Vesper Lynx
by joreth
Summary: Nad światem czarodziei zaczynają się zbierać ciemne chmury. Voldemort zaczyna działać. Jak w tym wszystkim odnajdzie się młoda aurorka Vesper Lynx, za której postacią kryje się tajemnica. Z czym lub też z kim przyjdzie jej się zmierzyć. Cała akcja zaczyna się tuż przed Turniejem Trójmagicznym. Zapraszam do czytania i komentowania. Całość betuje Kiliandra
1. Chapter 1

Notka od autora:

Jest to moje pierwsze opowiadanie publikowane w sieci. Nie będę jednak prosić o wyrozumiałość a jedynie o szczere wypowiedzi co sądzicie o tym co tworze.

Pozwalam wenie płynąć przeze mnie i sama do końca nie wiem, jak potoczą się losy młodej bohaterki.

Chcę podziękować Kiliandrze za zbetowanie rozdziału i cenne rady co do zawartości. :)

* * *

Cały czas pamiętała tą dumę, jaka rozpierała ją, gdy Moody wraz z Ministrem Magii wręczali jej odznakę aurora. Było to dla niej spełnienie dziecięcych marzeń. Marzeń, w których spełnienie nie wierzył nikt, prócz niej.

Zawsze wydawała się przeciętna, nie wyróżniająca się niczym specjalnym, chociaż zdarzało się jej zaskoczyć. Pierwsze dokonała tego, gdy jako jedyna ze swojego domu zaliczyła wszystkie SUM-y na W. Ludzie dziwili się, jak ktoś, kto nie ślęczał przez cały rok nad książkami mógł zdać egzaminy tak dobrze. Nie tłumaczyła tego nikomu a i inni dość szybko o tym zapomnieli. Kolejny raz zaskoczyła innych a i zapewne samą siebie, gdy po szkole zgłosiła się na szkolenie aurorskie do Ministerstwa i została przyjęta. Kilka osób odradzało jej to. Już wtedy mówiło się, że Czarny Pan powrócił, że niedługo może rozpętać się piekło jakie skończyło się prawie dwanaście lat wcześ mówiła nikomu, że chce zostać aurorem, by pomścić rodzinę. Ludzie dookoła wiedzieli o niej tylko powierzchowne rzeczy. Nie znali dokładnych powodów jej determinacji. Ona jednak dokładnie pielęgnowała w sobie tą determinację jakby wiedząc, że nie może sobie odpuścić, że musi być cały czas w pogotowiu.

A wszystko przez słowa nieznajomego sprzed kilku lat...Miała wtedy dwanaście lat, gdy usiłowała nieudolnie zaatakować tych, którzy zabili na jej oczach rodziców i brata. Ubrane na czarno postacie wtargnęły do jej domu, gdy trwała przerwa świąteczna w szkole. Jeden z napastników z łatwością odbił jej za słabo rzucone zaklęcie. Złapał ją mocno za nadgarstek i pociągną w górę

- Jesteś za słaba...spróbuj za kilka lat. - zaśmiał się jej w twarz zamaskowany napastnik. Pewnie zginęłaby i ona, gdyby nie pojawienie się aurorów. Kilka postaci w niebieskich płaszczach. Widząc z jaką łatwością przepędzili napastników sama zapragnęła stać się jednym z nich.

* * *

Na korytarzu ministerstwa rozbrzmiały czyjeś szybkie kroki. Postać ubrana w typową niebieską, aurorską pelerynę wyraźnie się spieszyła.

- Spóźniłaś się Lynx - czarnoskóry mężczyzna podniósł spojrzenie znad oglądanych papierów. Mimo srogiej miny, jego oczy zdradzały pewne oznaki ciepła.

- Przepraszam, ale za późno dowiedziałam się o zmianie - powiedziała szybko dziewczyna poprawiając swoje ciemne włosy. Do wczoraj, a właściwie to jeszcze godzinę temu była przekonana, że ma dzisiaj wolne. Kingsley nie mówił już nic. Gestem przywołał ją do siebie i podał jeden z przeglądanych pergaminów. Wzięła papier do ręki i zaczęła czytać. Była to prośba od dyrektora Hogartu, starego Dumbeldora, o przysłanie kilku aurorów do szkoły w ramach wzmocnienia ochrony na czas Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Niby proste i nudne zadanie, ochrona szkoły. Nie mogła się jednak spodziewać poważniejszych zadań w pierwszym roku służby. Przeczytała wszystko uważnie i kiwnęła do siebie głową. - Z kim tam będę? - zapytała przełożonego. Przeniosła na niego spojrzenie.

- Moody, Tonks, Perry - wyliczał mężczyzna. Do tego zadania nie wyznaczał swoich najlepszych i bardziej doświadczonych ludzi.

- Jeden emeryt i trzech nowicjuszy - zadrwiła młoda funkcjonariuszka - gdyby nie pismo od Dumbledora powiedziałabym, że to jakaś misja szkoleniowa.

- Bo to ma być misja szkoleniowa - usłyszała głos swojego mentora. Odwróciła się momentalnie w jego stronę. Starszy mężczyzna zbliżył się do stołu i przywitał z Kingsley'em. - Nie puszczę świeżaków na misje bojowe - mruknął jeszcze.

- Niezła wiara w ludzi - szepnęła pod nosem szatynka. Moody udał, że nie słyszy jej komentarza. W kwaterze aurorów spędziła resztę dnia. Mimo, że była już w pełni wykwalifikowanym funkcjonariuszem, ciągle była traktowana jak rekrut, który może się jedynie przyglądać pracy innych. Nie to, że narzekała na takie traktowanie, ale jakaś cząstka jej, gdzieś głęboko ukryta, podburzała. Szeptała, że jest za dobra na papierową robotę, na ciągłe ćwiczenia i wysłuchiwanie relacji doświadczonych aurorów. Nie pokazywała swojej frustracji na zewnątrz. Każdy mógł widzieć jak sumiennie i bez szemrania wykonuje swoje obowiązki. Oddelegowanie do Hogwartu, który opuściła ledwie trzy lata temu, traktowała jako przepustkę do poważniejszych misji. Może kiedyś nawet stanie oko w oko z jakimś śmierciożercą. Z niejaką zazdrością przysłuchiwała się innym, którzy opowiadali o przygotowaniach do Mistrzostw Świata w Quidichu. Usiłowała załatwić sobie bilety, nie dało jednak rady. Obiecała sobie, że jak będzie miała wtedy wolne, pojedzie z Tonks choćby w okolice stadionu. Z jej parszywym szczęściem będzie pewnie miała dyżur w dzień finałów. Jęknęła i uderzyła głową w biurko.

- Nie dewastuj mienia - usłyszała nad sobą wesoły głos znajomej - Słyszałaś, że wracamy do szkoły - przysiadła na krawędzi biurka. Lubiła Tonks. Mimo różnicy wieku były w jednym oddziale.

- To mienie mnie dewastuje...psychicznie - dziewczyna mruknęła pod nosem. Zaraz się jednak ożywiła - Jedziemy na mistrzostwa? - zapytała wesoło. Nie usłyszała jednak odpowiedzi.

- Tonks, Lynx - krzyknął Kingsley - Szalonooki was potrzebuje.

- Wcześniej nie mógł powiedzieć - zamruczała Vesper. Wstała zza biurka i przeciągnęła się. W swoim gabinecie, pełnym wszelkiej maści fałszoskopów i innych instrumentów wykrywających. Stary auror kazał im obu najpierw usiąść. Mężczyzna patrzył się na nie uważnie. Jego magiczne oko prześlizgiwało się po obu kobietach. Obie młode i świeżo po szkoleniu, chociaż starsza z nich ukończyła je z trudem. Według niego były zbyt niedoświadczone na jakiekolwiek działania poza wypełnianiem papierów. Nie miał jednak wystarczająco dużo doświadczonych ludzi, musiał więc posiłkować się nieopierzonymi młokosami. Westchnął ciężko. Zaczął obu tłumaczyć szczegóły ich zadania w Hogwarcie. Miały jeszcze miesiąc do jego rozpoczęcia, po drodze były jednak Mistrzostwa Świata w quiddichu, więc on sam nie miałby czasu na wprowadzanie ich. Dziewczyny słuchały uważnie jego słów.

* * *

Poranek w dzień finału był niesamowicie mglisty i ponury. Zwlekła się z łóżka o nieludzkiej wręcz jak na nią porze. W pionie trzymało ją jedynie morze kawy, cudownego mugolskiego wynalazku, jak i fakt, że udało jej się wkręcić do obstawy pola namiotowego dookoła stadionu. Okazało się, że potrzeba więcej ludzi, więc zaangażowano też i jej oddział. Jako mniej doświadczeni mieli pojawić się na miejscu dopiero w dzień finałów, gdy natężenie kibiców było największe. Po samym meczu mieli zluzować innych, którzy zabezpieczali finały od początku. Sprawdziła kolejny raz czas. Miała jeszcze jakąś godzinę na pojawienie się na kempingu. Szybko doprowadziła się do stanu używalności i aportowała. Najpierw do biura po przydziały, a potem wprost na miejsce docelowe.

To co tam zobaczyła przeszło jej najśmielsze oczekiwania. Widząc taką masę ludzi nie zdziwiła się, że do pomocy ściągnęli nawet ludzi po akademii. Przed wejściem na kemping okazała przepustkę. Minęła tam znanego jej z ministerstwa Artura Weasleya. Zauważyła przy nim „Wybrańca" Pottera. Widząc, że chłopak się jej przygląda puściła mu oczko. Nim Artur zdołał ją zagadnąć wmieszała się w tłum. Musiała szybko znaleźć Dawlisha i zacząć służbę. Ludzie widząc jej płaszcz przepuszczali ją schodząc z drogi. Przełożonego znalazła dopiero, gdy była już nieco spóźniona.

- Za dużo ludzi. - powiedziała zanim ten zdołał się odezwać. Podała mu swój przydział. Mężczyzna przeleciał wzrokiem po tekście

- Pomożesz na polu - zadecydował wbrew jej przydziałowi

- Ale miałam...- zaczęła Vesper na co ten uciszył ją dłonią

- Chyba nie myślisz, że dam ciebie w pobliże stadionu - powiedział z wyższością - Rozumiemy się? - dodał. Dziewczyna ociągając się skinęła głową. Zaklęła w myślach. Gdy wszyscy będą na stadionie ona będzie musiała snuć się po praktycznie pustym polu.- Masz się wmieszać w tłum - dodał jeszcze po chwili Dawlish - Transmutuj w coś płaszcz i spieprzaj do pracy - niechętnie wykonała polecenie.

Niebieski płaszcz był dla niej powodem do dumy, a teraz musiała go ukryć. Wiedziała, że to konieczne, a jej niechęć była wręcz dziecinna. Po chwili miała na sobie całkowicie zwyczajne i nie rzucające się w oczy ubranie.

Im bliżej było samego meczu tym więcej robiło się ludzi dookoła. Wszędzie dawało się wyczuć niesamowite podekscytowanie. Zdarzyło się kilka utarczek i bójek. Nie interweniowała przy nich, takimi sprawami miały się zająć zwykłe służby porządkowe. Ona miała wkraczać do akcji dopiero wtedy, kiedy w ruch szły by różdżki. Wszystko przebiegało spokojnie, w granicach normy, jaka była przewidziana w trakcie takiego spędu czarodziei z całego świata.

Coś zaczęło się dziać dopiero po zakończeniu samego meczu. Przedzierając się przez rozentuzjazmowany tłum zmierzała do punktu zbiorczego, gdzie miała odebrać dalsze rozkazy i zluzować tych, którzy ubezpieczali mistrzostwa dłużej. Nagle usłyszała wybuch, a po sekundzie krzyki. Momentalnie pobiegła w tamtym kierunku. Przepychała się między ludźmi w sam środek zamieszania. Już z daleka widziała jak kilku ubranych w czarne szaty czarodziei lewituje nad sobą rodzinę mugoli. Postaci te wyglądały podobnie do śmierciożerców, którzy zaatakowali jej rodzinę. Nie była już słaba, była aurorem. Zacisnęła mocniej dłoń na różdżce. Na takie coś czekała odkąd wstąpiła w szeregi aurorów. Teraz mogła udowodnić Moody'iemu i innym, że się nadaje, że potrafi działać. Gdy postaci znalazły się w jej zasięgu posłała pierwsze zaklęcie rozbrajające. Nie ryzykowała nic mocniejszego, kiedy w pobliżu byli mugole i cywile. Jeden z zamaskowanych opuścił swoją różdżkę kierując ją w stronę Vesper. Uskoczyła zwinnie jego zaklęciu.

Na razie była jedynym aurorem w pobliżu. Chciała skoncentrować na sobie całą uwagę postaci i odciągnąć go od pozostałych. Związać walką dopóki nie przybędą posiłki. Jednocześnie obserwowała czy towarzysze zamaskowanego nie chcą go wspierać. W jej kierunku pomknęły kolejne klątwy. Uskakiwała im, samej jednocześnie atakując. W pewnym momencie puściła w niego klątwę jaka była specjalna dla jej rodziny. Nikt spoza rodu Lynx nie byłby jej w stanie rzucić. Napastnik odbił ją już z trudem. Jak do tej pory utrzymywał dystans, tak teraz zaczął się zbliżać do niej, wyraźnie nie bacząc na nawoływania kompanów. Gdy był już niemal na wyciągnięcie różdżki usłyszała głos ze swoich koszmarów, ten sam, który w feralną noc słyszała w domu. Stał przed nią jeden z zabójców jej rodziny .

- Prawie musiałem się starać Lynx - zadrwił mężczyzna. Skamieniała w pierwszej chwili. Nagle jednak poczuła jak zaczyna ją ogarniać dzika furia.

- Zabije cie, zajebie skurwysynu. - zawarczała. Gdy śmierciożerca zaczął się oddalać za towarzyszami, korzystając z zamieszania jakie panowało dookoła, pobiegła za nim. Nie widziała jak pojawiają się inni aurorzy, nie słyszała ich nawoływań. Teraz liczyło się dla niej jedynie to, by dopaść mordercę rodziny. Śmierciożercy kierowali się w stronę lasu okalającego całe pole namiotowe. Tylko tam mogli się aportować z powodu silnych osłon anty - aportacyjnych nałożonych na tereny na których rozgrywały się mistrzostwa. Takiego gniewu i chęci zemsty nie czuła nigdy. Gdy znaleźli się w lesie nieznajomy odwrócił się w jej stronę i błyskawicznie posłał drętwotę. Uniknęła jej rzucając zaklęcie tarczy. Szybkość i zwinność była jednym z jej atutów. Podczas gdy ona wyraźnie chciała zabić mężczyznę, ten zdawał się z nią bawić. W pewnym momencie poczuła silne uderzenie w plecy. Różdżka wypadła jej z rąk. Upadając na ziemię widziała stojącego za nią drugiego śmioerciożercę. Była tak skupiona na swoim celu, że nie zauważyła innych. Teraz leżała z twarzą na ziemi wyrzucając sobie swoją nieuwagę, która mogła kosztować jej życie. Przez to, była teraz na ich łasce.

- Nie zabijaj jej. - odezwał się ten, za którym goniła. Zbliżył się do niej i przyklęknął po czym odwrócił na plecy. Nie widziała jego twarzy. Czuła jedynie, że wpatruje się w nią intensywnie, wręcz świdruje spojrzeniem. Mogła też wyobrazić sobie drwiący uśmieszek na jego ustach.- Mała Vesper - usłyszała go. Różdżka mężczyzny dotknęła jej policzka. Przesunął ją niżej, przez szyję aż na klatkę piersiową - Już nie taka mała. - szepnął dotykając jej piersi. Zniżył niebezpiecznie głos, który w innych warunkach mógłby brzmieć uwodzicielsko. Teraz jednak wywołał jej obrzydzenie - Pobawiłbym się z tobą jak z twoją matką. - szeptał dalej. Nagle wstał i spojrzał w stronę pola namiotowego. Skinął swoim towarzyszom po czym deportował się z nimi.

Leżała całkowicie bez ruchu czekając aż ktoś zdejmie z niej klątwę. Ogarniała ją bezsilność. Nie była w stanie nic mu zrobić. Lata ciężkiej pracy zdały się na nic. Noce zarwane przy nauce zaklęć, treningi aurorskie. To wszystko było niczym. Miała ochotę krzyczeć ze wściekłości. Była tak pogrążona we własnych myślach, że nie zarejestrowała, że nie krępuje jej już żadne zaklęcie.

- Księżniczka może w końcu wstanie. - zadrwił nad nią Dawlish

- Weź spierdalaj. - powiedziała zanim zorientowała się do kogo to mówi. W tym momencie silna ręka mężczyzny poderwała ją z ziemi

- Uważaj do kogo mówisz. - warknął do dziewczyny. Vesper strąciła z siebie jego dłoń. Zaczęła rozglądać się po polanie w poszukiwaniu swojej różdżki która wypadła jej z rąk gdy padła na ziemię spetryfikowana. Nie mogła jej jednak nigdzie znaleźć. Dookoła nich pojawili się wkrótce inni funkcjonariusze i co dziwniejsze Weasley z dwoma najstarszymi synami. Znała obydwu ze szkoły. Skinęła im głową na przywitanie i wróciła do szukania.

- Do kurwy nędzy gdzie ty jesteś? - mruczała pod nosem. Powoli zaczynała panikować, że może któryś ze śmierciożerców zabrał ze sobą jej różdżkę. Gdyby to była prawda, miała by poważne problemy w pracy. Zdenerwowana uderzyła pięścią w drzewo.

- Lynx do mnie - słysząc ten głos aż się w sobie skuliła. Kingsley rzadko kiedy brzmiał tak ostro. Zazwyczaj spokojny czarodziej, dawał się ponosić emocjom tylko w najpoważniejszych sytuacjach. Odwróciła się w jego stronę, - Możesz mi powiedzieć co to wszystko miało znaczyć? - mówił poważnie - Dlaczego opuściłaś posterunek i udałaś się za nimi? - nie spuszczał z niej spojrzenia - To nie należało do twoich obowiązków rekrucie. - nie używanie nazwiska wskazywało na jego krańcowe zdenerwowanie - A poza tym, gdzie masz różdżkę? - tym ostatnim pytaniem spowodował, że dziewczyna spuściła wzrok wbijając go w ziemię

- Zgubiłam. - bąknęła cicho pod nosem. Schacklebolt przechylił lekko głowę i zbliżył się do niej nieznacznie

- Możesz powtórzyć? - ton jego głosu przypominał lód.

- Zgubiłam ją - powiedziała już głośniej dziewczyna. Mężczyzna przymknął powieki pewnie chcąc się uspokoić. Odetchnął mocno

- Zostajesz zawieszona do odwołania - słowa te wywołały niemały szok na twarzy Vesper

- Ale jak to...dlaczego? - zaczęła mówić szybko.

- Dałaś sobie zabrać różdżkę to po pierwsze - głos jej przełożonego mimo że już spokojny, nadal wskazywał na jego zdenerwowanie. - a po drugie opuściłaś posterunek.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notka od autora:**

oto kolejny rozdział. Mam nadzieję, że przypadnie wszystkim do gustu. zapraszam do czytania i komentowania

betowała Kiliandra...dzięki :)

* * *

Już tydzień minął odkąd umieścili mnie w areszcie domowym. Bez różdżki nie mogłam stąd wyjść ani się deportować. Byłam kompletnie uziemiona. Codziennie rano, na małym stole w kuchni pojawiał się prowiant na dany dzień. Takie bezczynne czekanie stawało się nie do zniesienia. Dla nas aurorów, utrata różdżki była jednym z cięższych przewinień. Mogła być przecież ona wykorzystana przez wroga. Co prawda zabezpieczaliśmy je specjalnie, by po kilku dniach bez naszej magii stawały się one zwykłym kawałkiem drewna, ale przez ten czas mogły być używane do woli. Sama jeszcze dodałam od siebie zaklęcie znacznikowe. Przed każdą akcją rzucałam przy przełożonym zaklęcie tak, by potem można było sprawdzić jakie zaklęcia były rzucane po nim. Podejrzewałam, że trzymają mnie pod kluczem, czekając aż moja różdżka się wyczerpie. Może chcieli w razie czegoś mieć pewność, że nie ukryłam jej chcąc coś zatuszować. Te i inne dziwne myśli przetaczały mi się przez głowę. Na piątą dobę tego 'aresztu domowego' na stole w kuchni obok prowiantu pojawiły się moje akta osobowe.

- Na co one tutaj? - zdziwiłam się mocno. Siadłam na krześle i zaczęłam je przeglądać. Dziwnie się czułam widząc samą siebie na zdjęciu. Moje odbicie poprawiało grzywkę, która notorycznie opadała mi wtedy na oczy. Dopiero w Akademii Aurorskiej zaczęłam ją spinać tak, by nie przeszkadzała mi w treningach i walce. W Akademii ścięłam też włosy. Jak kiedyś zawsze wiązałam je w długi i gruby warkocz, tak teraz wiązałam w krótki koński ogon. - Praktyczność przede wszystkim - zaśmiałam się do siebie. Wiele osób zazdrościło mi tych gęstych, brązowych włosów. Podobne miała moja matka, jasnobrązowe, odcieniem czasami zahaczające o rude. Obok zdjęcia wypisano moje podstawowe dane.

**Imię i Nazwisko**: Vesper Vega Lynx

**Nazwisko Rodowe**: Lynx

**Rodzice**: Liwiusz Lynx, Aurea Vela Lynx ( z rodu Selwyn)

**Data urodzenia**: 21.06.1974

**Status krwi**: czysta

**Różdżka**: 12 cali, cis, włókno smoczego serca

Dalej był krótki opis moich osiągnięć szkolnych poprzez Hogwart aż po Akademię Aurorów. Była też adnotacja, że dopuszczona zostałam do wcześniejszych egzaminów na aurora. Z jednej strony było to spore wyróżnienie ale z drugiej wszyscy oczekiwali ode mnie niesamowitych wyczynów i przyglądali się mi uważniej. Westchnęłam ciężko odsuwając od siebie swoje akta. Ich pojawienie pewnie oznacza, że wezwą mnie niedługo na przesłuchanie w sprawie incydentu na Mistrzostwach.

- Nienawidzę bezczynności. - wstałam z krzesła.

Normalnie w wolny dzień poszłabym pobiegać lub poćwiczyć na mugolskiej siłowni. Teraz siedząc w domu mogłam co najwyżej wydeptywać dywan w salonie. Kolejne dwa dni spędziłam na frustrującej bezczynności. Z nudów zaczęłam nawet sprzątać co nie zdarzało mi się nigdy bez użycia magii lub wyższej konieczności objawiającej się brakiem czystych naczyń lub podejrzaną zawartością lodówki wykazującą chęć konwersacji. Po dokładnym doczyszczeniu kuchni położyłam się na kanapie. Nakryłam oczy przedramieniem.

- Stała czujność. - prychnęłam pod nosem - Zamieniam się w Moodiego. - mruknęłam do siebie przeciągając się jednocześnie - Niech ktoś się pojawi albo odezwie! - krzyknęłam nagle zirytowana tą bezczynnością. Jak na moje zawołanie pojawił się auror z trzeciego zespołu, nazywał się chyba Carrish, albo jakoś tak.

- Zbieraj się. - powiedział poważnie i gdy tylko wstałam z kanapy złapał mnie za rękę i aportował wprost do Ministerstwa. Zrobił to tak nagle, że moje śniadanie mało nie ubarwiło jego szaty. Puścił mnie i kiwnął głową nakazując iść za sobą. Poprowadził mnie do windy, którą zjechaliśmy na sam dół. Rozpoznałam tą część gmachu. To tutaj odbywały się przesłuchania. Coś we mnie nakazało mi ostrożność, gdzieś tam zapaliła się czerwona, ostrzegawcza lampka. Po co tak nagle mnie tu ściągnęli? Normalnie zostałabym powiadomiona o terminie przesłuchania. Może złapali któregoś ze śmierciożerców? Przede mną otworzyły się drzwi, a Carrish popchnął mnie tak bym pierwsza weszła do sali. Kazał mi usiąść na krześle. Na trybunach dookoła dostrzegłam kilka osób. Między innymi Kingsleya, Moodiego i Croucha. Nie dobrze, skoro w sali był ten ostatni. Ale chyba nie powinnam się bać, skoro moją jedyną winą było zgubienie różdżki i zejście z posterunku. Chyba że coś jest nie tak. Moje myśli zaczęły szaloną gonitwę. Niby tylko winny powinien się bać.

- Czy poznaje pani ten przedmiot? - zapytał Crouch podnosząc w rękach coś, na widok czego zamarłam

- Moja różdżka. - wyrwało mi się - Gdzie ją znaleźliście?

- Skoro poznaje pani ten przedmiot - mówił dalej poważnym i bezosobowym głosem - przyznaje się też pani do wyczarowania Mrocznego Znaku podczas Mistrzostw Świata - jego spojrzenie stało się na chwilę tak pełne odrazy, że aż mnie coś tknęło.

- Że do czego mam się przyznać? - spytałam mocno zaskoczona. Chciałam wstać, ale powstrzymała mnie ręka Carrisha

- Siedź. - syknął mi na ucho

- Sama pani potwierdza, że ta różdżka należy do niej. - mężczyzna trzymał ją między palcami – Mam pani jeszcze powiedzieć czym jest Mroczny Znak i czyi zwolennicy go wykonywali?

- Do niczego takiego się nie przyznaję. - zaczęłam mówić - Przecież możecie sprawdzić jakie zaklęcia były nią rzucane, no do cholery chyba nie sądzicie, że mogłabym coś takiego zrobić! - mówiłam podniesionym głosem. Patrzyłam na swoich przełożonych, ale ich twarze były nieprzeniknione. Ledwo pamiętałam terror, jaki siał za mojego wczesnego dzieciństwa Voldemort. Wiedziałam jednak, co oznacza taki znak i czym on był dla starszych wiekiem czarodziei. Tylko śmierciożercy mogli go wyczarować, a ze słów Croucha mogłam wywnioskować, że ma mnie za jednego z nich.

- Vesper, twoja różdżka pojawiła się dzisiaj rano w biurze, na twoim biurku i dokładnie sprawdziliśmy jakie zaklęcia nią rzucałaś. - odezwał się nagle Schacklebot - Ostatnim był właśnie Mroczny Znak. - z tonu jego głosu nie można było nic wyczytać, podobnie jak z miny. Mogłam jedynie wierzyć, że on nie posądza mnie o praktyczną znajomość takiej magii.

- Niech nam pani powie, komu kazała pani podrzuć różdżkę do Ministerstwa? - Bartolomeusz patrzył wprost na mnie. Wiedziałam o jego nienawiści do śmierciożerców. Mężczyzna zapałał nią jeszcze mocniej, gdy jego jedyny syn okazał się być jednym z nich. Od tamtej pory każdy, oskarżony nawet w najmniejszym stopniu o sprzyjanie Czarnemu Panu był traktowany przez niego z całą bezwzględnością. To on udzielił też nam, aurorom pozwolenia na używanie zaklęć niewybaczalnych przeciwko śmierciożercom. Mogłam podejrzewać, że teraz ja znalazłam się na jego celowniku, a znając jego upór zrobi on wszystko, żeby udowodnić mi winę nawet jeśli była to nieprawda. Z głośnym szuraniem krzesła wstał Moody

- Chyba nie sądzicie, że ten dzieciak - tutaj machnął ręką w moją stronę - byłby w stanie zrobić takie coś. - prychnął dobitnie- Ile ona ma lat?

- Alastorze, - w głosie Croucha brzmiała ledwo skrywana niechęć i zdegustowanie - przypomnę ci, że młodsi od niej byli śmierciożercami, a poza tym, do dzisiaj nie wiadomo, kto zdjął zapory z jej mieszkania w 'tamtą' noc - Otworzyłam szerzej oczy. O czym on teraz gadał, co mają zapory do Mrocznego Znaku?

- I dlatego uważasz, że ona mogła wyczarować ten znak? - Kingsley przeniósł spojrzenie na Croucha.

- Nie przeciągaj struny Barty - ręka Alastrora zbliżyła się niebezpiecznie w kierunku różdżki - Nie będziesz obrażał ani bezpodstawnie oskarżał moich ludzi. - mówił ostro. - Zabieram teraz pannę Lynx ze sobą, jutro zaczynamy ochronę Hogwartu. - wysunął się ze swojego miejsca. Pokuśtykał w moją stronę i złapał mnie mocno za ramię ciągnąc za sobą.

- Alastorze, pamiętasz co się wtedy działo? - odezwał się jeszcze raz Crouch - dlaczego tylko ona wyszła cało kiedy...?

- Dość. - uciął od razu Moody. Widziałam jaki był wściekły. Jego dłoń boleśnie zaciskała się na moim ramieniu. Zaczęło mnie zastanawiać, co takiego chciał jeszcze powiedzieć Crouch. Zanim Moody wyciągnął mnie z sali, przywołał jeszcze moją różdżkę i wręczył mi ją.

- Nie pozwalam na to. - Crouch aż wstał ze swojego miejsca cały wściekły.

Nie słyszałam już kłótni jaka rozgorzała po wszystkim między Schacklebotem a Crouchem. Postanowiłam dowiedzieć się wszystkiego później.

- Za godzinę widzę ciebie w Hogsmeade. - odezwał się do mnie już za salą. Dopiero wtedy puścił też moją rękę. Od razu rozmasowałam bolące ramię. - Byłam ciekawa kiedy pan mnie puści. – mruknęłam - Nie gadaj, tylko spadaj do siebie. - powiedział jeszcze zanim zdołałam mu podziękować. Po tym oddalił się szybko w kierunku wind. Stałam w tym ciemnym korytarzu próbując ogarnąć co się właściwie stało. To wszystko było jakieś dziwne i nie dochodziło do mnie jeszcze w całości. Działo się też za szybko jak na mój gust.

- Słyszałaś Moodego Lynx. - zza moich pleców odezwał się Schacklebot. Był nieco spięty po wyjściu z sali - Załatwię resztę tej sprawy sam. - mówił patrząc na mnie.

- Pan mi wierzy? - zapytałam nagle- przecież ja...ja bym nie mogła - zaczęłam szybko ale ten jedynie pokręcił głową

- Ja i Moody ci wierzymy. - szepnął do mnie - ale musi uwierzyć też reszta i zrobię wszystko, żeby tak było - stał blisko mnie, tak by inne osoby wychodzące z sali nie słyszały co mówi - Będziesz obserwowana cały czas w Hogwarcie... nie zawiedź mnie - położył jeszcze dłoń na moim ramieniu i oddalił się. Nie miałam teraz czasu na dalsze zastanawianie się nad wszystkim. To było do głębszego przemyślenia. Teraz jednak musiałam skupić się na bieżącym zadaniu i nie zawieść zaufania jakim mnie obdarzono.

* * *

Jak najszybciej udałam się do biura aurorów, skąd jako jeden z nich mogłam się przenieść siecią fiuu do mojego mieszkania. Cudownie było znów trzymać w rękach różdżkę. Bez niej czułam się naga. - Już ciebie nie zgubię. - szepnęłam do niej z uśmiechem. Szykowanie na misję poszło mi dość szybko. Nie brałam ze sobą wielu rzeczy. Kilka ubrań i jakieś kosmetyki. Torbę pomniejszyłam i schowałam do kieszonki. Jeszcze raz spojrzałam na mieszkanie po czym deportowałam się do wioski nieopodal Hogwartu. Tam szybko udałam się 'pod trzy miotły' gdzie miałam nadzieję zastać resztę ludzi z grupy. Nie myliłam się, Perry i Tonks już tam siedzieli. Na mój widok kobieta zerwała się z miejsca i rzuciła mi na szyję

- Spokojnie...połamiesz mnie - zaczęłam mówić usiłując jednocześnie zdjąć z siebie jej ręce.

- Już myślałam, że ciebie skażą albo co, jak się dowiedziałam co się stało. - widać było po niej, że nie wierzyła w żadne kierowanie przeciwko mnie oskarżenie.

- Tonks, daj już jej spokój. - odezwał się nasz kompan - Nie widzisz, że dziewczyna jest zmęczona?

Byłam mu za to wdzięczna. Lubiłam Tonks, ale ta ze swoim entuzjazmem i energią potrafiła być niekiedy męcząca. Jeszcze w akademii podczas szkolenia żartowaliśmy, że żaden normalny facet z nią nie wytrzyma. Po takim przywitaniu siedliśmy wszyscy do stolika i zamówiliśmy sobie picie.

Znowu poczułam się jak za szkolnych czasów, kiedy razem ze znajomymi przesiadywaliśmy tutaj w trakcie sobotnich wypadów. Wspominaliśmy nasze dawne czasy, beztroskę tamtych dni. Przez chwilę czuliśmy się nie jak aurorzy na służbie, a jak szkolne młodziaki. Nasza grupa była jedną z młodszych w całym biurze aurorów. Perry i Tonks skończyli akademię terminowo, mnie zaś wzięto do czynnej służby przed czasem. Tak jak nie wyróżniałam się niczym szczególnym w szkole, tak na szkoleniach w akademii pokazałam co potrafię. Odpłynęłam lekko od wesołej paplaniny Tonks.

W myślach zaczęły mi dźwięczeć słowa Croucha, że niby bez szwanku wyszłam cało z tamtych wydarzeń, przecież przeleżałam sporo czasu w św Mungu na intensywnej terapii. Coś mi nie pasowało tutaj i musiałam się dowiedzieć co dokładnie. Kolejną sprawą była moja różdżka. Któryś ze śmierciożerców musiał mi ją zabrać jak leżałam spertryfikowana na trawie. Kto też podrzucił ją na moje biurko? Wszystko to było mocno podejrzane. Pewnie nie tylko dla mnie. Przygryzłam zamyślona kciuka. Zastanawiała mnie też postawa Moodiego i Schacklebota. Z początku przesłuchania wyglądali jakbym była rzeczywiście winna i dopiero atak Croucha na mnie spowodował, że zaczęli mnie bronić. Może oni od początku nie wierzyli w moją winę, a cała ta szopka miała być dla mnie nauczką na przyszłość. Może chcieli mi pokazać dość dobitnie, że jako auror zawsze mam stać na posterunku, bez względu na to się dzieje dookoła.

- Ves...- dopiero słowa Tonks wyrwały mnie z rozmyślań - O czym tak myślisz? - zapytała

- A takie tam - westchnęłam. Nie chciałam ich wtajemniczać w pewne moje myśli jak i domysły jakie zaczęły się mi pojawiać w głowie. Uśmiechnęłam się lekko.

- Za którym z nauczycieli najbardziej tęsknicie? - zapytałam wesołym tonem. Musiałam zająć myśli czymś weselszym. O rzeczach poważniejszych pomyślę na spokojnie. Rozmawialiśmy na podobne tematy jakiś czas zanim nie pojawił się Moody. Dyrektor chcąc usprawiedliwić przed innymi obecność czterech aurorów przez cały semestr, zgodził się zatrudnić Moodiego jako nauczyciela OPCM. Razem z innymi mogliśmy współczuć uczniom. W Akademii Aurorów słynął on z dwóch rzeczy. Był niezwykle surowym nauczycielem, który wszędzie wietrzył zamachy i spiski. Chociaż jakby popatrzeć z dystansu, potrafił on też całkiem nieźle nauczyć nawet najbardziej opornych na wiedzę adeptów. Żywym przykładem tego była siedząca obok mnie Tonks. Była całkiem niezła ale jej niezdarność zakrawała na wręcz niemożliwą. Skoro jednak Moody się na nią uwziął, zdołał ją wyszkolić na tyle, że przeszła końcowe testy. Zaufał jej umiejętnościom, podobnie jak zaufał mi dzisiaj na przesłuchaniu.

Zebraliśmy się szybko z pubu i udaliśmy do wprost do szkoły. Tam musieliśmy spotkać się z dyrektorem jak i zakwaterować. Według pomysłu Dunbledora, żeby nie wystraszyć nikogo obecnością aurorów, każde z nas miało mieć inną funkcję w szkole. Moody został nauczycielem, a my mieliśmy zostać przydzieleni jako asystenci innym profesorom. Jakim, tego mieli się dowiedzieć już na miejscu, w szkole. Wszystko to miało na celu jak najlepszą ochronę uczniów i gości z Durmstrangu i Beubaxton.

Z rozkazów, jak i tego co mówił nam Moody mający bezpośrednią pieczę nad naszym zadaniem, w szkole mieliśmy mieć szeroko otwarte oczy i wyłapywać czy wszystko jest dobrze. Pod naszymi przykrywkami asystentów mogliśmy przyglądać się reprezentantom i pośrednio nadzorować ich przygotowania do poszczególnych zadań. Dość poważne zadanie i mocno absorbujące. Jeśli jednak przyjrzeć się temu z dystansu, zapowiadała się zwykła misja obserwacyjna. Podejrzewałam, że wybrali naszą trójkę do tego zadania, dlatego że byliśmy młodzi, nie daliśmy się poznać szerzej brawurowo prowadzonymi dochodzeniami, a poza tym, była to dla nas doskonała możliwość doszlifowania umiejętności.


	3. Chapter 3

Notka od autora

oto kolejny rozdział przed Wami. W tym możecie się dowiedzieć nieco o przeszłości Vesper

za bete dziękuje Kiliandrze :)

* * *

Rozmowa z dyrektorem przebiegła w spokojnej i miłej atmosferze. Podczas niej dowiedziałam się, że w czasie mojego aresztu domowego Moody wywołał alarm, budząc przy tym połowę biura aurorów, gdy jakieś bezpańskie koty zaczęły buszować w śmietniku pod jego domem robiąc przy tym sporo hałasu. Ledwo powstrzymałam uśmiech, gdy ten z oburzeniem tłumaczył Dumbeldorowi, że to mógł być animag, a nie zwykły zwierzak. Mogłam sobie jedynie wyobrażać, jak Scrimgeour chce go wysłać na zasłużoną emeryturę. Stary Lew, jak nazywaliśmy naszego szefa, trzymał jednak Moodiego cały czas w biurze. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na stratę kogoś tak doświadczonego. Może nie brał już udziału w żadnych misjach czy nie prowadził dochodzeń, zawsze jednak dzielił się chętnie swoją wiedzą, przekazując ją adeptom akademii aurorów.

Szalonooki był niesamowitym czarodziejem, który zasłynął zapełnieniem połowy cel w Azkabanie śmierciożercami. Cieszył się dużym szacunkiem, który nie słabł po żadnym z incydentów z udziałem okolicznych zwierząt czy rzekomo wybuchających prezentów. Po tym czego doświadczył przez całe życie, oskarżenie kota o zamach na życie nie było czymś nadzwyczajnym.

Chciałam już się dowiedzieć z jakim nauczycielem będę współpracować. Okazało się, że zostałam przydzielona właśnie Moodiemu.

- Nie wyobrażaj sobie za dużo Lynx - spojrzał na mnie - po tym co nawywijałaś muszę mieć na ciebie oko. - Cieszyłam się, że dyrektor nie pociągnął tematu dopytując się co takiego narobiłam. Chociaż mogę się założyć, że wie o wszystkim.

Perry i Tonks trafili pod skrzydła profesor Sprout i McGonagal. Tonks ucieszyła się, mogąc pomagać swojej dawnej opiekunce domu.

* * *

Cała trójka musiała bardzo uważać, żeby nie wychylać się przed uczniami kim jest w rzeczywistości. Gdyby sprawa wyszła na jaw, byłoby za dużo do wyjaśniania i powstałaby też masa domysłów. Już teraz szkoła nie miała lekko, odkąd uczył się w niej Potter. Nie znała osobiście chłopaka. Od Artura Weasleya, z którym czasami rozmawiała na korytarzach Ministerstwa, wiedziała, że jest on całkiem sympatycznym młodym chłopakiem, który przyjaźni się z jego najmłodszym synem. Z dzieci Artura najlepsze kontakty miała z najstarszą dwójką. Bill i Charlie. Ze starszym byli kiedyś jakby parą. Nigdy nie uważała ich relacji za związek jako taki. Spotykali się podczas jego ostatniego roku w szkole i jakiś czas po tym jak już ją skończył. Ich ostatnie spotkanie nie było najprzyjemniejsze. Kiedy poinformowała go, że nie chce jechać z nim do Egiptu tylko woli wstąpić w szeregi aurorów. Powiedzieli sobie wtedy wiele przykrych rzeczy. Ona wykrzyczała mu, że woli zadawać się z mumiami niż żywymi a on jej wygarnął, że sama zachowywała się jak mumia, bo cały czas odmawiała iść z nim do łóżka. Jakiś czas zajęło im dojście do dość poprawnych kontaktów. Teraz byli w stanie rozmawiać ze sobą normalnie, bez krzyków i pretensji. O dziwo wcześniej przeszło Vesper. Jako urodzona krukonka podchodziła do wielu rzeczy logicznie i na chłodno

Resztę dnia spędzili na pobieżnym obchodzie szkoły. Dopiero wtedy zostali zakwaterowani. Vesper trafiła do pokoi położonych w pobliżu sali gdzie miały się odbywać lekcje OPCM. Swoje tymczasowe kwatery od razu zabezpieczyła zaklęciami na wszelki wypadek, ustaliła hasła i założyła bariery. Była bardzo zmęczona po całym, pełnym wrażeń dniu. Najpierw niespodziewanie szybkie przesłuchanie a potem jeszcze bardziej niespodziewane szybkie przywrócenie do obowiązków. Kiedy leżała już wieczorem w łóżku w swoim pokoju znowu pogrążyła się w myślach. Musiała poukładać sobie kilka spraw. Zamknęła oczy skupiając się na przeszłości. Myślami wróciła do pewnej grudniowej nocy osiem lat temu.

* * *

Pierwszy błysk wspomnień

- Mamo, jest jeszcze pudding - dwunastoletnia dziewczynka wpadła do dużego, jasno oświetlonego salonu. Kilka dni wcześniej przyjechała na ferie świąteczne. Gdy pojawiła się w salonie, jej rodzice przestali rozmawiać ze sobą. Widziała, że ojciec stara się uspokoić, podczas gdy matka była już uśmiechnięta, chociaż jakby z trudem. Mała Vesper była bardzo spostrzegawczym dzieckiem. - Kłóciliście się? - zapytała od razu. Matka dziewczyny podeszła do niej i dotknęła jej ramienia

- Nie kochanie. - odpowiedziała spokojnie - Rozmawiamy z tatą na poważne sprawy - mała nie uwierzyła jej słowom. Nieraz widziała jak jej rodzice kłócą się o rodzinę mamy. Wtedy nie wiedziała dlaczego jej ojciec nigdy nie pozwalał odwiedzać ich bratu mamy. Dopiero kilka lat później dowiedziała się o powodach takiej awersji ojca.

Kolejny przebłysk z tamtej nocy, kolejne wspomnienie… Stoi na schodach patrząc się na główny hall domu...potem krzyki jej matki i dziki śmiech jakiś osób. Słyszy ojca, jak ten każe jej uciekać. Widzi ciało brata, leży w kałuży krwi niedaleko drzwi. Potem ubrana na czarno postać w masce, ona sparaliżowana strachem...wyciąga swoją różdżkę w stronę postaci...jej zaklęcie z łatwością odbite przez mężczyznę...kolejne wspomnienia to jedynie przebłyski, wszystko zamazane. Żadnych wyraźnych wspomnień, zero, nic. Wszystko jak przez mgłę. Kolejne wyraźne wspomnienie to jak budzi się w św. Mungu.

* * *

Dorosła Vesper zerwała się z łóżka cała spocona i z dużym bólem głowy. Oddychała ciężko. Nigdy nie zagłębiała się aż tak mocno we wspomnieniach z tamtej nocy. Aż do dzisiaj wszystko było dla niej dość bolesne, mimo tego, że pogodziła się ze stratą bliskich. Do tej pory, nigdy nawet nie starała się rozpamiętywać tego, co się wtedy działo u niej w domu. Zupełnie jakby jakiś wewnętrzny głos mówił jej, że to za bardzo boli, żeby nie myślała o tym tylko skupiła się na wesołych wspomnieniach. Coś tu nie pasowało i ona była o tym coraz mocniej przekonana. Wstała z łóżka. Wiedziała, że tej nocy już nie zaśnie. Postanowiła połazić szkolnymi korytarzami. Narzuciła na pidżamę zwyczajową szatę i chwyciła różdżkę. Niemal odruchowo rzuciła też na siebie zaklęcie kameleona. Wolała nie natknąć się na nikogo na korytarzach.

Nigdy nie była w szkole tuż przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego. Puste korytarze pogrążonego w ciszy zamku sprawiały piorunujące wrażenie. W tym niemal teraz pustym gmachu jej myśli i koszmary stawały się wyraźniejsze. Nurtowało ją, dlaczego, nie potrafi sobie przypomnieć wszystkiego z tamtej nocy. Coś blokowało jej wszystkie wspomnienia, zamazywało ich pełny obraz. W pewnym momencie przystanęła. Wyraźnie słyszała czyjeś kroki, Zaczęła nasłuchiwać. Dźwięk wyraźnie przybliżał się w jej stronę. Po chwili dostrzegła zarys ciemnej postaci. Od razu ją rozpoznała. Wyciągnęła różdżkę w stronę nieznajomego. Na ustach dziewczyny pojawił się złośliwy uśmieszek.

- Mam cię... - wystrzeliła w nieznajomego zaklęcie. Oblodziło ono podłogę pod jego stopami. Osobnik zachwiał się mocno, ale nie upadł. Vesper szybko zmieniła pozycję. I dobrze, bo dosłownie sekundę później w miejsce gdzie wcześniej stała pomknęło zaklęcie ogłuszające.

- Jesteś sto lat za mną Lynx - mężczyzna rozglądał się dookoła,

- Skąd wiedziałeś, że to ja? - zapytała cały czas krążąc dookoła niego.

- Bo tylko ty zamiast mnie ogłuszyć normalnie chcesz mnie wywrócić, aurorze od siedmiu boleści. - kąciki ust mężczyzny uniosły się nieznacznie. Opuścił swoją różdżkę na znak, że nie zamierza już walczyć. Widząc to Vesper zdjęła z siebie zaklęcie ukrywające.

- Ale przyznasz, że prawie cię zaskoczyłam... Snape - uśmiechała się szeroko do swojego dawnego profesora.

- Prawie robi wielką różnicę. - odparł na jej słowa mistrz eliksirów. Stali naprzeciwko siebie, obserwując się w milczeniu.

- Nie pogratulujesz mi odznaki? - zapytała dziewczyna. Zbliżyła się do mężczyzny.

- A zasłużyłaś na nią? - uniósł lekko brew w górę. Vesper prychnęła pod nosem - Skoro ją mam to zasłużyłam.

- Gratuluję. - powiedział cicho Sewerus. Zaskoczyły ją jego słowa. Bardziej spodziewałaby się większej ilości złośliwości i jadu, a ten od razu jej gratuluje.

- Ty coś piłeś? - spojrzała na niego z dziwną miną - Albo cię ktoś podmienił.

- Mogę ci zaproponować szklankę ognistej jak masz problemy ze snem. - zaoferował jej dawny profesor. Nie czekając na jej decyzję skierował się w stronę swoich lochów. Vesper podążyła za nim od razu.

Pierwszy raz zaproponował jej ognistą tuż przed jej SUM-ami. On jako jedyny widział, że ta z pozoru spokojna dziewczyna, w środku aż się trzęsie z nerwów. Nie przejmował się, że daje alkohol nieletniej. Ich relacje od tamtego czasu były dość specyficzne. Na lekcjach byli dla siebie profesorem i uczniem, a poza salą lekcyjną wytworzyła się między nimi nić porozumienia. Ona nigdy nie byłą przez niego traktowana ze współczuciem jak ofiara. Nawet, gdy wróciła do szkoły po wypadku, ten nigdy nie okazał jej cienia łaski. Za to go właśnie ceniła, za to, że zmuszał ją do powrotu do normalności. Może robił to dość brutalnie, ale tylko dzięki takiemu postępowaniu udało jej się jako tako uporać z demonami przeszłości. Sama rewanżowała mu się szacunkiem i poważnym podejściem do lekcji. Czuła, że tylko tego chce od niej.

Nie komentował też jej relacji z Weasleyem, chociaż mogła podejrzewać, że miał go ochotę przekląć gdy tylko się widywali. Gdy pierwszy raz przyznała mu się, że chce wstąpić do Akademii Aurorów tuż po szkole, zaoferował jej pomoc. Oczywiście zrobił to w swoim stylu, atakując ją na korytarzu, a potem dobitnie stwierdzając, że z takim poziomem może od razu poszukać pierwszego śmierciożercy i mu się podłożyć pod różdżkę. Takie pojedynki stały się ich małą tradycją, On mógł się lekko wyżyć, a ona miała z kim ćwiczyć pojedynki. By nie wzbudzać niezdrowych podejrzeń ćwiczyli w jednej z opuszczonych sal. Dzięki takim lekcjom była jedną z lepszych adeptek w akademii. Nie musiała poświęcać na treningi tyle czasu co inni i mogła szlifować te umiejętności aurorskie z jakimi miała problemy.

- Myślałam, że wyląduję jako twoja asystentka. - odezwała się, gdy doszli do jego pokoi. Sewerus otworzył jej drzwi przepuszczając w nich. Siadła na fotelu przy kominku i podkuliła nogi pod siebie. Jej wierzchnia szata rozchyliła się lekko pokazując, że pod spodem dziewczyna ma jedynie pidżamę.

- To propozycja? - zagadnął Snape

- Że co? - zapytała Vesper, nie bardzo wiedziała co on ma na myśli

- No dziewczyna w pidżamie w moim salonie. - nalał ognistej whiskey do szklanek i jedną jej podał

- Nie wyobrażaj sobie za dużo. - pociągnęła małego łyka alkoholu. Rozluźniła się delikatnie. Pierwszy raz siedziała w jego gabinecie jako auror. Ostatni raz widziała się z nim tuż po zakończeniu szkoły na małym sparingu. Do dzisiaj miała po tym pamiątkę w postaci niewielkiej blizny na prawym boku.

- Szkoda, że nie trafiłam do ciebie jako asystentka. - ponowiła Vesper. Na takie słowa Snape spiorunował ją wzrokiem.

- Nie potrzebuję kolejnego bachora na głowie. - siadł naprzeciwko niej.

- A tam bachora od razu. - machnęła ręką szatynka - Nie jestem już dzieckiem

- Nie? - Snape oparł łokcie na kolanach nachylając się w jej stronę - A kto dał plamę niedawno? - mina jej od razu zrzedła - Miałaś jakiś plan, czy tak po prostu dałaś się rozbroić? - ciągnął dalej czarnowłosy. Vesper cała buzowała wewnętrznie po jego słowach. Słuchała ich jednak bez komentarza ze swojej strony. - Co, nagle nie wiesz co powiedzieć? - odłożył swoją szklankę z alkoholem.

- Wystarczy, że ty gadasz za dwoje. - Vesper nie wytrzymała w końcu. Po wszystkim roześmiała się głośno - Brakowało mi twojego optymizmu i pogody ducha Snape. - wyciągnęła przed siebie nogi. - Nie mów tylko Moodiemu, że piję na służbie, bo i tak mam u niego przejebane. - dopiła alkohol.

Sewerus nie odpowiedział na jej słowa. Wiedziała jednak, że nie powie nikomu o tym nocnym piciu. Oboje mieli do siebie zaufanie, chociaż żadne nie powiedziało tego wprost. Vesper wiedziała o jego przeszłości, czytała jego akta w biurze aurorów. Skoro jednak przeszedł na dobrą stronę, a sam Dumbledor za niego poręczył nie miała podstaw by w niego wątpić. Siedzieli tak praktycznie do samego rana wymieniając złośliwości lub milcząc. Wypili przy tym całą butelkę Ognistej. W końcu dziewczyna zaczęła przysypiać lekko znietrzeźwiona na fotelu. Widząc to Sewerus potrząsnął ją za ramię.

- Wstawaj i idź do siebie. - powiedział cicho. Dziewczyna zamruczała coś pod nosem i mocniej opatuliła się szatą - Vesper, wstawaj. - głos Snape'a zrobił się ostrzejszy

- Daj spać nietoperzu. - machnęła w odpowiedzi ręką. Na ustach mężczyzny pojawił się złośliwy uśmieszek.

- Lynx zaraz zaciągnę cie do sypialni i wykorzystam. - jego głos wibrował uwodzicielsko

- Łóżko okej, ale łapy przy sobie. - mówiąc to złapała się jego szaty.

- Sama tego chciałaś. - złapał ją mocno i przerzucił sobie przez ramie. Zaniósł do swojej sypialni i położył na łóżku. Już on się postara, żeby dziewczyna miała ciekawą pobudkę.

* * *

Vesper już dawno nie spało się tak mocno. Budząc się czuła się jednak fatalnie. Głowa pulsowała tępym bólem, suszyło ją też niemiłosiernie. Ostrożnie siadła na łóżku. Gdzieś z bliska dochodził ją odgłos lejącej się wody. Potarła zaspane oczy otwierając je nieco szerzej. To nie była jej sypialnia, i tym bardziej nie było to jej łóżko.

- O kurwa. - wyrwało się dziewczynie. Rozejrzała się po pokoju. Musiał należeć do Snape'a, to z nim wczoraj popiła. Albo urwał jej się film albo zasnęła - Ale kanał. - starała się wstać jak najszybciej z łóżka - No to się wpakowałaś. - mruczała pod nosem zbierając swoje ubrania, z podłogi.

- No, mi do łóżka. - słysząc głos za plecami zamarła. Nie usłyszała jak woda przestaje lecieć i jak otwierają się drzwi do sąsiadującej z pokojem łazienki. Spojrzała przez ramię. W drzwiach stał Snape. Jeszcze wilgotny po prysznicu, ubrany jedynie w czarny szlafrok.

- Ale myśmy... chyba nie ze sobą… - mówiła spanikowana. Co prawda zbudziła się w bieliźnie, ale nie pamiętała kompletnie nic od momentu jak flaszka była prawie pusta. Na ustach mężczyzny pojawił się nieznaczny, złośliwy uśmiech.

- Pijana kobieta w łóżku to skarb. - zamruczał zmysłowo nie spuszczając z niej oczu. Widział jak dziewczyna zaczyna coraz mocniej panikować. - Nic nie było. - powiedział nagle poważniejszym tonem - Zasnęłaś pijana u mnie i nie dałaś się dobudzić. - ręcznikiem zaczął wycierać sobie włosy - Nie chciałem nieść ciebie do twojego pokoju, żebyś uniknęła spotkania z kimkolwiek - Vesper siadła na łóżku.

- Czyli myśmy nic..

- Czy ty jesteś głucha? - mruknął głośniej Snape - Przecież mówię, że ciebie nie dotknąłem... chyba, że tego żałujesz? - nie mógł się pohamować, żeby jej jeszcze nie podręczyć - Może to cię nauczy nie zasypiać gdzie popadnie.

Dziewczyna powoli się uspokajała. Szybko poprawiła pidżamę i narzuciła na siebie szatę.

- Dzięki. - wybąkała mocno zawstydzona całą sytuacją

- Jakby ktoś się pytał, to biegaliśmy z rana. - Sewerus sięgnął po czyste ubrania - Spadaj już do siebie. - Nie musiał jej tego powtarzać. Vesper wypadła od niego z sypialni jakby ją sam Voldemort gonił. Zatrzymała się dopiero w swoim pokoju. Czuła, że nie będzie mu w stanie spojrzeć w oczy przez długi czas. Gdy weszła do siebie, na stoliku stała buteleczka z zielonym eliksirem. Uśmiechnęła się widząc remedium na kaca. Wypiła szybko zawartość buteleczki. Po chwili wszystkie skutki nocnego pijaństwa zaczęły mijać. Sprawdziła jeszcze która godzina. Mieli jeszcze trochę czasu zanim w szkole pojawią się uczniowie, a po nich, wieczorem, przedstawiciele dwóch innych szkół magii.


	4. Chapter 4

Nota od autora

Kolejny rozdział przed Wami :) Za betę dziękuje Kiliandrze :)

* * *

Przed powitalną ucztą, młodzi aurorzy spotkali się ze wszystkimi nauczycielami. Każdy z nich był wtajemniczony w szczegóły ich zadania i żaden nie wnosił co niego sprzeciwu. W szkole zdarzało się czasami, że któryś z nauczycieli brał sobie asystenta, który pomagał mu prowadzić lekcje, więc nie powinno być dla innych zdziwieniem pojawienie się trójki nowych . Vesper przypomniało się, że rodzeństwo Weasley może rozpoznać ją jako aurorkę. Postanowiła sobie, że porozmawia z nimi jeszcze dzisiaj. Nie chciała, żeby jutro cały Gryfindor, a potem pewnie cała szkoła odkryli kim jest.

W końcu nadszedł czas powitalnej uczty.

Przy stole nauczycielskim siedziała między Moody'm a Snape'm. Sala powoli zapełniała się uczniami. Ciche do tej pory mury rozbrzmiały wieloma głosami. Uczniowie dzielili się wakacyjnymi wspomnieniami, inni podekscytowani opowiadali o mistrzostwach w quidditchu. Niektórzy z nich zauważyli nowe osoby przy stole nauczycielskim. Czekała niecierpliwie na moment, aż na stołach pojawią się dania. Cały dzień niewiele jadła i teraz jej żołądek wręcz domagał się jedzenia. Musiała cierpliwie przeczekać ceremonię przydziału i przemówienie dyrektora. Dumbledor przedstawił całej szkole Moodi'ego jako nowego nauczyciela OPCM. Zdziwiła się, gdy ten kazał przedstawić się i jej jako jego asystentka. Wstała niechętnie i skinęła uczniom głową. Kątem oka zauważyła jak Potter puszcza jej zdziwione spojrzenie. Chłopak mógł ją zapamiętać z Mistrzostw, chociaż wątpiła, żeby był aż tak spostrzegawczy. Po całym przedstawianiu się na stołach w końcu pojawiło się jedzenie.

- No nareszcie. - szepnęła pod nosem i zabrała się za jedzenie.

- Mi zawsze alkohol wyostrzał apetyt. - odezwał się po jej prawej Snape. Spiorunowała go wzrokiem za ten komentarz. Mogła przysiąc, że przez chwilę uśmiechał się złośliwie.

Po skończonej uczcie dyrektor wstał ponownie i poprosił wszystkich o ciszę.

- Mam dla was kochani, jeszcze kilka ogłoszeń - zaczął mówić- otóż tego roku zostają odwołane rozgrywki quidditcha ponieważ... - nie zdołał powiedzieć nic więcej, bo przez salę przetoczyła się fala niezadowolenia. Dumbeldore uniósł rękę chcąc wszystkich uciszyć. Gdy wrzawa trochę ucichła zdołał dokończyć -... W tym roku w naszej szkole, będzie miało miejsce niesamowite wydarzenie. - powiódł wzrokiem po uczniach robiąc efektowną pauzę - Otóż jesteśmy w tym roku gospodarzami Turnieju Trójmagicznego. - po tym zaczął wyjaśniać całą idee turnieju. Opowiedział o jego założeniach i głównych zasadach. - Drugim ogłoszeniem, jakie mam w związku z tym, jest ponowne otwarcie klubu pojedynków. – powiedział - profesorowie Moodie i Snape zgodzili się go poprowadzić - zaskoczyło to Vesper. Spojrzała szybko to na jednego to na drugiego. - Jest to dla uczniów możliwość dodatkowych ćwiczeń nad zaklęciami, tak w zamian odwołanych meczów quidditcha. - dodał jeszcze dyrektor. Sprawdził dyskretnie godzinę - Kochani, już czas.

Poprosił uczniów i nauczycieli o wyjście przed szkołę, gdzie mieli uroczyście przywitać gości.

Wraz z innymi ze szkoły czekała na przybycie gości. Pierwsza pojawiła się reprezentacja Durmstrangu. W osobie jej dyrektora Karkarowa, rozpoznała dawnego śmierciożercę. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem widząc jak ten spina się wręcz niezauważalnie na widok Moodiego, czarodzieja, który kiedyś złapał go i postawił przed Wizengamotem. Po wymienieniu kurtuazyjnych słów między oboma dyrektorami pozostało im jedynie oczekiwanie na ostatnią reprezentację, W końcu pojawili się i uczniowie Beauxbatons.

Vesper miała ochotę iść już do siebie. Musiała jednak przyglądać się powitaniom i przemowom. Gdy całość powoli się kończyła, wycofała się w stronę szkoły. Chciała porozmawiać z Weasleyami o nie zdradzaniu jej tożsamości innym. Namierzyła ich w pobliżu schodów prowadzących na wieżę Gryfindoru.

- Fred patrz. - chłopak klepnął brata w ramię - To nasza

- Niedoszła szwagierka. - zakończył drugi bliźniak

- Skoro ją rzucił na pewno nie doszła... -Georg uśmiechnął się złośliwie

- Zamkniecie się obaj? - syknęła dziewczyna - Mam do was sprawę. - Podeszła do obojga bliżej. Wcześniej, niewerbalnie rzuciła kilka czarów maskujących. Nie chciała, żeby ktoś ich podsłuchał.

- Wiem, że wiecie kim jestem. - jeden z braci usiłował coś powiedzieć, ta jednak rzuciła na niego silencio, dla towarzystwa dostało się też drugiemu - Macie to zachować dla siebie. - patrzyła na oboje uważnie - Uwierzcie, że nie chcecie mnie zdradzić ani zawieść. - mówiąc to uśmiechała się słodko - Rozumiemy się? - obaj Weasleyowie pokiwali głowami. Nie miała zamiaru ich zastraszać, wiedząc jednak jakie z nich złośliwe bestie, musiała się posunąć aż do tego. - Teraz zdejmę wszystkie zaklęcia, a wy grzecznie pójdziecie do dormitorium. - jednym machnięciem różdżki pozbyła się wszystkich zaklęć. Obaj patrzyli na nią

- Ona jest straszna bracie. - szepnął jeden

- O tak.- drugi pokiwał głową

Nie reagowała już na to co mówili. Udała się do swoich kwater. Od rana zaczynała lekcję wraz z Moody'm.

Wcześniej, na zebraniu dostała plan zajęć na cały tydzień. Dzięki temu wiedziała, że jutro zaczyna zajęcia z czwartym rokiem, ślizgoni i gryfoni na jednej lekcji. Zapowiadało się ciekawie. Albo oni sami się pozabijają albo zrobi im coś Szalonooki. Znając swojego mentora mogła podejrzewać, że pierwsza lekcja na długo zapadnie im w pamięć. Na pierwszych zajęciach w akademii aurorów Moody skutecznie skupił swoją uwagę prezentując im zaklęcia niewybaczalne i od razu każąc im się ich nauczyć. Nie był jak inni wykładowcy, którzy o tego typu zaklęciach mówili z wyraźną niechęcią. Według Szalonookiego, jeśli nie oni kogoś, to ktoś ich potraktuje nimi.

Uważał, że nie są już wystraszonymi dziećmi trzymającymi się maminej spódnicy, żeby bać się tego typu rzeczy. Dla niej to było logiczne. Była aurorem i wiedziała z czym to się wiąże. Musiała być przygotowana do stosowania takich zaklęć jeśli chciała przeżyć starcie z wrogiem. W tej kwestii przypominała Moodiego. Nie traktowała bycia aurorem jako prestiżu. Innym mogło się wydawać, że aurorzy mają lekko, łatwo i przyjemnie. Nie wiedzieli, że często była to niewdzięczna harówka. Że musieli być biegli nie tylko w zwalczaniu czarnej magii ale również w wypełnianiu stert papierów dla Knota, który skutecznie wypełniał im każdą chwilę, a raczej zapychał ją raportami.

Przy wejściu do lochów, w miejscu gdzie miała odbijać na górę do swoich kwater usłyszała czyjeś przyciszone i dość nerwowe głosy. W jednym rozpoznała Snape'a, a gdy wychyliła się zza rogu zobaczyła też Karkarowa.

- Jak on mógł... jego...- mówił z wyraźnie obcym akcentem bułgar. Severus widząc Vesper, gestem nakazał mu się zamknąć.

- Porozmawiamy później. - powiedział tylko do Karkarowa. Lynx skinęła obu głową i poszła w kierunku schodów prowadzących na drugie piętro, gdzie miała sypialnię. Rozmowa dwóch mężczyzn wydała się jej dziwna. Wiedziała, że oboje znali się jeszcze z czasów, gdy służyli Voldemortowi, ale oboje też wywinęli się Azkabanowi. Snape służbą jasnej stronie, a Karkarow zdradzając swoich towarzyszy. Nie znała dokładnie późniejszych losów bułgara. Wrócił do ojczyzny i tam zaczął odbudowywać swoją pozycję, by po kilku latach zostać dyrektorem szkoły. Nie znała go i musiała na niego uważać. Z rana postanowiła wysłać sowę do biura prosząc o kopie jego akt. Może też jakoś podpyta Severusa o czym rozmawiali.

Stojąc pod swoim pokojem, zdjęła z niego wszystkie osłony. Nie zakładała najlepszych jakie znała. Za dobre jak na pozycję zwykłego asystenta mogłyby być podejrzane. Dopiero w sypialni rozluźniła się po całym dniu. Szybko przebrała się do spania i zakopała w łóżku. Tej nocy spała spokojnie, bez żadnych koszmarów.

* * *

Rano obudziły ją pierwsze promienie słońca. Totalnie zaspana zwlekła się z łóżka i poczłapała do łazienki. Normalnie zaczęłaby dzień od kubka dużej i mocnej kawy. Może uda jej się dogadać ze skrzatami, żeby codziennie rano dostarczały jej kawę do pokoju. Po szybkiej, porannej toalecie poszła do pokoju Tonks. Chciała ją zabrać na poranne bieganie. W Akademii Aurorów często tak robiła. Był to jeden ze sposobów na zachowanie sprawności fizycznej tak niezbędnej dla ich pracy. W Hogwarcie nie zamierzała sobie odpuszczać i dlatego ubrana w lekkie i wyglądające na mugolskie dresy ubranie poszła do pokoju Tonks. Stojąc pod jej drzwiami zapukała mocno.

- Tonks... pobudka. - powiedziała wchodząc do środka. Jak się spodziewała dziewczyna jeszcze spała smacznie. Uśmiechając się złośliwie pod nosem, Vesper machnęła różdżką – Aquamenti - szepnęła. W tym momencie śpiącą oblał strumień zimnej wody. Nieszczęsna ofiara zerwała się od razu w łóżka, przewracając się dodatkowo o leżące koło niego buty.

- Wiedziałam. - Tonks uśmiechała się szeroko. - Następnym razem postaraj się, żeby woda była cieplejsza. - dodała wesoło.

- Zbieraj się i idziemy pobiegać na błoniach. - kiwnęła głową w stronę okna, które wychodziło na wspomniane szkolne błonia - Mamy jeszcze sporo czasu do śniadania.

Starsza aurorka zaczęła się ubierać.

- Mogłabyś sobie czasami odpuścić. - mruczała pod nosem. Ociągała się dość mocno.

- Nie chcę sobie odpuszczać. - schowała różdżkę do rękawa. - No pośpiesz się, chce jeszcze zdążyć na śniadanie przed lekcjami.

Tonks jeszcze pomarudziła po czym razem z Vesper wyszły ze szkoły.

- Dobrze będzie posiedzieć trochę w szkole. - zagadnęła Lynx ruszając truchtem w stronę jeziora

- Zero raportów i papierów.

- Też za tym nie tęsknię.

- Lubię pracę, ale jak mi ktoś podrzuca raport na biurko, to mam mu go ochotę wsadzić w zad i podpalić - Vesper zrobiła zdegustowaną minę. Papierkowa robota była dla niej przykrym obowiązkiem, przed którym uchroniło ją zadanie w Hogwarcie. Dziewczynom tak dobrze się biegało, że mało nie spóźniły się na śniadanie. Do zamku ściągnął je dopiero Hagrid.

* * *

Podczas śniadania Moody polecił jej przygotować klasę na zajęcia. Tak jak podejrzewała, chciał dzisiaj zapoznać młodzież z zaklęciami niewybaczalnymi, by uświadomić im dobitnie z czym może przyjść im się mierzyć w przyszłości. Musiała w związku z tym skończyć jedzenie wcześniej. Przed wyjściem z sali głównej, zaczepił ją jeszcze Snape. Poprosił o spotkanie wieczorem pod pretekstem ustaleń co do klubu pojedynków, który miała im pomóc prowadzić.

Sala lekcyjna wyglądała inaczej niż za czasów jej nauki. Teraz obstawiona była różnymi instrumentami, których przeznaczenie znał jedynie Szalonooki. Znając temat dzisiejszej lekcji, transmutowała kilka drobiazgów w ryciny z podręcznika do OPCM przedstawiające działanie zaklęć niewybaczalnych. Gdy wszystko było już gotowe otworzyła drzwi klasy. Sama stanęła przy oknie czekając na Moodiego i uczniów. Po chwili sala zaczęła się zapełniać. Kilku uczniów rzuciło jej zaciekawione spojrzenie, ona zdawała się jednak ich całkowicie ignorować.

Gdy w sali pojawił się Szalkonooki, zapanowała kompletna cisza. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w starego aurora z niemym podziwem.

- Witajcie. - odezwał się mężczyzna - Dzisiaj zapoznam was z pewnym rodzajem zaklęć

- Zaczyna się. - pomyślała Vesper

- Czy ktoś wie, czym są zaklęcia niewybaczalne? - zapytał. Kilka osób otworzyło szerzej oczy.

- Ale panie profesorze, według programu mieliśmy przerabiać co innego. - odezwała się jakaś Gryfonka z niesamowicie potarganą fryzurą,

- Wiem, panno... - Moody spojrzał na uczennice

- Granger, panie profesorze. - odpowiedziała ona

- Więc panno Granger, wprowadziłem małą zmianę w programie nauczania i dzisiaj poznacie działanie tych zaklęć.

Vesper uśmiechnęła się do siebie na wspomnienie podobnych zajęć w akademii. W tym momencie przemowy, Moody zazwyczaj dodawał, że poznają to działanie na sobie jak nie będą uważać.

- Pano Lynx, proszę wyjaśnić klasie, dlaczego te zaklęcia nazywamy niewybaczalnymi. - zwrócił się do niej.

- Bo użycie któregokolwiek z nich, grozi dożywotnim Azkabanem. - odpowiedziała pewnie Vesper

- Doskonale. - odpowiedział Szalonooki - Zaklęć tych legalnie mogą używać jedynie aurorzy i tylko w sytuacjach bezpośredniego zagrożenia życia.

- Czyli na prawie każdej akcji. - dodała w myślach Lynx

Moody w tym czasie wyjął z szuflady biurka spory słój z dużym pająkiem.

- Ponieważ nie mogę użyć zaklęć na was, to na nim, moja asystentka zaprezentuje wam ich działanie.

Vesper nie pokazała po sobie zdziwienia, że to ona ma pokazać dzieciakom praktyczne zastosowanie tych czarów. Wyjęła z rękawa różdżkę.

- Najpierw działanie zaklęcia Imperiusa. - skinął Vesper, że ta ma już zaczynać. Skupiła się mocno, wypowiedziała inkantację i po chwili pająk zaczął dziwnie tańczyć na stole. Wykonywał każdy jej rozkaz. Moody w tym czasie opowiadał klasie o niebezpieczeństwie jakie to zaklęcie stwarzało w przeszłości. Ciężko było odróżnić kto działał pod wpływem tego zaklęcia, a kto był prawdziwym poplecznikiem Voldemorta. Kolejnym z prezentowanych zaklęć miał być Cruciatus. Gdy tylko Szalonooki wypowiedział tą nazwę i zapytał o jej działanie, zgłosił się jeden z uczniów. Przedstawił się jako Longbottom. Vesper znała historię jego rodziców, którzy po wielodniowych torturach, oszaleli z bólu. Gdyby mogła, nie pokazywałaby tego zaklęcia akurat przy nim.

- Panno Lynx, proszę o demonstrację. - nie miała więc wyboru i musiała wykonać zaklęcie. Pod jego działaniem pająk zaczął drgać przeraźliwie. Do wykonania tego zaklęcia musiała wydobyć z siebie całe pokłady nienawiści i złości jakie miała w sobie. Klasa patrzyła na to wszystko z fascynacją - ślizgoni, zdegustowanie połączone z przerażeniem - gryfoni.

- Zostało nam ostatnie zaklęcie. - Szalonooki zrobił efektowną pauzę - Zaklęcie zabijające. Tylko jedna osoba oparła się jego działaniu - Tu spojrzał wprost na Pottera. Chłopak siedział z poważną miną w ławce. - Do jego wykonania potrzebna jest dość duża siła magiczna i dlatego wykonam je samodzielnie - Vesper ucieszyły te słowa. Nigdy nie lubiła wykonywać tego zaklęcia. Dobrze, że to Moody miał to zrobić, znajomość jego w tak młodym jak jej wieku mogły niektórym osobom zasugerować kim jest na co dzień.

- Avada Kedavra. - z różdżki aurora wystrzelił w pająka zielony promień. Zwierze nie żyło. W klasie zrobiło się jeszcze ciszej niż zwykle. Każdy wpatrywał się teraz w nauczyciela.

- Mam nadzieję, że po tym pokazie, każdy z was podejdzie poważnie do przedmiotu. - odezwał się Szalonooki - Czarna Magia to nie przelewki i tylko z odpowiednim podejściem do tematu zdołacie się oprzeć jej pokusie i będzie umieli sami ją zwalczać. Jeśli zobaczę, że którykolwiek z was używa tych zaklęć, osobiście zamknę takiego delikwenta w Azkabanie. - z ostatnimi słowami zwrócił się przede wszystkim do ślizgonów. Ludzie z tego domu słynęli z pociągu do czarnej magii jakiej przykładami była zaklęcia niewybaczalne. Większość śmierciożerów wywodziła się właśnie z tego domu.

Gdy emocje w klasie nieco opadły, Moody zaczął temat klubu pojedynków.

- Każdy uczeń powyżej trzeciej klasy może się do niego zapisać. – mówił - Zapisy będzie prowadziła moja asystentka, panna Lynx. Dopiero po ustaleniu liczby chętnych uczniów, podamy wam dokładną datę pierwszych zajęć. Pragnę też dodać, że na te zajęcia będą mogli uczęszczać jedynie ci uczniowie, którzy nie mają problemów z nauką. Chętnych do uczestnictwa proszę o zostanie w sali. Reszta z was jest wolna. - tymi słowami zakończył lekcję.

W sali pozostała większość klasy. Dla uczniów taki klub był nowością. Co prawda, dwa lata wcześniej podjęto nieudaną próbę jego prowadzenia. Jednak po pierwszych zajęciach zaprzestano spotkań. Magiczne pojedynki były jedną z ważniejszych magicznych umiejętności według Vesper. Znajomość zaklęć to jedno, ale ich odpowiednie i przede wszystkim umiejętne użycie gwarantowało sukces a często też przeżycie.

Po tych pierwszych zajęciach Vesper miała przerwę. Dopiero po obiedzie miały się odbyć kolejne zajęcia. Tym razem z pierwszym rokiem. Podczas posiłku większość szkoły już wiedziała, co działo się na lekcji czwartego roku. U uczniów klas starszych spowodowało to większą niż zwykle ciekawością. Do klubu pojedynków zapisało się też sporo osób. Głównie z Gryfindoru i Slytherinu. Vesper ubolewała, że z jej Ravenclawu było niewielu przedstawicieli. Większość krukonów wolała zgłębiać wiedzę czystko teoretycznie.

Na lekcji z pierwszą klasą Moody na szczęście ograniczył się tylko do przemowy o czarnej magii, bez jej prezentacji.

Po całym dniu, wieczorem tuż po kolacji, udała się do lochów na spotkanie ze Snape'm. Stawiła się pod jego kwaterami tak jak prosił, o dwudziestej. Chciała zapukać do drzwi, te jednak otworzyły się przed nią same.

- Właź a nie czekasz na zaproszenie. - usłyszała głos Severusa.


	5. Chapter 5

Kolejny rozdział na rozpoczęcie weekendu :)

Podziękowania dla Kiliandry za betę

* * *

Weszła do jego kwatery. Drzwi tak jak się same otworzyły, tak też się same za nią zamknęły. Zauważyła, że mężczyzna stoi przy stole, nad jakimś kociołkiem.

- Co warzysz? - zapytała podchodząc do niego. Zajrzała mu przez ramię.

- Nie potrafisz rozpoznać do czego ta baza? - spytał nie patrząc na nią. Mimo rozmowy wydawał się mocno skupiony na tym co robi. Vesper zawsze lubiła oglądać go przy pracy. Poruszał się wtedy niesamowicie, nie wykonywał żadnych zbędnych ruchów, wszystko było takie dokładne i eleganckie.

- Wiem. Pytanie dla kogo to Veritaserum? - przejechała palcami po brzegu stołu.

- Na pewno nie dla ciebie. - przykręcił płomień pod kociołkiem. Eliksir musiał teraz stać na małym ogniu równo tydzień.

- Mi nie jest potrzebne. - wzruszyła ramionami - Chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać. - zmieniła temat.

Severus kiwnął głową.

- O tym cholernym klubie. - powiedział

- Myślałam, że to twój pomysł?

- Nie mój, tylko Moody mnie w niego wmanewrował. - w jego głosie słychać było niechęć

- To po co się na to zgodziłeś?

- Bo ciebie wkurzy współprowadzenie. - odpowiedział od razu Snape - Moody stwierdził, że sam nie ma czasu, a ty będziesz go miała w nadmiarze.

Dziewczyna mruknęła pod nosem wyraźnie zła. Na ustach mistrza eliksirów pojawił się złośliwy uśmieszek.

- Nie wiem tylko czy dasz radę, biorąc pod uwagę co ostatnio zaprezentowałaś. - dodał złośliwie

- Nie chcesz się przekonać co naprawdę potrafię. - odpowiedziała pewnie. Była świadoma tego, że mimo wcześniejszego skończenia szkolenia aurorskiego, jej umiejętności nie były jakieś wybitne. Była dobra, może nawet niezła. Wiedziała też, że musi się jeszcze sporo nauczyć zanim dorówna komuś pokroju Snape'a czy Szalonookiego. Oni posiadali niesamowite doświadczenie zdobyte podczas pierwszej wojny z Voldemortem. Kiedy oni już walczyli, ona była małym dzieckiem.

Z tamtego okresu pamiętała strach rodziców, ich kłótnie o rodzinę mamy, która jak się okazało wspierała Voldemorta, podczas gdy ród ojca pozostawał neutralnym, nie wspierając żadnej ze stron. W jej głowie znowu pojawiły się zamazane wspomnienia z 'tamtej' nocy. Po raz kolejny, gdy starała się sobie przypomnieć coś więcej, zaczynała słyszeć głos, że jest dobrze, że nie musi się już martwić. Potem zaatakował ją tak silny ból głowy, kiedy chciała się mocniej zagłębić we wspomnienia, że aż jęknęła. Nie była świadoma tego, że odleciała będąc w pokoju Mistrza Eliksirów. Severus obserwował jak dziewczyna nagle milknie, a potem krzywi się z bólu. Vesper zaczęła masować skronie.

- Dawno już tak masz? - głos mężczyzny doprowadził ją do pionu. Spojrzała na niego

- Co mam?

- Nie udawaj, widziałem.

- To nic, głowa mnie zabolała i tyle. - nie chciała opowiadać mu o tym, że czasami zdarza się jej tak, gdy tylko zaczyna myśleć o nocy, gdy zabito jej rodzinę. Ta wiedza, według niej, nie była mu potrzebna .

- Jak tam chcesz. - odparł czarnowłosy.

Żadne z nich nie podjęło już tematu. Vesper nie chciała o tym opowiadać, a Severus uszanował jej decyzję, wiedząc jednocześnie, że sama z tym do niego kiedyś przyjdzie.

- To co z tym klubem? - dziewczyna zajęła miejsce w fotelu przy kominku - Uczymy ich czegoś konkretnego czy tylko nadzorujemy, żeby się nie pozabijali?

- Z ich talentem, a raczej jego brakiem trzeba ich pilnować.

- Pomysł sam w sobie jest fajny i jest wielu chętnych. Szkoda, że z mojego domu nie ma prawie nikogo.

- Krukoni zawsze woleli...

- Myśmy zawsze woleli zakopać się w książkach. - dokończyła za niego dziewczyna

Przez kolejnych parę minut ustalali sposób w jaki chcą prowadzić klub pojedynków, chociaż oboje wiedzieli, że rozmowa na ten temat jest jedynie pretekstem do spotkania i że każde chce zadać zgoła inne pytania. Vesper zgodziła się zostać główną prowadzącą ten klub. Snape i Moody mieli jej tylko pomagać. Udało jej się wyłowić spomiędzy słów Severusa, że według niego nadaje się do tego bardzo dobrze. Oczywiście słowa te okrasił dużą ilością jadu, dając jej jasno do zrozumienia, że nie polepszyła się wcale i dalej może się podłożyć resztkom śmierciożerców pod różdżkę, że na cud zakrawa, że jeszcze się sama nie przeklęła. Z każdym takim słowem Snape utwierdzał ją w przekonaniu, że da sobie radę.

- I pamiętaj, nie proś mnie o pomoc i nie żal się, że ci dzieciarnia na łeb wchodzi. - po tym wiedziała, że pomoże jej chętnie.

Wyczerpali już temat klubu w rozmowie i Vesper zaczęła się zastanawiać jak wypytać Snape'a o Karkarowa. Postać byłego śmierciożercy nie dawała jej spokoju. Szczególnie po zasłyszanym fragmencie rozmowy. Bułgar mógł mieć uraz do Szalonookiego, ale wtedy wypowiadał słowa dziwnym tonem. Zupełnie jakby się czegoś bał. Uważała, że zamiast lęku bardziej na miejscu byłaby niechęć. Chyba że... chyba, że zaczynało się coś dziać. Strach Bułgara musiał mieć jakieś podstawy. Coś musiało sprawić, że ten były śmierciożerca zaczął się bać. Słyszała w biurze dziwne plotki, raz nawet podsłuchała Kingsleya i Szalonookiego. Westchnęła ciężko. Spojrzała na Severusa.

- Jest coś, o czym powinnam wiedzieć? - zapytała patrząc prosto w czarne oczy mężczyzny.

Snape'a zawsze zaskakiwała łatwość z jaką dziewczyna potrafiła dostrzegać na pozór nie widoczne rzeczy. Bardzo łatwo dochodziła do prawidłowych wniosków.

- Po czym wnosisz, że powinnaś o czymś wiedzieć? - rozsiadł się wygodnie naprzeciwko niej. Przywołał butelkę dobrej brandy i dwa kieliszki. Zapowiadało się na dłuższą rozmowę.

- Po prostu połączyłam teraz kilka rzeczy do kupy. - zaczęła Vesper - Najpierw plotki w ministerstwie, potem ten 'występ' na Mistrzostwach, a teraz Karkarow, który chyba się czegoś boi. - wyłożyła.

- Karkarow boi się Szalonookiego. - powiedział Snape - Wiesz, że...

- Wiem, że to on go zamknął, ale to nie o to chodzi.

- Nie przerywaj jak mówię.

- No ale jakby ciebie ktoś postawił przed sądem, sprzed którego byś się wywinął zdradzając towarzyszy to kogo byś się bał? – zapytała - Tego co cię złapał czy tych co zdradziłeś?

Dziewczyna stanowczo za dobrze myślała.

-Nie znasz Karkarowa, nie wiesz jaki jest. On się boi tych, których zdradził, a którzy są teraz na wolności. - chciał, żeby uwierzyła w jego słowa - W Bułgarii jest częściowo poza ich zasięgiem, a tutaj w Anglii mogą go dopaść.

Dziewczyna pokręciła głową

- To nie to. - powiedziała szeptem do siebie - Skoro tak twierdzisz. - odezwała się głośniej - Będę ci wierzyć na słowo, chociaż mnie to nie przekonuje. - uniosła ręce w geście rezygnacji. - będę się mu przyglądała uważnie.

Vesper wyszła z pokoi Severusa z jeszcze większą masą pytań niż miała wchodząc. Zamiast rozjaśnić kilka kwestii, pojawiło się wiele nowych.

- Stanowczo za dużo myślę. - powiedziała do siebie w duchu.

* * *

Kilka dni później odbyło się pierwsze spotkanie klubu pojedynków. Spotkania miały się odbywać w specjalnie przygotowanej sali na czwartym piętrze. Została ona też wcześniej magicznie powiększona by pomieścić wszystkie niezbędne elementy. Podłoga w sali została wyłożona matami na których miały się odbywać pojedynki. Pod ścianami ustawiono kilka manekinów, dla prezentowania na nich niektórych, mocniejszych zaklęć. Snape i Szalonooki mieli prowadzić klub razem z nią, wymówili się jednak dużą ilością obowiązków. Wcześniej namówiła jeszcze Snape'a na pomoc przy tym pierwszym spotkaniu. Zapierał się, że ma lepsze rzeczy do roboty, a godząc się w końcu na przyjście nie omieszkał zaznaczyć, że nie może odpuścić widoku jak robi z siebie idiotkę.

- Witajcie wszyscy. - odezwała się do zebranych uczniów - Mam nadzieję, że nie ma tutaj nikogo kogo być nie powinno. Na zajęcia klubu mogą chodzić osoby od czwartej klasy w wzwyż. Młodsi mogliby sobie nie dać rady, poza tym nie dysponują odpowiednią wiedzą. - mówiła. - Na spotkaniach klubu będą wam pokazywane różne użyteczne zaklęcia. Nie będziecie na nich oceniani. To co wyniesiecie z tych lekcji jest wasze i od was tylko zależy jak wiele się nauczycie. Podczas klubu zapoznam was nie tylko z kilkoma dodatkowymi klątwami, ale również z pozycjami ułatwiającymi odpowiednie rzucanie zaklęć. Dzisiaj będę chciała wam pokazać kilka zaklęć rozbrajających i tarczy. - po tych słowach, wśród uczniów rozległ się pomruk niezadowolenia. Kilku z nich zaczęło komentować, że takie zaklęcia są nieprzydatne i ogólnie po co im one. Słysząc to, Vesper poprosiła jednego z takich delikwentów o wystąpienie. Chłopak był gryfonem z piątego roku.

- Udowodnię ci, że takie zaklęcia wcale nie są nieprzydatne. - nakazała mu jeszcze ustawić się naprzeciwko siebie. Wyjęła różdżkę.

- Spróbuj mnie zaatakować, ja będę się bronić. - chłopak zaatakował ją. Zaklęcie wykonane przez niego, zresztą dość marnie, odbiło się od jej błyskawicznie postawionej tarczy.

- Ciebie nie trzeba nawet rozbrajać Bones. - zadrwił z chłopaka Snape. - Masz tak mierny poziom.

- Dzisiaj postaram się was nauczyć kombinacji protego i expeliarmus. Ci z was którzy je już znają, mają okazję je dopracować. - kazała wszystkim dobrać się w pary. Kilka razy zaprezentowała im prawidłowe wykonanie tych zaklęć. Pokazywała z jaką pozą najlepiej jest je rzucać. Zaczęła krążyć między uczniami. Poprawiała ich postawę jak i pokazywała niektórym, gdzie popełniają błędy. Mogło się wydawać, że tak proste zaklęcia nie muszą wymagać aż tyle pracy ze strony uczniów. Jednak połączenie odpowiednio wypowiadanej inkantacji, ruchu dłoni, niektórych zdawało się przerastać.

Było co prawda kilka osób, które prezentowały jakiś poziom. Zgadzając się na prowadzenie tego klubu, chciała pokazać dzieciakom rzeczy, o jakich sama dowiedziała się w trakcie pojedynków ze Snapem. Pod koniec zajęć widziała, że nie wszystkim podoba się jej idea klubu. Pewnie część myślała, że podczas nich będą mogli ćwiczyć inne, bardziej bojowe zaklęcia.

- Proszę o uwagę. - powiedziała nagle głośno. Wpadła na pomysł jak zachęcić młodych ludzi do zmiany podejścia. - Ja i profesor Snape zaprezentujemy wam teraz, jak będziecie mogli się pojedynkować po takich zajęciach. - mina Severusa w reakcji na jej słowa była bezcenna. Widocznie i jego zaskoczyła.

- Profesorze. - skłoniła się lekko. Uniosła różdżkę tak jak szermierz szablę - Profesor będzie starał się mnie atakować. Ja z początku będę używać tylko zaklęć ćwiczonych przez was dzisiaj.

Severus stanął naprzeciwko niej. Pojedynek profesora i młodej asystentki wywołał zamierzony efekt. Wszyscy zebrani w sali zgromadzili się dookoła nich, zostawiając im jednak sporo miejsca.

Nie czekając na jakikolwiek sygnał Snape posłał w nią zwykłą drętwotę. Odbiła ją błyskawicznie rzuconą tarczą. Krążyli dookoła siebie posyłając jedną klątwę za drugą. Z czasem zaczęli używać coraz mocniejszych czarów. Zdawało się, że tańczą. Ich ruchy były płynne, jedna poza przechodziła w drugą. Każda odpowiednia do rzucanego zaklęcia, idealnie przechodząca w kolejną. Snape atakował, a Lynx się broniła.

Pojedynek z nim kosztował ją sporo wysiłku. Tempo jakie jej narzucił nie zostawiło czasu na myślenie. Musiała działać wręcz instynktownie, tak jak ją kiedyś uczył. Nim się spostrzegli, wpadli w wygodny rytm. Atak, tarcza, kolejny atak, próba rozbrojenia. W pewnym momencie Lynx zatrzymała się, a różdżkę skierowała w bok na znak zakończenia pojedynku. W sali, po takim pokazie zapanowała cisza. Widać było wyraźnie, że tym małym pokazem osiągnęła zamierzony efekt. Po Severusie nie było tego widać, ale musiał być zadowolony z tego małego sparingu.

- Jak się odpowiednio przyłożycie do pracy, będziecie umieli pojedynkować się tak samo. - zwróciła się do uczniów - Za tydzień kontynuujemy o tej samej porze. - tymi słowami zakończyła zajęcia. Poczekała aż wszyscy wyjdą z sali. Dopiero wtedy przywróciła salę do normalnego wyglądu. Poprowadzenie pierwszych zajęć okazało się nie być wcale takie trudne. Może, nie wszystko wyszło idealnie, ale wiedziała teraz mniej więcej co ma poprawić w przyszłości.


	6. Chapter 6

Notka od autora:

oddaję kolejną część w wasze ręce.

Podziękowania dla Kiliandry za bętę :)

* * *

Prowadziła klub pojedynków już prawie drugi miesiąc i musiała przyznać, że sprawiało jej to niemałą frajdę. Mimo początkowego, sporego zainteresowania na spotkania uczęszczała obecnie mniej niż połowa tych, którzy się zapisali. Części chętnych musiała podziękować sama, bo zbyt mocno opuścili się w nauce na rzecz klubu, a część zrezygnowała widząc, że na zajęciach nie można rzucać czarno-magicznych klątw ani wyrównywać porachunków z innymi. Czasami na zajęcia wpadała Tonks z Perrym i we trójkę pokazywali dzieciakom nowe zaklęcia i pozycje. Uczyli je tego, co sami poznali na szkoleniu aurorskim w akademii. Dzięki temu uczniowie dowiadywali się wielu rzeczy, jakich w szkole normalnie się nie nauczało. Udało im się też ukryć prawdziwy powód ich obecności w szkole i jak dotąd nikt nie odkrył, że cała trójka jest aurorami. W Hogwarcie było co prawda kilkoro dzieci ich znajomych z biura, ale te zostały poproszone o zachowanie dyskrecji i jak dotąd nie zdradzili się z wiedzą.

Wśród uczniów uczęszczających na zajęcia wyróżniało się kilkoro. Potter, Malfoy, starsi Weasleyowie. To oni najszybciej chłonęli wiedzę, to im nauka nowych zaklęć przychodziła najszybciej. Pomna uwag Severusa, nigdy nie ustawiała do wspólnych ćwiczeń Malfoya i Pottera, chociaż ta dwójka aż się rwała do pojedynku. Na korytarzach nieraz widziała, jak skaczą sobie do gardeł. Sama czasami musiała ich rozdzielać. Potter zdziwił się, że i on zdobył odjęcie punktów i szlaban. Powiedziała mu wtedy dość dobitnie, że gdyby był mądrzejszy, nie reagowałby na takie dziecinne zaczepki. Oberwało się też młodemu Malfoyowi za atakowanie w szkole na korytarzu. Młody ślizgon nie omieszkał zagrozić jej swoim ojcem i zamknął się dopiero, kiedy odwołała się do jego arystokratycznej godności. W ostatniej chwili powstrzymała się też, żeby mu nie powiedzieć, że jak będzie podskakiwał dalej to mu naśle kontrolę i to nie tylko z ministerstwa, ale też samych aurorów, którzy wywrócą jego dom do góry nogami i pewnie znajdą kilka ciekawych artefaktów. Malfoyowie byli szanowanym rodem, któremu udało się wywinąć sprawiedliwości po pierwszej wojnie z Voldemortem, mimo ich dużego zaangażowania po stronie czarnoksiężnika. Lucjusz opowiadał jak to był pod działaniem imperiusa i nie wiedział co czyni. Przywoływał też swoją żonę i małego synka, że niby jak ktoś mający przy sobie kochane osoby może być taki sam z siebie. O dziwo nie pociągnął za sobą nikogo, nie wskazał żadnych śmierciożerców poza tymi, którzy już zostali pocałowani przez dementora. Robił wszystko, żeby nie zostać zesłanym do Azkabanu. Mogła się założyć, że zeznania te poparł dużą ilością gotówki, która skutecznie przekonała o jego 'niewinności'.

* * *

W ostatnim tygodniu października pojawiła się w szkole magiczna czara. To ona miała dokonać wyboru reprezentanta szkoły. Moody zebrał ich wtedy, całą trójkę i kazał pomóc sobie w zakładaniu dodatkowych zaklęć zabezpieczających dookoła czary, tak by tylko odpowiedni wiekiem uczniowie mogli się zgłosić. Obserwował dokładnie siłę i wykonanie zaklęć. W momencie gdy Vesper miała założyć zaklęcie identyfikujące, Szalonooki kazał im przerwać. Może rzeczywiście byłoby ono za mocne i zupełnie niepotrzebne. Zazwyczaj podobne zaklęcie stosowała do zabezpieczania swoich kwater, tak by mogła wejść tylko ona. W dzień wyboru reprezentanta wybuchł w szkole skandal, gdy po wybraniu trzech zawodników, czara wyrzuciła jeszcze jedno nazwisko...Potter.

- A mogłam dorzucić identyfikację. - szepnęła do siebie pod nosem Vesper. Słysząc to Moody spojrzał na nią dziwnie i pociągnął łyka ze swojej małej manierki - Niech się pan tak nie patrzy na mnie. Poza tym Potter sam by nie wrzucił swojego imienia do czary, a tak ktoś musiał mu pomóc. - powiedziała do swojego przełożonego. Nie widziała już spojrzenia jakie jej posłał.

Sporo czasu zajęło ułagodzenie pozostałych dwóch dyrektorów. Dopiero kiedy Knot oznajmił, że decyzje czary ognia są niepodważalne, bo są czymś w rodzaju magicznego kontraktu. I chcąc nie chcąc Harry będzie musiał wziąć udział w turnieju, chociaż jest na to stanowczo za młody i nie posiada odpowiedniej wiedzy, więc nie jest zagrożeniem dla bardziej doświadczonych reprezentantów. Dopiero wtedy Madame Maxime i Karkarow dali się przekonać. Nie bez znaczenia były słowa Moodiego, że być może chłopak nie przejdzie pierwszego zadania i sam odpadnie, pewnie jeszcze przy tym ginąc. Współczuła chłopakowi. Zadania jakie stały przed nimi sprawiły by kłopot nawet doświadczonym czarodziejom, a tutaj musieli się z nimi zmierzyć zaledwie uczniowie.

Przed początkiem roku szkolnego zostali poinformowani, jakie zadania będą stały przed uczestnikami. Osobiście uważała, że smoki są lekką przesadą. Teraz też zaczynała się główna część ich zadania w Hogwarcie. Jeśli ktoś chciałby przeszkodzić wybranym w zadaniach, zapewne zrobiłby w tym momencie. Każdy z ich czwórki musiał mieć oczy jeszcze szerzej otwarte niż wcześniej. Musieli wyłapywać każde, nawet najmniej podejrzane zachowania i pozornie błahe zdarzenia. Dosłownie wszystko mogło wskazywać o możliwości sabotażu podczas turnieju. W Proroku Codziennym ciągle pisano, czy szkoła jest odpowiednio zabezpieczona, czy to rozważne organizować ten turniej po incydencie do jakiego doszło na mistrzostwach. Przypominano też o wypadkach jakie miały miejsce podczas wcześniejszych turniejów, zapominając dodać, że ostatni miał miejsce w XIX wieku, ponad sto lat wcześniej.

Cały czas obserwowała Karkarowa. Mężczyzna jednak zachowywał się nad wyraz poprawnie i normalnie. Można go było spotkać w sali głównej i przy statku w jakim byli zakwaterowani wszyscy z Durmstrangu. Podczas posiłków rozmawiał jedynie z Dumbledorem i McGonagall, Szalonookiego zaś omijał szerokim łukiem. Na swoich uczniów ciągle pokrzykiwał, trzymając ich krótko. Nie widziała go też, żeby kiedykolwiek zachodził do lochów do Severusa. Robił wszystko, by nie rzucać się w oczy.

* * *

Tydzień przed pierwszym zadaniem, podczas śniadania, wylądowała przed nią niewielka, brązowa sowa. Nie znała jej i nie wiedziała od kogo mógł pochodzić list. Zdjęła ostrożnie wiadomość z jej nóżki i dała jej w zamian kawałek tosta. Sówka zaskrzeczała z wdzięcznością i odleciała. Otworzyła wiadomość i zaczęła czytać.

„_Cześć Lisico._

_Będziemy z Charliem w Hogsmeade za trzy dni._

_Spotkajmy się wtedy w 'Świńskim Łbie'_

_Bill ''_

Uśmiechnęła się, widząc od kogo jest wiadomość. Nie spodziewała się, że chłopak będzie miał ochotę na jakiekolwiek spotkania czy tym bardziej rozmowy. W przerwie między lekcjami wyśle mu odpowiedź. Nie bacząc na dziwne spojrzenie Moodiego wyszła z sali głównej. Przez resztę dnia miała bardzo dobry humor. Kiedy wieczorem wracała do siebie, zatrzymał ją Severus. Wyłapała, że mężczyzna szybko rzucił 'Mufliato'.

- Mam dla ciebie wiadomość.

- Wiadomość... dla mnie? - zapytała zdziwiona

- Nie przedrzeźniaj mnie, głupia.

- No nie denerwuj się, bo zmarszczek dostaniesz.

- Mi one w niczym nie przeszkodzą, a ciebie z nimi Weasley całkiem rzuci.

- Mów jaka to wiadomość. - puściła mimo uszu to co powiedział o Billu

- Ktoś warzy w szkole eliksir wielosokowy, zginęło mi kilka składników z prywatnego składu.

Vesper zmarszczyła czoło w zamyśleniu.

- I dlaczego przychodzisz z tym do mnie, a nie do na przykład Moodiego czy Dumbledora?

- Bo pierwszy lepiej żeby nie wiedział co mam w składzie, a drugi jest za bardzo zajęty, żeby i to mu dorzucać.

- Masz jakieś podejrzenia? - zaczęła pytać - Ktoś z nauczycieli, czy może uczeń?

- Nauczycielom ufam, a z uczniów nikt podejrzany go nie uwarzy. Jedynie kilka osób zrobi coś podobnego do tego i może się tym nie otruje.

Lynx zaczęła myśleć intensywnie o tym, kto mógłby warzyć taki eliksir w szkole. Osoba będąca w jego posiadaniu stanowiła niemałe zagrożenie, bo była w stanie podszyć się praktycznie pod każdego. Mógł być to uczeń, chociaż ze słów Severusa wynikało, że żaden nie będzie tego w stanie dokonać. Nauczyciele byli poza podejrzeniami. Chyba, że był to któryś z ludzi spoza szkoły. Podejrzany mógłby być ktoś z Durmstrangu, ale tutaj z kolei nie chciała wydawać sądu od razu, żeby nie było, że jest uprzedzona.

- To mi dałeś teraz do myślenia.

- W końcu może zaczniesz. - dodał złośliwie Snape.

- Ktoś musi.

Nie rozmawiała z nim długo. Zapytał się jej jeszcze, czy miewa dalej bóle głowy. Skłamała mu gładko, że od tamtego czasu już ich nie ma. Prawda była jednak taka, że niemal co noc śniła o tamtych wydarzeniach. Dochodziła do pewnego miejsca, w którym ból głowy stawał się nie do zniesienia, po czym budziła się zlana potem. Zawsze wszystko kończyło się w po słowach śmierciożercy do niej. Nie potrafiła pójść dalej we śnie. Nawet jeśli udawało jej się jakoś opanować ból, jakaś siła wybudzała ją, a ciepły głos mówił, że jest już dobrze, że nie będzie jej więcej bolało. Zupełnie jakby ktoś na siłę nie chciał, żeby poznała co się dokładnie stało w tamtą noc. Spróbuje sama dojść do tego, a dopiero jak jej się nie uda, poprosi o pomoc. Nie wiedziała jednak kogo by mogła prosić. Nigdy nie lubiła tego robić, było to dla niej okazywaniem słabości. Pokazywaniem innym, że jest nieudolna.

- Idę spać. - machnęła w końcu ręką Severusowi. Oddaliła się do siebie.

* * *

Trzy dni później udała się do Hogsmeade na spotkanie z Billem. Cieszyła się, że odbędzie się ono w pubie. Po całym dniu, kiedy musiała zastępować Moodiego na lekcjach miała dość. Klasy mając z nią zastępstwa, za punkt honoru wzięły sobie uprzykrzać jej lekcje. To, że nie przeklęła nikogo zakrawało na cud. Musiała się czegoś napić na uspokojenie. Przez cholernego nietoperza odkryła, że szklaneczka ognistej uspokaja ją lepiej niż eliksir. Opatuliła się mocniej płaszczem i przyspieszyła kroku. Wieczory bywały bardzo zimne pod koniec listopada. Na dniach może spaść już pierwszy śnieg. Z radością przywitała ciepłe wnętrze pubu. Uśmiechnęła się szerzej widząc znajomą rudą czuprynę. Mimo, że nie byli już ze sobą, ona nadal rumieniła się jak podlotek na jego widok. Ruszyła do stolika przy którym siedział.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie czekałeś długo. - siadła naprzeciwko niego rozpinając płaszcz.

- Nie Lisico. - uśmiechnął się w ten cholernie czarujący sposób.

- Nie szczerz się tak do mnie, bo pomyślę, że chcesz się przerzucić z mumii na mnie. - u barmana zamówiła duże grzane piwo. W Świńskim Łbie robili je najlepsze, z dużą ilością goździków i jakiś nieznanych jej przypraw korzennych. Doskonale rozgrzewało w takie zimne dni jak ten.

- Charlie pewnie pilnuje smoków. - zagadnęła, gdy zapanowała między nimi cisza.

- Nie, jeszcze nie przyjechał. – powiedział - Miał być, ale wstrzymali ich jeszcze na kilka dni w Rumunii. Przyleci ze smokami w dzień zadania.

Zrobiła zdziwioną minę.

- Myślałam, że też będzie. - przyniesiono jej piwo.

- Tak jest lepiej, możemy posiedzieć sami, jak kiedyś. - mówił młody mężczyzna. Dookoła nich, w knajpie panował półmrok. Vesper wpatrywała się w niego. Był taki jakim go pamiętała. Te same długie, rude włosy, zebrane w niesforny kucyk. To samo zadziorne spojrzenie, którym potrafił wywołać jej rumieniec. Przybyły mu dodatkowe kolczyki w uszach. Jej wzrok zatrzymał się chwilę na jego ustach. Tak cholernie kuszących. Wiedział jak ich używać, cudownie całował.

- Patrzysz się na mnie jak na smakowity kąsek. - usłyszała jego głos przy uchu. Nie zauważyła kiedy przysiadł się bliżej niej. Odsunęła się delikatnie od niego. Bill zaśmiał się na jej reakcje.

- Moi bracia nie dają ci mocno w kość? - zapytał. Założył jej za ucho kosmyk włosów. Nie odsuwał się od niej.

- Nie. Freda i Georga usadziłam od razu i teraz już się nie wychylają, a Ron też jakoś spokojny.

Druga dłoń chłopaka złapała delikatnie jej. Kciukiem pogłaskał wierzch jej dłoni.

- Nie musisz być tak blisko. - szepnęła Vesper. Lekko acz stanowczo starała się odsunąć od niego.

- Myślałem, żeby wrócić do Anglii. - powiedział nagle chłopak - Może wtedy moglibyśmy zacząć od początku.

- Nie... wiesz, że to nie wyjdzie. - ucięła od razu - Żadne z nas nie zostawi pracy. Lepiej zostawić to tak jak jest. Kolejna kłótnia i...

- Nie będzie kolejnych kłótni... poniosło nas wtedy oboje.

Pokręciła głową.

- Przyjechałeś, żeby mnie namawiać na powrót do ciebie? - zapytała

- Może chcę, żebyś dała nam szansę.

- Szansę na co? Nie lepiej powiedzieć od razu, że matka cię męczy, kiedy jej synową przedstawisz?

- Moja matka nie ma tu nic do rzeczy. Nie mówiłem jej nawet, że przyjadę wcześniej. Jest przekonana, że pojawię się z Charliem i smokami za kilka dni.

Te słowa zdziwiły ją. Bill był niesamowicie przywiązany do rodziny i przyjeżdżając nawet na chwilę zawsze informował ich o tym. Może rzeczywiście mu zależało na niej, może chciał serio zacząć wszystko od nowa? Kiedy byli ze sobą, było im bardzo dobrze razem. Z początku myślała, że on stara się do niej zbliżyć, bo wcześniej przyjaźnił się z jej bratem. Myślała wtedy, że chce ją i siebie pocieszyć po stracie. Z tego pocieszania wyszedł związek, który jakoś przetrwał aż do zakończenia przez nią szkoły. W sumie nigdy nie uważała ich za parę w dosłownym sensie. Nie byli jak typowe pary, nie spędzali ze sobą ciągle czasu, nie chodzili za ręce i nie okazywali czułości na każdym kroku. Gdy on już odszedł ze szkoły, ona się w niej jeszcze uczyła. Widywali się kilka razy do roku. Czasami udawało mu się przyjechać do Hogsmeade, czy namówić jej ciotkę, by pozwoliła jej spędzić święta w Norze. Im oboje byli starsi, tym bardziej on naciskał, żeby ich bycie razem stało się jakieś bardziej normalne. Chciał jej nawet załatwić pracę u Gringotta w Egipcie, gdzie sam pracował. Ona miała już jednak swoje plany, jej marzenia o byciu aurorem powoli się spełniały. Poróżniło ich kilka zasadniczych kwestii. Obawiała się, że teraz może być podobnie. Pokręciła głową.

- Daj mi przemyśleć wszystko. - powiedziała po chwili zamyślenia. Obawa przed popsuciem ich relacji, blokowała jej możliwość zaufania mu w tej kwestii. Chociaż gdzieś w głębi chciałaby, żeby to właśnie on był z nią, o ile miałaby mieć kiedyś kogoś.

Bill dotknął jej policzka

- Dam ci tyle czasu ile chcesz. - szepnął patrząc jej prosto w oczy. Uśmiechnęła się lekko pod nosem i przytuliła do jego dłoni. Chłopak nachylił się mocniej do niej. Czuła jego oddech na swoich ustach. Po chwili już ją całował. Z początku delikatnie, jedynie muskając jej wargi swoimi. Pogłębił pocałunek a jego język zakradł się w jej usta. Zamruczała zadowolona, oddając mu usta we władanie. Czuła dziwnie przyjemne uczucie w brzuchu. Jęknęła niezadowolona, gdy się od niej oderwał. Miała lekko zamglone spojrzenie.

- Tęskniłem za tym Lisiczko. - szepnął jeszcze. Gdyby ktoś się jej zapytał, o czym wtedy rozmawiali, nie potrafiłaby powtórzyć. W pamięci zostało jej uczucie, niesamowicie przyjemnie spędzonego wieczoru.

Spotykali się codziennie, aż do pierwszego zadania. Wychodziła z zamku do Hogsmeade by spędzić każdego wieczoru kilka godzin z chłopakiem. Opowiadała mu o sobie, swoim szkoleniu aurorskim. Dowiadywał się od niej o szkole i Potterze. Dużo ze sobą rozmawiali. Przez cały czas, dzielący ich pierwsze spotkanie, aż po dzień pierwszego zadania w turnieju trójmagicznym, Vesper chodziła z głową w chmurach. W wieczór przed zadaniem umówili się, że zobaczą się dopiero wieczorem po wszystkim. Powiedział jej, że będzie zbyt zajęty cały dzień i że będzie miał czas dla niej później. Ona też miała zajęty cały dzień. Normalne obowiązki szkolne musiała połączyć z misją ochrony.

* * *

Rankiem, w dniu kiedy zawodnicy mieli się zmierzyć ze smokami, udała się wprost na arenę zmagań. Oprócz kilku oficjalnie występujących aurorów, miała być tam też ich trójka, wmieszana między uczniami. Widziała Billa, jak pomaga bratu przy smokach. Jego niezwykła znajomość starożytnych uroków, pozwalała zapanować nad tak niezwykłymi istotami jakimi były smoki. Na te magiczne istoty działała jedynie najsilniejsza, elementarna magia. Nie podchodziła do niego. Musiała skupić się na swoich obowiązkach. Po rozpoczęciu zadań turniejowych oglądała je razem z innymi. Nie mogła się doczekać wieczora, kiedy znowu mieli się spotkać z Billem w Hogsmeade. Chciała mu wtedy powiedzieć, że mogą spróbować od nowa. Chłopak dał jej do zrozumienia, że nie będzie miał nic przeciwko temu, że jest aurorem. Moody zmył się z trybun tuż przed tym, jak miał się zaprezentować Potter. Młody chłopak pokazał, że mimo swojego wieku i braku dużego doświadczenia potrafi sobie dać radę. Na najbliższym klubie pojedynków pogratuluje mu osobiście tego występu. Była już w pobliżu namiotów, gdzie były smoki, gdy zauważyła, jak jeden z nich, wyrywający się dość mocno, puszcza ognisty oddech wprost na Billa. Mało nie krzyknęła ze strachu. Weasleyowi udało się jednak zasłonić tarczą w ostatniej chwili. Rękaw jego szaty był spalony. Na pewno zostaną mu blizny. Od razu pojawili się przy nim medycy i zaprowadzili go do zamku.

Pobiegłaby tam od razy, gdyby nie zatrzymał jej Kingsley. Poprosił ją dyskretnie o spotkanie w zamku w sprawie raportów z zadania. Nie śmiała go prosić o możliwość dania mu ich później, jak już się dowie o stanie Billa. Niechętnie wróciła do swojej kwatery po raporty. Były to głównie jej spostrzeżenia na temat sytuacji w szkole. Jak dotąd nie wydarzyło się nic podejrzanego. Schacklebolt wysłuchał jej sprawozdania w gabinecie dyrektora. Cały czas była zdenerwowana, co nie umknęło uwadze jej przełożonego.

- Lynx spokojnie, chłopak się wyliże. - starał się ją pocieszyć.

- Skąd pan wie? - zapytała od razu.

- Widać jak zareagowałaś, gdy oberwał.

Vesper podrapała się nerwowo po karku. Nie chciała, żeby tak to było widać.

- Mogę już...

- Idź do niego. - Kingsley odprawił ją. Dziwne rozkojarzenie dziewczyny zrzucił na karb jej zdenerwowania.

Szybkim krokiem poszła w stronę skrzydła szpitalnego. Weszła po cichu do środka. Dookoła łóżka chłopaka zebrało się jego rodzeństwo. Rozmawiali i śmiali się głośno między sobą. Powoli podeszła do nich. Bliźniaki widząc ją uśmiechnęli się złośliwie.

- Kogo nasze...

- Oczy widzą...

- Wypad. - odezwał się Bill. Patrzył się wyraźnie zaskoczony na Vesper. Ta poczekała, aż jego rodzeństwo wyjdzie z sali.

- Przyszłabym wcześniej, ale mnie Kingsley zatrzymał po drodze. - siadła przy łóżku. Ręka Billa była cała w bandażach. Dotknęła jej ostrożnie.

- Myślałem, że nie będziesz mnie chciała widzieć po tym wszystkim. - odezwał się cicho.

Vesper zaśmiała się pod nosem.

- Przecież nie mam ci tego za złe. - wczoraj rozstali się dość szybko i myślała, że to przez to chłopak się tłumaczy - Przecież już ci to tłumaczyłam Bill.

- Ta, tłumaczyłaś. - zmarszczył czoło. Ostatnie ich spotkanie zapamiętał dość mocno, kiedy oberwał jej klątwą.

Westchnęła ciężko.

- Ile mam ci mówić? Miałeś swoje powody, żeby tak zareagować. - na ustach dziewczyny był delikatny uśmiech - Wiesz... myślałam o tym co mi wczoraj mówiłeś i... - spuściła wzrok wpatrując się w stopy.

Zmarszczył czoło. O czym ta dziewczyna mówiła w tym momencie?

- To niemożliwie Lisiczko. - nazwał ją tak jak zawsze, gdy byli sami

- Co jest niemożliwe? - od razu podniosła wzrok na niego.

- Żebym ci cokolwiek mówił wczoraj. - patrzył poważnie na nią

- Ale... sam chciałeś... wczoraj. - zaczęła się jąkać.

Pokręcił głową.

- Nie mała, nie mogłem.

- Dlaczego... Bill?

Chłopak westchnął ciężko.

- Mała, wczoraj byłem w Rumunii, przyleciałem dopiero rano.


	7. Chapter 7

Notka od autora:

Kolejny rozdział przed Wami. Mam nadzieję, że ci z Was, którzy to czytają, zostawią swoją opinię o tym opowiadaniu.

Dziękuję Kiliandrze za betę i cenne rady :)

* * *

- Nie mała, nie mogłem.

- Dlaczego...Bill?

Chłopak westchnął ciężko.

- Mała, wczoraj byłem w Rumunii, przyleciałem dopiero rano.

Zaśmiała się na jego słowa.

- Żartujesz sobie teraz, prawda? Wczoraj mówiłeś, że chcesz zacząć ze mną od nowa Bill. - chciała dotknąć jego policzka, ten jednak się odsunął.

Chłopak nie wiedział co ona wygaduje.

- W takich sprawach nigdy nie żartuję. - siadł na łóżku uważając, żeby nie urazić poparzonej ręki.

- No ale… - Vesper nie wiedziała, dlaczego on tak mówi. Przecież jeszcze wczoraj chciał z nią być. Opowiadał jej przy kuflu grzańca, jak za nią tęsknił.

Bill patrzył się uważnie na dziewczynę. Zachowywała się inaczej niż normalnie. Nigdy nie była taka słodka a i on nie zachowywałby się tak jak ona mówiła. Ledwie udało im się dojść do porozumienia po ich gwałtownym zerwaniu. Niemożliwe było też ich spotkanie wczoraj. Dopiero z rana przybyli z Charliem do Hogwartu, więc nie mógł się z nią widzieć ani tym bardziej proponować, żeby do siebie wrócili. Podejrzewał, że dziewczyna wciąż chowa do niego urazę i teraz chce się odegrać na nim za to jak ją potraktował.

- O co ci chodzi Ves? Jeśli masz do mnie ciągle pretensje, to powiedz wprost. Nie lubię takich szopek.

- To nie są żadne szopki. Przemyślałam trochę i wiesz... chcę wrócić do ciebie. Zrobimy tak jak mówiłeś. - uśmiechała się delikatnie. Ponownie chciała dotknąć jego ręki.

- Możesz poprosić panią Pomfrey? - zapytał nagle - Miała mi podać eliksiry. - C_oś było nie tak z Ves. Z racjonalnie się zachowującej osoby zamieniła się w słodką idiotkę. Nigdy nie powiedziałaby takich słów. Albo sobie teraz żartuje, albo coś się jej stało. Czemu też twierdziła, że widziała się z nim wczoraj? Pani Pomfrey powinna ją zobaczyć. Może ona będzie w stanie powiedzieć co się dzieje z dziewczyną._

Vesper wstała od razu z miejsca.

- Już idę. - zrobiłaby wszystko dla niego. Coraz mocniej czuła swoje przywiązanie do Billa, jej uczucie robiło się mocniejsze. Byłaby w stanie zrobić dla niego wszystko. Szybko znalazła szkolną pielęgniarkę i poprosiła ją o przyjście do chłopaka.

- Dobrze się czujesz? - zapytała kobieta widząc dziwnie zamglone spojrzenie dziewczyny.

- Wyśmienicie. Może się pani pośpieszyć, Bill cierpi.

Kobieta pokiwała głową i poszła w stronę łóżka, gdzie leżał Weasley. Ten zaczął jej od razu mówić, że z Vesper coś jest nie tak, że nie zachowuje się normalnie. Mówił to szybko, żeby sama zainteresowana nie słyszała. Poppy spojrzała na dziewczynę. Mierzyła ją przez chwilę wzrokiem.

- Przypomniało mi się, że profesor Snape nie doniósł mi odpowiednich eliksirów. Pójdę po niego. - szybkim krokiem poszła w stronę lochów, gdzie miała nadzieję zastać mistrza eliksirów. Znalazła go pogrążonego w rozmowie z Lucjuszem Malfoyem w pobliżu zejścia do lochów.

- ...Podobno uciekł, zniknął... - mogła jeszcze usłyszeć słowa Lucjusza.

- Severusie, mogę ciebie prosić na chwilę?

Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią.

- Nie widzisz, że jestem zajęty?

Kobieta spojrzała na drugiego z mężczyzn.

- Chodzi mi o Lynx. Nie zachowuje się normalnie.

- Ona nigdy nie była normalna.

- To ważne. - pielęgniarka powstrzymywała się przed mocniejszym podniesieniem głosu.

Snape powiedział coś mężczyźnie z którym rozmawiał. Ten skinął głową.

- Nie ma sprawy Severusie, idź. Porozmawiamy jeszcze.

- Prowadź do tej ofiary. - w głosie mistrza eliksirów słychać było ledwie skrywaną niechęć. Razem z Poppy udali się z powrotem do skrzydła szpitalnego.

- Co ona takiego wyrabia, że jest aż potrzebna moja obecność? - zapytał mężczyzna

- Podobno za mocno klei się do Billa.

Severus uniósł brew do góry.

- I z powodu owładniętej hormonami idiotki mnie wzywasz? On nie potrafi sobie poradzić z jedną dziewczyną.

Poppy spiorunowała go wzrokiem.

- Twierdzi też, że widziała się z nim wczoraj, a chłopak dopiero dzisiaj z rana pojawił się w Hogwarcie. Wiem, bo wracałam od Pomony ze szklarni i widziałam jak wita się z braćmi a potem... - reszty nie dokończyła. Snape prawie pobiegł do skrzydła szpitalnego. Wpadł do sali z wyciągniętą różdżką. Znalazł się momentalnie przy łóżku chłopaka i przystawił mu różdżkę do gardła. Działo się to tak szybko, że Vesper nie była w stanie nawet zareagować.

- Severusie. - odezwała się zaskoczona

- Milcz głupia. - warknął do niej - Co powiedziałem ci w szóstej klasie po waszym wygranym ze ślizgonami meczu Weasley? - zwrócił się ostro do chłopaka - Gadaj.

- Powiedziałeś, że wsadzisz mi ten ryży łeb do kociołka jak jeszcze raz się odezwę. - odpowiedział chłopak. Na to czarnowłosy zabrał różdżkę.

- Możesz mi powiedzieć czemu to zrobiłeś? - Vesper starała się patrzeć na niego z całą ostrością na jaką było ją stać. Severus złapał ją pod brodę i uniósł jej głowę w górę. Źrenice dziewczyny były mocno powiększone, a jej policzki lekko zaróżowione. Wyglądała jak pod wpływem jakiegoś eliksiru.

- Poppy, masz może na składzie eliksir na kaca? - zapytał się pielęgniarki, która zdążyła już do nich dojść.

- Powinnam go gdzieś mieć. - odpowiedziała kobieta. Poszła do składziku, gdzie trzymała wszystkie mikstury. Tą, o którą poprosił Severus stosowała dość rzadko. Zdarzało się jednak niekiedy, że szósto czy siódmo klasiści upijali się przemycaną do szkoły ognistą whiskey. Wtedy podawała im specyfik, żeby mogli iść na lekcje. Znalazła dość szybko buteleczkę z zielonym eliksirem. Zaniosła ją Severusowi. Snape specjalnie poprosił o ten szczególny. Był on w stanie neutralizować zatrucie nie tylko ognistą whiskey, ale też niektórymi eliksirami wpływającymi na umysł. Podejrzewał, że dziewczynie mogła zostać podana amortencja albo coś do niej podobnego. Nie zastanawiał się teraz gdzie ani kto to zrobił. Gdy dojdzie do siebie, będzie w stanie sama o tym powiedzieć.

- Wypij to. - polecił Vesper.

- A po co mam to pić? - zapytała podejrzliwie dziewczyna

- Pij. - powiedział już ostrzej

- Nie będę tego piła, jak nie jestem pijana. Sam mówiłeś, że po tym pitym na trzeźwo można się porzygać.

Złapał dziewczynę i unieruchomił jej ręce. Trzymał ją na tyle mocno, że nie była się w stanie wyrwać, mimo starań. Podsunął jej otwartą buteleczkę do ust.

- Mam ci to wlać siłą? – syknął – Pij. - Vesper niechętnie uchyliła usta. Snape szybko wlał jej eliksir do gardła po czym ją puścił. Przełknęła eliksir. Przez chwilę nie działo się nic. Po chwili jednak dziewczyna złapała się za brzuch i skuliła. Zaczęła drżeć na całym ciele i wymiotować. Widać było, lekkie zaróżowienie wymiocin.

- Co się jej dzieje? - zapytał szybko Bil

- To co podejrzewałem. Kretynce ktoś podał amortencję. - to co się z nią działo wyraźnie wskazywało na działanie tego eliksiru. Po alkoholu nie byłoby żadnych dodatkowych sensacjii. Dopiero wypicie go po wcześniejszym spożyciu innych eliksirów powodowało podobne objawy. Vesper upadła na kolana ciężko oddychając. Czuła się paskudnie. Jakby kilka dni piła nieustannie i nagle wytrzeźwiała. Ciągle targały nią torsje, a głowa pulsowała tępym bólem.

- Co to kurwa jest? - mruknęła niewyraźnie pod nosem. Oddychała ciężko.

- Właśnie, co to kurwa było? Kto ci podawał coś ostatnio do picia? - głos mistrza eliksirów nigdy nie brzmiał łagodnie i przyjemnie, ale teraz był wyraźnie wkurzony. Poppy w międzyczasie usunęła z podłogi jej wymiociny.

- Ostatnio... piłam tylko w szkole i... - podniosła powoli spojrzenie na siedzącego na łóżku chłopaka. Zrobiło jej się naraz tak głupio, że miała ochotę jeszcze raz zwymiotować.

- I... z kim jeszcze piłaś? - Severus chciał to usłyszeć z jej ust.

- Z Billem w Hogsmeade. - odpowiedziała cicho. Pamiętała dokładnie co mówiła i co gorsza co robiła z chłopakiem w tym czasie. Wstała ostrożnie z podłogi ciągle czując ból w brzuchu i zawroty głowy - Pójdę już do siebie. - nie była w stanie spojrzeć chłopakowi w twarz.

- Nigdzie nie pójdziesz, dopóki nie dowiem się, kto ci podał amortencję.

- A kto miał mi ją podać? Ją można dawać tylko na gorąco- mówiąc to ostatnie słowo zbladła. Rzekomy Bill każdego dnia zamawiał jej grzane piwo, gdy byli w pubie.

- Miło, że pamiętasz podręcznik do eliksirów. - zadrwił Snape.

- Dostałam to w grzańcu. - powiedziała Vesper - Było tam tak wiele przypraw, że nie wyczułam eliksiru. - W trakcie szkolenia aurorskiego byli szkoleni jak wyczuwać niektóre eliksiry w piciu i potrawach. Zawiodła, bo nie spodziewała się, że eliksir ten poda jej ktoś wyglądający jak Bill, a jemu przecież ufała. Zaczęła myśleć intensywnie. _Po co ktoś chciał podać ten eliksir akurat jej? I kim mogła być osoba podszywająca się pod Billa pod działaniem wieloskowego? _Kolejne pytania pojawiały się w jej głowie. Będzie musiała powiedzieć o tym wszystkim Moodiemu.

- Idę stąd. - powiedziała do zebranych. Nie patrzyła wcale na leżącego na łóżku chłopaka. Była mocno zażenowana. Czuła, że nie będzie w stanie spojrzeć mu w oczy długi czas. Nie zatrzymywana już przez nikogo opuściła skrzydło szpitalne. Miała do rozwiązania sporą zagadkę i czuła, że może to być początek czegoś większego.

* * *

Na swój pokój założyła najsilniejszą barierę jaką znała. Chciała mieć pewność, że będzie mogła w spokoju pomyśleć, o tym co się stało. Poprosiła jeszcze skrzata domowego o dzbanek herbaty i rozsiadła w wygodnym fotelu przy kominku. Przede wszystkim musiała się uspokoić wewnętrznie, po całej akcji z fałszywym Billem. _Jak mogła nie zauważyć, że ten z którym spędzała tyle czasu w pubie nie jest rzeczywistym Billem? Ten ktoś był jego idealną kopią_. Przekonywała siebie, że może odkryłaby mistyfikację, gdyby zauważyła jakąkolwiek różnicę w zachowaniu. Żeby tak było, cholerną amortencję musiała wypić już pierwszego wieczoru. Ktoś wybrał idealny moment na jej podanie. W szkole od razu byłaby wykryta ale w pubie... Kto tam sprawdzał zawartość kufli? Dodatkowo jej ulubione grzane piwo, było bardzo mocno przyprawione i ciężko byłoby doszukać się w nim obcego aromatu. Ktoś ją znał, skoro wiedział, że zamówi akurat to. Drugą sprawą było to, kim był rzekomy Bill. Komu tak bardzo zależało na omotaniu jej i po co chciał ją omamiać? Było wiele pytań i jeszcze więcej niewiadomych.

Jutro z rana pójdzie i porozmawia z Moodym. Dzisiaj nie ma na to siły ani chęci. Wyrzucała sobie, że tak łatwo dała się podejść. Wiedziała, dlaczego amortencja zadziałała na nią w taki sposób i było to dla niej nie do zniesienia. Całkowicie zaprzeczało temu co sobie wmawiała i w co chciała wierzyć. Czy aż tak bardzo mu ufała, że nie sprawdziła tożsamości chłopaka wiedząc, że ktoś może używać eliksiru wielosokowego w szkole? A może rzeczywiście chciała do niego wrócić, chciała mieć kogoś przy sobie? Nie tylko Tonks i innych z biura, ale kogoś jej bliższego. Od czasów jej 'związku' z Billem nie miała nikogo. Kilku chłopaków z biura czy z akademii chciało się z nią umawiać. Odmawiała każdemu, chcąc się skupić na jak najlepszym ukończeniu akademii. Miewała jednak czasami wrażenie, że coś jej umyka w życiu. Pojawiał się jakiś irracjonalny lęk, że mimo jej dość młodego wieku, że będzie sama. Po kilku godzinach wysiadywania fotelu z herbatą, Vesper doszła do wniosku, że najważniejsze jest teraz znalezienie tego, kto podszywał się pod Billa i odkrycie jego motywów. O chłopaku postara się zapomnieć. Nie może zajmować nim swoich myśli, bo to ją tylko rozprasza, czego przykład miała dając sobie podać amortencję i nie sprawdzając jego tożsamości.

* * *

Zasnęła na fotelu. Obudził ją nad ranem patronus Perrego. Mówiący jego głosem kot kazał jej jak najszybciej stawić się w Hogsmeade, gdzie czeka już na nich Moody. Zerwała się czym prędzej z fotela. Nie zwracała uwagi na to, że potrąciła stolik zrzucając z niego dzbanek po herbacie. Szybko zdjęła zabezpieczenia pokoju. Pod nim zastała Perry'ego.

- Mocniej nie mogłaś się zamurować? - mruknął zaspany chłopak.

- Chciałam mieć spokój.

- Od godziny próbowałem się do ciebie dostać.

- Nie przedrzesz się przez moje zabezpieczenia. - powiedziała ze słodki uśmiechem

- Dobra, nie gadajmy bo stary i tak jest wściekły.

Złapała jeszcze ciepły płaszcz i wyszli. Szli szybkim krokiem do wyjścia ze szkoły.

- Czemu nas zrywa w nocy z łóżek? - zapytała,

- Złapał dzisiaj kogoś w Hogsmeade i chce, żebyśmy byli przy przesłuchaniu.

Vesper spięła się nieznacznie na tą wiadomość. Możliwe, że był to ten cholerny przebieraniec.

- Nie mówił kim jest ten złapany?

- Nie, ale kazał zjawić się jak najszybciej. Nie widziałem tego kogoś, ale Moody jest cholernie wściekły z jego powodu. Mamy go wstępnie przesłuchać, a potem będzie musiał go przekazać do Azkabanu.

- W takim razie nie każmy im czekać. - otuliła się szczelniej płaszczem. Zimno było jedną z rzeczy jakie nienawidziła. W milczeniu doszli do wioski, gdzie czekał na nich Szalonooki ze złapanym osobnikiem. Perry zaprowadził ją do pubu pod świńskim łbem. Tamtejszy barman kiwnął im głową na schody na piętro. Tam w jednym z pokoi zastali Moody'ego. Przed nim, związany, siedział na krześle mężczyzna. Czarne tłustawe włosy luźno opadały na ramiona mężczyzny. Miał na sobie za duże ubranie, identyczne z tym jakie miał na sobie Bill. Gdy podniósł głowę poznała go od razu.

- Evan Rosier. - powiedziała cicho. Zacisnęła mocno pięści. Jedynie obecność jej przełożonego powstrzymywała ją od zajebania go na miejscu za to co jej zrobił. Za to całe podszywanie się pod Billa, za to jak ją wykorzystał.

- Dobrze, że jesteście. Przesłuchamy go razem.

Na ustach byłego śmierciożercy pojawił się kpiący uśmieszek.

- On nie powinien być w Azkabanie? - zapytał Perry.

- Był. Uciekł stamtąd niedawno. Prorok Codzienny nie informował o tym na prośbę ministra, co było głupotą. Was nie informowałem, bo nie sądziliśmy, że pojawi się tutaj w trakcie trwania turnieju, kiedy kręci się tak wielu z nas.

Vesper aż świerzbiło, żeby potraktować Rosiera jakąś naprawdę paskudną klątwą.

- Kiedy pojawią się ludzie od nas? - zapytała. Nie spuszczała wzroku z mężczyzny.

- Kilku już jest, ale najpierw my sobie z nim pogadamy.

- Kiedy go pan złapał? - zapytała Vesper.

- Siedział na dole w pubie wyraźnie na kogoś czekając. Gdy chciał się wymknąć bo eliksir przestawał działać złapałem go.

- To już drugi raz jak pan go łapie. - wtrącił Perry.

Złapany śmierciożerca chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak rzucone na niego wcześniej zaklęcie milczenia skutecznie to uniemożliwiało. Vesper obawiała się tego, co on będzie miał do powiedzenia. Jego zeznania mogły ją nieco pogrążyć.

- Na co w sumie teraz czekamy? - Lynx nie spuszczała wzroku z więźnia.

- Tonks ma przynieść veritaserum z zamku.

- Mógł pan powiedzieć Perremu to bym je wzięła. Zanim Tonks je przyniesie może minąć trochę czasu.

- Perry mógł pomyśleć sam, żeby je przynieść.

Chłopak oburzył się na słowa przełożonego.

- Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że go pan potrzebuje?

- A jak go miałem przesłuchać chłopcze?

- Uspokójcie się oboje. - Vesper starała się uspokoić tą dwójkę. Żadne z nich, pochłonięte kłótnią nie zauważyło, że skrępowany mężczyzna zaczyna się wyswobadzać a magiczne więzy jakimi był spętany puszczają. Zupełnie, jakby zaklęcie wiążące było rzucone słabiej. Po chwili stało się kilka rzeczy jednocześnie. Lynx zauważyła jak Rosier wstaje szybkim ruchem i sięga po różdżkę stojącego przed nim Perry'ego odpychając jednocześnie chłopaka przed siebie, prosto na starszego aurora. Szalonookiemu udało się uskoczyć i rzuca w jego stronę drętwotę, ta jednak zamiast śmierciożercy dosięga zdezorientowanego chłopaka, który usiłował się podnieść z podłogi. Vesper zadziałała tak szybko jak potrafiła. Rzuciła w Rosiera zaklęcie paraliżujące. Mężczyzna był jednak zbyt zwinny i umknął mu z łatwością. Ledwo postawiła tarczę widząc, że w jej stronę mknie kolejna klątwa. W międzyczasie Szalonookiemu udało się zdjąć drętwotę z Perry'ego. Nakazał mu też jak odsunąć się na bok, bo ten bez różdżki był nieprzydatny. Vesper nie zwracała na Moodiego i Perry'ego zbyt dużej uwagi, Rosier był bardzo wymagającym przeciwnikiem. Jej kolejne zaklęcie były odbijane. Nie próbowała nawet rzucać klątw znanych tylko jej rodzinie. Były zbyt niebezpieczne w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu. Nie zauważyła jak Perry podnosi ze stolika różdżkę, wcześniej zabraną Evanowi i skutecznie ogłusza Szalonookiego nim ten zdążył zareagować. Ostatnie słowa jakie słyszy to sectumpsempra. Potem błękitny promień dosięgnął jej, a ból odebrał przytomność.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kolejny rozdział nieco spóźniony ale już na miejscu. Opóźnione spowodowane małym pobytem szpitalnym i złamaną nogą. Teraz ruszam już pełną parą z dalszymi częściami opowiadania.**

**Dziękuje mojej becie Kiliandrze za poprawę i cenne rady :)**

* * *

_Ból. Czemu to tak cholernie boli. Ciężko... ciężko oddychać. Oddech boli._

- Nie wolno jej jeszcze przesłuchiwać - powiedział jakiś damski głos - Jej rany dopiero się goją i nie będziemy ryzykować wybudzania jej z magicznej śpiączki.

- Podajcie jej eliksir regenerujący – męski, ostry głos, wyraźnie niecierpliwy.

- Podanie go w jej stanie spowoduje ponowne otwarcie ran – dodał ten sam damski głos.

- To poskładajcie ją jak najszybciej, do cholery. Od czego jesteście?

_Co tak śmierdzi? Chyba znowu jestem w Mungu, wtedy też tak jebało miksturami._

- Miała szczęście, że przeżyła.

- Jeszcze nie widziałam, żeby ktoś miał tak zmasakrowane wnętrze.

- Zostanie jej kilka paskudnych blizn.

_Pieprzyć blizny. Niech to tak już nie boli. No dajcie mi coś na ból, do cholery. Słyszy mnie ktoś? Halo, ja tu leżę !_

_- Spokojnie, będzie dobrze, już nic cie nie będzie bolało - znowu słyszę ten cholerny głos._

_- Nie będzie nic dobrze, to boli._

_- Już nic nie będzie bolało, nie musisz myśleć o przeszłości._

_- Pieprzyć przeszłość._

_- Nie będziesz pamiętała o tej nocy...ciiii...zabierzemy ci wspomnienia moje dziecko..._

_- O chuj ci chodzi?_

_- Oblivate._

_- Nieeeee...to boli...mamo, zostawcie moją mamę...tato...- _Fala wspomnień zalała umył dziewczyny. Były one tak realne, jakby była tam znowu. Jakby kolejny raz oberwała klątwą. Widziała nagie zwłoki matki, ciało ojca przy kominku w salonie.

- Szybko, ona się budzi, wołajcie lekarza.

Na sali intensywnej terapii szpitala Św. Munga zapanował chaos, gdy leżąca tam pacjentka zaczęła się wybudzać. Dziewczynę przetransportowano do szpitala kilkanaście dni temu, gdy została poważnie ranna podczas przesłuchania. Jej przełożony nie był w stanie powiedzieć, jaka klątwa ją dosięgła. Nie rozpoznawał jej i stwierdził jedynie, że musiało to być jakieś czarnomagiczne paskudztwo. Zanim Rosier nie uciekł, na sekundę przed pojawieniem się reszty aurorów, rzucił czymś w dziewczynę, a ta po chwili leżała na podłodze i malowniczo się wykrwawiała.

Z ust Vesper dobywał się coraz głośniejszy jęk. Zaczynała się też rzucać na łóżku. Na bandażach jakimi była obwiązana pojawiła się krew. Pielęgniarki starały się ją utrzymać. Nie mogły użyć magii do jej unieruchomienia. Nim przybiegli lekarze, dziewczyna praktycznie się zerwała z łóżka. Dopiero mago-medycy zdołali z powrotem przywiązać dziewczynę do łóżka. Unieruchomiona uspokoiła się.

Opadła na łóżko. Z jej oczu leciały łzy, a z ust dobywały ciche jęki bólu. Wydawało się, że śpi. Jeden z medyków, starszy mężczyzna, pamiętał ją. Osiem lat temu przywieziono ją ledwo żywą z masakry jaka miała miejsce w jej domu podczas świąt. Teraz znowu gdzieś oberwała, a on zrobi wszystko, żeby stanęła na nogi. Musiał ustalić też, skąd u niej taki napad. Wcześniej, miała podobne. Rany fizyczne zagoiły się dość szybko, wtedy jednak nie mogli jej wybudzić dość długo ze śpiączki. Teraz z kolei wybudzała się sama i to za wcześnie. Sam umieszczał ją w śpiączce i ustalał czas jej trwania na czas gojenia obrażeń wewnętrznych. Gdy udało im się w końcu opanować mniej więcej stan dziewczyny, zapuścił zaklęcie sondujące w jej ciało. Rany wewnętrzne były już niemal całkowicie zagojone, a wszystkie pocięte żebra pozrastały się. Problemem była jej psychika. Jej mózg sprawiał wrażenie, jakby potraktowany nieumiejętnie rzuconym Oblivate. Stąd mógł być dzisiejszy atak. Sprawdził jeszcze raz. Jego podejrzenia, że wybudziła się ze śpiączki, potwierdziły się. Dziewczyna zapadła teraz w zwyczajny, mocny sen. Będzie musiał poinformować biuro aurorów, że dziewczyna jest już przytomna. Zrobi to jednak dopiero jak się obudzi.

Pierwszym, co poczuła Vesper po obudzeniu, było duże otępienie. Zupełnie jakby spała za długo. W głowie jej ćmiło, mięśnie bolały jak zastałe. Gdy chciała się przeciągnąć, odkryła, że jest przywiązana do łóżka. Otworzyła oczy. Z początku oślepiło ją jasne światło. Gdy wzrok już jej się nieco przyzwyczaił mogła zauważyć, że jest w szpitalu. Poznawała ten surowy wystrój Munga i wszechogarniający zapach mikstur. Chciała kogoś zawołać, żeby ją rozwiązał. Z jej gardła wydobył się dziwny, mocno zachrypnięty głos. Po chwili w sali pojawiła się pielęgniarka. Gdy tylko zobaczyła, że Vesper już nie śpi, wyszła z sali szybkim krokiem, nie mówiąc nic do dziewczyny. Nie spodobało się to młodej aurorce. Nie była długo sama w sali. Chwilę po wyjściu pielęgniarki do sali wszedł starszy mago-medyk. Wydawało się jej, że skądś go kojarzy.

- Dość wcześnie się zbudziłaś - odezwał się do niej.

- Długo... długo spałam? - zapytała z wyraźnym trudem.

- Siedemnaście dni - odpowiedział.

Kiwnęła do siebie głową. _Długo._

- Co z Perrym? - zapytała jeszcze. Po tym jak ją zaatakował wtedy w pubie, mógł być teraz w Azkabanie w najlepszym razie. Medyk pokręcił głową, robiąc przy tym zmartwiona minę.

- Zginął z ręki Szalonookiego - odpowiedział. Dość spokojnie przyjęła tą wiadomość. - Niedługo pojawi się ktoś od ciebie - dodał jeszcze mężczyzna.

Pokiwała głową i opadła na poduszki.

- Możecie mnie rozwiązać? - poprosiła jeszcze cicho. Mężczyzna machnięciem różdżki rozwiązał więzy jakie przytrzymywały ją na łóżku.

- Nie wstawaj jeszcze. Leżałaś tak długo, że możesz się czuć nieswojo jeszcze jakiś czas.

Po wyjściu lekarza Vesper leżała jakiś czas sama na sali. Wszystkie próby poskładania sobie wydarzeń z pubu w całość były udaremniane przez narastający ból głowy. Jedyne co do niej docierało to to, że Perry zginął a ona spędziła siedemnaście dni pogrążona w magicznej śpiączce. Szkoda jej było tego chłopaka. Był niezłym kumplem, na którym można było polegać. Trzymali się z Tonks we trójkę od początków akademii aurorów. Nigdy nie pokazywał po sobie niczego, co mogło zmniejszyć jej zaufanie do niego. Ostatnie co pamiętała z feralnego wieczoru to to, jak Perry petryfikuje Szalonokiego. Co go do tego skłoniło, pozostawało dla niej zagadką. Chłopak był zbyt oddanym sprawie funkcjonariuszem, żeby ot tak zaatakować przełożonego. Gdy się mocniej zastanowiła, istniało dla niej jedno wytłumaczenie. Imperius. Rosier musiał nim potraktować chłopaka. Ale jak to zrobił, skoro był już skrępowany? To musiało stać się wcześniej. Gdzieś w głębi miała wrażenie, że to wszystko śmierdzi. Coś jej tu nie pasowało. Kto chciałby rzucać Imperiusa na Aurora, żeby uciec? Przecież lepsze byłoby ogłuszenie bądź zabicie i wtedy ucieczka. Chyba, że Perry pod Imperiusem miał zrobić coś innego? Nie była się jednak w stanie dalej zastanawiać. Ból głowy zrobił się tak uciążliwy, że musiała wezwać pielęgniarkę, by ta podała jej eliksir przeciwbólowy.

Gdy lek zaczął działać, pojawili się aurorzy z wydziału dochodzeniowego. Zaczęli oni dokładnie wypytywać dziewczynę o wydarzenia z nocy w pubie. Opowiedziała im kilka razy swoją wersję wydarzeń. Musiała się powtarzać, gdyż nie chcieli oni wierzyć w jej podejrzenia co do Imperiusa. We wcześniejszej fazie dochodzenia, kiedy ona była w śpiączce, doszli do wniosku, że chłopak działał w zmowie ze śmierciożercą. Vesper nie chciała już tego dłużej drążyć. Skoro oni uważali, że chłopak był winny, to ok. Ona sama się tym zajmie i dowie, co tak naprawdę działo się wtedy w pubie.

Po pytaniach dotyczących Perry'ego, śledczy zaczęli pytać o jej udział we wszystkim. Dopytywali się, od kiedy zaczęła spotykać się z fałszywym Billem. Czy prosił ją o jakąś przysługę. Powiedziała im, że była na tyle blisko Pottera w szkole, że mogło mu chodzić o niego właśnie. Dodała jeszcze, że fałszywy Bill, a właściwie Rosier nie prosił jej o nic co mogłoby zaszkodzić chłopakowi. Śledczy siedzieli u niej dość długi czas, wypytując szczegółowo po kilka razy o wydarzenia z pubu i te poprzedzające je bezpośrednio. Przepytywaliby ją jeszcze dłużej, gdyby nie lekarz, który nakazał dać spokój swojej pacjentce. Vesper była mu za to wdzięczna. Nie miała pretensji do aurorów za tak długie przesłuchanie. Wykonywali swoje obowiązki. Także zadawanie jej praktycznie tych samych pytań nie było bezsensowne, a miało na celu sprawdzenie, czy ona nie kręci i mówi prawdę. Pewnie gdyby nie przebywała w szpitalu, dostałaby Veritaserum do wypicia. Było ono jednak nieodpuszczalne do użycia u osób wybudzanych po długich śpiączkach.

Po wyjściu aurorów, lekarz doradził jej, by zażyła eliksir bezsennego snu. To pomoże jej przespać całą noc spokojnie. Bez bólu i koszmarów. Przystała na jego propozycję. Im bardziej dochodziła do siebie tym większy czuła ból i zmęczenie.

Resztę pobytu w szpitalu spędziła spokojnie. Rany goiły się idealnie, a ona pojona eliksirami nie czuła już bólu. Cieszyła się też, że nikt jej nie odwiedzał. Mogła w spokoju dochodzić do siebie. Do domu wróciła tuż przed świętami. Odrzuciła zaproszenie rodziny matki do wspólnego spędzenia świąt. Robiła tak co roku, nie mając ochoty spędzać tego czasu z siostrą matki. Wcześniej wymawiała się nauką w szkole, a potem w akademii. Teraz napisała ciotce, że nie czuje się jeszcze najlepiej i chciałaby spędzić ten czas samemu, by nie psuć im wspaniałej atmosfery świąt swoim zdrowiem. Pisała w liście do niej bardzo dyplomatycznie mimo iż nie cierpiała tej kobiety, która miała fioła na punkcie czystości krwi i tym podobnych bzdur.

Po śmierci jej rodziców to ona przejęła opiekę nad nią i nad jej rodzinną posiadłością. Miała jednak dostęp jedynie do jadalni i pokoju gościnnego. Pozostałe pokoje w domu były zabezpieczone przez jej ojca i to tak, że zaklęcia nie puściły nawet po jego śmierci. Ciotka nie raz prosiła ją o zdjęcie tych barier. Vesper wykręcała się od tego tłumaczeniem, że nie zna się na takich czarach. Pewnie któregoś dnia zamieszka z powrotem w rodzinnej posiadłości. Teraz jednak wolała spędzać czas w swoim małym służbowym mieszkanku.

Poranek w Boże Narodzenie przywitał ją białym puchem za oknem i kilkoma paczkami na stole w salonie. Jak każdemu pracownikowi Ministerstwa zamieszkującemu służbowe mieszkania, tak i jej, pocztę donosiły mieszkające w Ministerstwie skrzaty. Wśród świątecznych prezentów zauważyła jeden opakowany w zielony papier. Domyślała się od kogo on może być. Gdy go otworzyła zaczęła się głośno śmiać. Trzymała w rękach książkę o wdzięcznym tytule „Rozpoznawanie trucizn i mikstur". Nie musiała nawet czytać życzeń, bo po pierwsze to co było dołączone do kartki, mogło w najlepszym razie uchodzić za kąśliwą uwagę, a po drugie wiedziała, że tylko jedna osoba mogła jej dać taki prezent.

W innych paczkach znalazła trochę słodyczy, kilka praktycznych pierdów, które wylądują w jej magicznie powiększonym kufrze, a niedługo o nich zapomni. Znalazła też buteleczkę z jakimś eliksirem od ciotki. Na załączonej kartce było napisane, że jest to cudowna mikstura, która niweluje wszelki ból i przywraca ciało do zdrowia. Już ona podejrzewała o jakie niwelowanie bólu najchętniej by ciotce chodziło. Zawartość butelki od razu wylądowała w zlewie. Oczywiście odpisze ciotce podziękowania za pamięć o niej i troskę. Z chęcią dopisała by jeszcze, że próba jakiegokolwiek wpłynięcia na funkcjonariusza biura aurorów jest wysoce karalna. Nie miałaby nic do tej kobiety gdyby nie jej sposób bycia i to w jaki sposób ciągle podkreślała swoje pochodzenie. Z tego co Vesper pamiętała, bardziej rozpaczała, gdy jej starszy brat został osadzony dożywotnio w Azkabanie, niż po śmierci siostry, zabitej przez śmierciożerców.

Pozostałe dni świąt spędziła sama w domu. Miała jeszcze kilka zaproszeń na różne świąteczne spotkania i imprezy, jedno nawet od Billa, wszystkie jednak odrzuciła. Pojawiła się jedynie na chwilę w pracy, by poprosić o kopię akt sprawy Perry'ego. Wyjaśniła to tym, że chce się dowiedzieć tego, co przespała. Z aktami i dobrą herbatą zaszyła się na dobre w domu. Lekarze zabronili jej czynnie pracować do początku stycznia. Nie chciała jednak bezczynnie siedzieć, woląc zająć się wyjaśnieniem tego, dlaczego Perry zachował się wtedy w pubie tak, a nie inaczej. Nie pasowało jej tutaj za dużo rzeczy i ona musiała dowiedzieć się koniecznie co to było. Jakiś szósty zmysł podpowiadał jej, że to może być coś poważniejszego.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kolejny rozdział oddaje w wasze ręce. Podziękowania dla bety za motywującego kopa :)**

**komentarze, czy jakiekolwiek wyrażenie opinii o ficku mile widziane**

* * *

Nim się spostrzegła, Vesper musiała wracać do pracy. Wbrew jej przypuszczeniom nie wycofano jej ze stanowiska w szkole. Podobno sam Moody interweniował w tej sprawie u szefa departamentu aurorów. Stwierdził, że nie mogą zezwolić jej jeszcze wrócić do pracy w terenie, a misja w szkole jest spokojniejsza i pozwoli jej odzyskać siły i równowagę po stracie przyjaciela.

Przed powrotem do pracy Vesper odwiedziła jeszcze grób Perry'ego w jego rodzinnej miejscowości pod Londynem.

- Zobaczysz stary - szepnęła przykucając przy nagrobku. Odgarnęła śnieg z płyty. – Odkryję prawdę - z kieszeni wyjęła i powiększyła butelkę z ulubionym gatunkiem whiskey chłopaka. W oczach dziewczyny zaczęły się kręcić łzy, gdy wspominała ich wspólnie spędzony czas. To jak się poznali na pierwszych wykładach na szkoleniu aurorskim. Jak wspólnie ćwiczyli zaklęcia i walkę wręcz. Ich wspólne świętowanie zdanych egzaminów i radość, gdy cała ich trójka uzyskała odznaki i została przyjęta do czynnej służby.

Odkręciła przyniesioną butelkę i wylała jej zawartość na nagrobek.

- Przyniosłam butelkę zamiast kwiatów, miałam ci ją dać na święta – szepnęła. - Chociaż tak poczujesz jej zapach. I nie mów, że to marnotrawstwo - uśmiechnęła się przez łzy. - Pamiętam, jak mnie za to zawsze ochrzaniałeś, że rozlewam - Otarła rękawem łzy z oczu.

Ktoś tak szczery jak Perry nie mógł zrobić tego, o co został oskarżony. Mógł tak potraktować wrogów, ale nie przyjaciół. - Nie powiem Tonks, że się w niej bujałeś - szepnęła jeszcze. - Dziewczyna by się załamała i była by jeszcze mniej rozgarnięta.

Siedziała jeszcze jakiś czas przy grobie przyjaciela, wspominając wspólnie spędzony czas. Obiecała sobie, że przywróci dobre jego imię i dowie się, kto posłużył się nim i w jakim celu.

Do Hogsmeade aportowała się dopiero wtedy, kiedy zaklęcie ogrzewające zaczęło puszczać. Nie brała ze sobą żadnych bagaży. Wszystkie jej rzeczy zostały w szkole, a ona prosiła o ich nie odsyłanie do niej na święta. Przedzierając się nieodśnieżoną ścieżką do szkoły, układała w głowie plan działania.

_- Muszę być ostrożna. Nie wiadomo kto i dlaczego rzucił Imperiusa na Perry'ego. To musiał być Imperius, nic innego nie zmusiłoby go do działania wbrew sobie... Pogadam jeszcze z Severusem, on może znać jakieś mikstury o podobnym działaniu. _

Nie chciała nic pominąć. Rozważała każdą możliwość.Myśli rozpoczęły gonitwę w jej gł ła też dowiedzieć się od Severusa, co działo się w czasie kiedy nie było jej w szkole. Może też podzieli się z nią jakimiś spostrzeżeniami. Był kiedyś śmierciożercą i na pewno zna sposób ich myślenia. On też mógł naprowadzić ją na właściwy trop i pomóc znaleźć winnych śmierci przyjaciela. Tak zdeterminowana przekroczyła bramy Hogwartu. Po wejściu do szkoły od razu skierowała się w stronę lochów i gabinetu Mistrza Eliksirów. Westchnęła jeszcze mocno przed tym nim zapukała. Gdy nikt nie jej nie odpowiedział, chciała się wycofać. Robiąc krok w tył natrafiła plecami na przeszkodę.

- Zastanawiałem się, ile czasu ci zajmie zorientowanie się o mojej obecności za twoimi plecami - usłyszała głos Snape'a za sobą. Odwróciła się momentalnie do niego. - Kolejny pokaz wspaniałych umiejętności aurorskich w twoim wykonaniu.

- Sprawę mam do ciebie - przerwała jego tyradę o braku jej umiejętności.

- Jak chcesz, żebym cię nauczył wykrywania innych, to lepiej wróć na szkolenie - odpowiedział jej.

Znosiła jego drwinę. Wiedziała, że nie reagując na nią nie zachęci go do rozwinięcia skrzydeł jego złośliwości.

- Czy są mikstury, które dają takie samo działanie jak Imperius? - wyłożyła to, po co do niego przyszła. Spojrzała w jego czarne oczy.

- Wchodź - Od razu otworzył jej drzwi do swoich pokoi. Nie czekając na kolejne zaproszenie weszła za nim i zamknęła drzwi. Mężczyzna podszedł do dużego regału stojącego przy ścianie. Wyraźnie szukał na nim jakiejś książki. - Wiesz, że wchodzisz na śliski grunt? - odezwał się do niej.

- Nie zgadzam się z wynikami śledztwa po prostu - siadła na fotelu przy kominku.

Severus podał jej książkę.

- „Zaklęcia niewybaczalne i ich straszliwe skutki" - przeczytała tytuł na głos. - Po co mi ten podręcznik. Znam go niemal na pamięć.

- To wydanie wycofane tuż po wydrukowaniu - odpowiedział mężczyzna. - W obecnej wersji w obiegu nie ma wielu przypisów i kilku moich komentarzy na marginesie. - Machnięciem różdżki rozlał Ognistej whisky do dwóch kieliszków. - Masz, pewnie zmarzłaś - Wręczył jej jeden. - Nie poplam tylko książki...

- Bo ty zaplamisz ściany moją krwią - Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. - Nie będę się pytać skąd ją masz. Podejrzewam, że jest na wykazie książek zakazanych.

- To wydanie owszem. Ale chyba nie naskarżysz na mnie przełożonym? - Rozsiadł się wygodnie w fotelu obok kominka.

- Za kogo ty mnie masz?

- Za nieudolnego Aurora - odpowiedział z drwiną.

- Też cię lubię - Vesper zagłębiła się w lekturze.

Nie chciała wynosić książki poza komnaty Severusa. Pewnie i tak by jej nie pożyczył. Znalazła rozdział opisujący działanie zaklęcia Imperiusa. Ominęła część opisującą samo zaklęcie. Skupiła się na przypisach pod rozdziałem. Nie było tam napisane nic, czego by nie wiedziała, ani o możliwości przełamania zaklęcia, jak i o skutkach ubocznych. Pod wszystkim, drobnymi literami, charakterystycznym pismem mężczyzny było napisane „proszek haitański". Podniosła spojrzenie na Severusa.

- Znalazłaś już to czego szukałaś - bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał. - Uprzedzając twoje pytanie, nie mam go na składzie i tak wiem jak go zrobić. Powinnaś wiedzieć, że jego posiadanie jest...

- Jest zagrożone dożywotnim Azkabanem - powiedziała za niego. - Nie rozumiem po co o nim napisałeś?

- Wiesz jakie on ma działanie?

Vesper pokręciła przecząco głową. Słyszała tą nazwę na szkoleniu. Nie wyjaśniono im jednak jego działania mówiąc, że jest to produkt kategorii A i jego posiadanie w Anglii jak i praktycznie w całym magicznym świecie jest ściśle zakazane.

- Powstrzymam się od komentarza na temat jakości waszego szkolenia - Severus siadł naprzeciwko niej i zaczął tłumaczyć. - Słyszałaś kiedyś o zombie?

- To chyba takie mugolskie żywe trupy czy coś takiego.

- Tak, można tak powiedzieć. Proszek ten w niektórych kręgach jest nazywany „proszkiem zombie".

-_ Zombie... żywe trupy... Imperius - _Vesper zaczęła powoli kojarzyć, co chce jej przekazać Snape.

- Coś ci już świta, czy nie bardzo?

- Nie wiem czy dobrze myślę. Ten proszek... on, ożywia trupy?

- Prawie dobrze. Chociaż nie tak do końca. On nie ożywia trupów. On sprawia, że człowiek staje się bezwolny - tłumaczył mężczyzna. - Wykonuje wszystkie rozkazy swojego pana, więc zachowuje się tak jak pod zaklęciem Imperiusa.

- Z tego co wiem, to żadna ze znalezionych na miejscu różdżek nie wykonywała tego zaklęcia. Sprawdzili też moją.

- Dla ścisłości, sprawdzili też różdżki kilku innym osobom ze szkoły - Nie musiał mówić więcej, by wiedziała, że jedną z nich była jego różdżka. Śmierciożercom, nawet byłym i nawet tym cieszącym się zaufaniem Dumbledora, nie ufano zbytnio.

Vesper zaczęła się mocno zastanawiać nad tym, czy rzeczywiście ktoś mógł użyć tego proszku. Przecież istniała jeszcze możliwość, że Rosier miał inną różdżkę, a nie tylko tą, którą podobno zgubił na miejscu zdarzenia. I kolejne pytanie, skąd ktoś mógł zdobyć taki proszek? Może od jakiegoś handlarza z Knokturnu?

- Widzę, że masz sporo pytań - głos Severusa wyrwał ją z zamyślenia. - Zostaw je na kiedy indziej. Idź już teraz do siebie. Jest dość późno, a od rana wracają uczniowie.

Podziękowała mu jeszcze za pomoc i wróciła do swojej komnaty. W duchu podziękowała szkolnym skrzatom za napalenie w jej kominku. Rozmowa z Severusem dała jej bardziej wskazówki niż konkretne odpowiedzi. Mężczyzna kolejny raz nie mówił jej nic wprost, zostawiając większość jej samej do rozwiązania. - _Jestem krukonką, potrafię myśleć._

Kolejne dni mijały jej w miarę spokojnie. O ile spokojem można nazwać ciągłe zagadywanie przez nauczycieli i Tonks o jej samopoczucie. Widziała jak druga aurorka daje sobie jakoś radę ze stratą przyjaciela, chociaż też nie jest jej jakoś łatwo. Na zajęciach klubu pojedynków widziała, jak uczniów aż świerzbi, żeby wypytać się jej dokładnie o wydarzenia z pubu.

O sprawie nie pisano w proroku ze względu na Turniej Trójmagiczny. Ministerstwo robiło wszystko, żeby nie nagłośnić incydentu, bo to tylko bardziej podkopałoby zaufanie czarodziei do tej instytucji. Wspomniano jedynie, że jeden z młodych aurorów zginął na służbie, gdy zaatakował przełożonego z wyraźną chęcią zabicia. A skoro tak chciano zatuszować sprawę, wszyscy o niej wiedzieli. Szkoła żyła tą sprawą niedługo po tym, gdy to się wydarzyło.

Powrót Vesper do szkoły spowodował, że wszystko ponownie odżyło. Może nie tak intensywnie, jak tuż sprawie. Uczniowie z którymi miała styczność koniecznie chcieli się dowiedzieć czegokolwiek. Ucięła wszystkie pytania. Pomógł jej w tym Mistrz Eliksirów, który stwierdził, że skoro uczniowie mają tak dużo czasu na zajmowanie się plotkami, równie dobrze mogą sobie poradzić z dodatkowymi esejami. Na coś takiego Potter i jego znajomi zareagowali żywymi protestami, a na kolejnym klubie pojedynków patrzyli na Vesper jakby to ona była wszystkiemu winna. Nie przejmowała się takim ich zachowaniem. Miała na głowie inne rzeczy niż pretensje uczniów, niesłuszne zresztą.

Pod koniec stycznia, w dzień kiedy Perry obchodziłby swoje urodziny, Vesper wraz z Tonks wybrały się do Hogsmeade. Lynx chciała porozmawiać z przyjaciółką o ich zmarłym towarzyszu. Podejrzewając, że osoba bezpośrednio zamieszana w śmierć Perry'ego może być w szkole lub w jej otoczeniu, nie chciała działać sama. Gdyby lekko i umiejętnie pokierowała Nimfadorą, ta mogłaby okazać się dość pomocna w rozwiązaniu zagadki. W 'Świńskim Łbie' zamówiły ulubioną ognistą Perry'ego. Wcześniej Vesper poprosiła jeszcze Severusa o eliksir na kaca.

- Brakuje mi go - powiedziała cicho Vesper. Rozlała whiskey do szklanek. Nie przepadała za alkoholem bo ten otępiał. Potrafił jednak czasami pomóc. A tego było jej teraz trzeba. Pomocy w rozwikłaniu tej śmierdzącej sprawy. Tonks wychyliła całą szklankę od razu - O_na nigdy nie potrafiła pić -_ powiedziała do siebie w duchu Lynx.

- Mi też. Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo brakuje - zawsze kolorowe włosy Nimfadory, teraz były mysio-nijakie, smętne. Zupełnie jakby odzwierciedlały jej nastrój. - Powiedz mi Ves, czy on... czy on wtedy? - wyraźnie nie mogła czegoś z siebie wydusić.

- Tak. Widziałam jak spetryfikował Moody'ego - odpowiedziała szybko Vesper. - W sumie tylko to widziałam - Tonks kiwnęła do siebie głową. - Ale powiem ci, że on był wtedy jakiś dziwny - dodała jakby ciszej Vesper.

- Jak to dziwny? - podchwyciła druga z kobiet.

- Jakiś taki przygaszony... zupełnie jakby nie chciał czegoś robić, jakby go do czegoś zmuszono - Vesper miała nadzieję, że Tonks połknie haczyk.

- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że ktoś... że ktoś go zmusił do tego?

- Tego nie powiedziałam, ale on był taki nie swój, a wiesz, że on zawsze był raczej pogodny. No poza momentami, kiedy musiał robić coś wbrew sobie albo jak mu się nie chciało - Specjalnie kierowała myśli Tonks na odpowiednie tory. - Pamiętasz w akademii, jak mu przełożeni kazali pomagać tym z pierwszego roku? Pamiętasz jaki wtedy był. Cały struty i wkurzony totalnie.

- I on niby był wtedy taki sam?

- Prawie taki sam.

Tonks zamyśliła się. Jakby przypominała sobie, czy to co powiedziała jej teraz Vesper zgadza się z jej własnymi wspomnieniami z tamtego dnia. Musiała przyznać, że rzeczywiście Perry wydawał się jej wtedy nieswój. Ale może to przez to, że był to dzień zadania turniejowego i naprawdę dużo rzeczy działo się wtedy w szkole.

- Może masz rację - szepnęła w końcu.

Vesper ucieszyła się w duchu. Tonks powoli łykała haczyk.

- Chciałabym wiedzieć, dlaczego tak postąpił. Nie intryguje ciebie, dlaczego tak wtedy zrobił?

- Przecież śledztwo już zamknięto.

- Wiem, że zamknięto. Ale ono nie dało odpowiedzi na wiele pytań. Nie dziwi cię, że zrobili to tak szybko?

Widziała jak jej towarzyszka zamyśla się.

- No nie dało odpowiedzi - widać było po niej, że chciałaby dowiedzieć się więcej.

- Ja bym chciała dowiedzieć się, dlaczego tak postąpił - powiedziała poważnym tonem Vesper. - A ty? - dodała jeszcze.

- Ja też - po minie Tonks widziała, że ta jest już po jej stronie i da się pokierować.

Teraz Vesper musiała już działać ostrożniej. Chciała, żeby Tonks robiła to co ona chciała, ale żeby robiła to tak jakby sama wpadła na to. Tłumaczyła sobie, że musi delikatnie zmanipulować przyjaciółkę, jeśli chce odkryć prawdę. Że robi to dla wyższego celu jakim jest odkrycie prawdy o śmierci Perry'ego.

- Tylko jak to zrobić? Gdzie musimy szukać? - polała im whiskey.

- Może załatwię nam dokumenty ze śledztwa? - zaproponowała Tonks. - Może oni coś przeoczyli?

- A myślisz, że ci je dadzą?

- Mi nie, ale nie muszę być sobą - powiedziała lekko Nimfadora. Jej włosy, jakby na potwierdzenie tych słów, stały się wściekle różowe. Z takim zaangażowaniem Tonks, będzie jej o wiele łatwiej uzyskać potrzebne informacje. Z jej umiejętnościami metamorfomaga wszystko pójdzie jak z płatka.

Obie dziewczyny siedziały w pubie praktycznie do jego zamknięcia. Ustaliły co która z nich ma robić. Wszytko układało się niemal idealnie. Tonks miała zająć się wyciągnięciem dokumentów ze śledztwa, a Vesper miała przeszukać bibliotekę i dokopać się do informacji o Imperiusie. Vesper nie podzieliła się swoją wiedzą na ten temat. Było na to, według niej, jeszcze za wcześnie. A im mniej Tonks wie, tym mniej można będzie z niej wyciągnąć, gdyby ktoś zaczął pytać po co jej są potrzebne dokumenty. Niby nic by jej za to nie zrobili, bo formalnie ma dostęp do wszystkich dokumentów ze śledztw prowadzonych przez aurorów, ale gdyby ktoś ją odkrył, zacząłby dociekać, dlaczego i po co są jej one potrzebne. Po powrocie z Hogsmeade, dała jeszcze Tonks eliksir na kaca i rozeszły się każda do swoich pokoi. Dziewczyny nie były świadome, że od momentu wejścia na teren szkoły były obserwowane. Czyjaś ciemna postać widziała jak wchodzą do budynku. Słyszała każde ich słowo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Akcja się zagęszcza, coś zaczyna się dziać. Zapraszam :)**

* * *

Trzecie zadanie turniejowe zbliżało się, a Vesper działała tak jak sobie założyła na początku. Cicho, ostrożnie i nie swoimi rękoma. Sama zakopana w bibliotece, poszukiwała usilnie informacji na temat „proszku haitańskiego". Robiła to głównie w celu zabicia czasu w oczekiwaniu na efekty działania Tonks. Tej jeszcze nie udało się zdobyć dokumentów z Ministerstwa. Nawet, gdy w wolny weekend, udała się do biura aurorów by pomyszkować. Okazało się, że miała wtedy miejsce jakaś szeroko zakrojona akcja przeciwko przemytnikom i przełożeni zwerbowali ją do pomocy. Zamiast zdobyć potrzebne jej dokumenty, dziewczyna zdobyła kilka siniaków i dni wolnego, po tym jak oberwała jakimś dziwnym ogłuszaczem między oczy.

Sama Vesper nie mogła pojawić się w Ministerstwie bez wzbudzania podejrzeń. Konieczność takiego czekania bardzo ją frustrowała. Tłumaczyła sobie jednak, że musi być cierpliwa, że nie pomoże jej zbyt pochopne działanie. Czekała więc cierpliwie na sposobność. Mogłaby mieć możliwość wśliznąć się do archiwów w dzień zadania turniejowego, kiedy większość ludzi z biura, jak i ministerialnych dygnitarzy będzie w szkole. Podejrzewała jednak, że wtedy też biuro aurorów będzie pod obserwacją tego, kto zabił Perry'ego.

- P_opadam w paranoję jak Moody - _jęknęła do siebie w myślach. - _Normalnie byłby ze mnie dumny._

* * *

Na początku lutego zwołano zebranie nauczycieli. Vesper i Tonks też brały w nim udział jako oficjalne asystentki nauczycieli. Zazwyczaj takie zebrania organizowano tylko w przy końcu semestrów a nie w ich środku.

- Kochani, o zwołanie tego zebrania, poprosił mnie profesor Moody - odezwał się do zebranych dyrektor. - Alastorze, proszę mówić.

Stary auror wstał chwiejnie ze swojego miejsca, pociągając wcześniej ze swojej nieodłącznej buteleczki.

- Musimy zaostrzyć środki bezpieczeństwa - zaczął mówić.

- Zaczyna się - szepnęła Vesper do siedzącej obok niej Tonks.

- Alastorze, szkoła jest dostatecznie chroniona - odezwała się spokojnym tonem McGonagall.

- Bezpieczeństwa nigdy dość, Minerwo - Uderzył pięścią w stół. - W tej szkole aż roi się od niebezpieczeństw - mówiąc to powiódł wzrokiem po zebranych.

Vesper rozejrzała się po nauczycielach. Mina Snape'a świadczyła, że uważa Moddy'ego obecnie za jedyne, przynajmniej dla zdrowia psychicznego innych, niebezpieczeństwo.

- Rozwiń myśl Alastorze, bo nie bardzo rozumiem, dlaczego mamy wzmocnić i tak silne już zabezpieczenia? - dyrektor, jako jedyny z zebranych, zdawał się zachowywać spokój i nie pokazywał po sobie nawet grama wzburzenia czy też zniesmaczenia, wywołanego słowami i zachowaniem aurora.

- Niedługo jest to święto, kiedy całą szkolną młodzież ogarnia szaleństwo - zaczął ponownie mówić Alastor. - Nie wiadomo, co się może dostać do szkoły, kiedy my będziemy zajęci pilnowaniem uczniów - Vesper miała wrażenie, że wzrok Moody'ego zatrzymał się na chwilę na niej.

- Mam rozumieć, że chcesz odwołać obchody dnia zakochanych w szkole? - zapytał Dumbledore

- Tak Albusie, odwołajmy je - powiedział twardo Auror. - Przynajmniej, kiedy są uczniowie z innych szkół.

Vesper się to nie spodobało. Dlaczego mieliby pozbawiać dzieciarnię możliwości rozrywki? Sama nie obchodziła już takich świąt, ale nie miała zamiaru zakazywać tego innym. Przecież to była wieloletnia tradycja w szkole.

- A co wy o tym sądzicie? - spytał nauczycieli dyrektor. - Też jesteście za odwołaniem dnia zakochanych? Wypowiedzcie się.

Każdy z nauczycieli był w większym lub mniejszym stopniu przeciwny zrywania z tą tradycją. Argumenty były różne. Od kłopotów z odmówieniem już zamówionych na tą okoliczność rzeczy po wizerunek szkoły w momencie odwołania święta. Jedynie Snape poparł pomysł Szalonookiego, twierdząc, że to nikomu nie potrzebne święto, a on nie ma zamiaru odejmować, śliniącym się parom, punktów. O wypowiedź poproszono też Vesper i Tonks. Obie młode aurorki były przeciwne, odwoływaniu tego wydarzenia.

- Dajmy się tym cieszyć młodym - powiedziała Lynx. - Każdy ma prawo do wyznania miłości i okazywania jej drugiemu.

- Jesteś zbyt młoda i niedoświadczona Lynx, żeby wypowiadać się na takie tematy - powiedział Moody.

- Z całym szacunkiem, ale chyba młodzi mają najwięcej do powiedzenia o miłości - odpowiedziała na jego słowa dziewczyna. - Zresztą mamy tutaj dyrektora Dumbledore'a, więc co może nam grozić? - dodała z lekkim uśmiechem.

- Co może wam grozić? - szepnął pod nosem Moody. Zdawało się, że jedynie Vesper słyszała te wyszeptane słowa - Skoro chcecie się narażać, to proszę bardzo, świętujcie sobie. - dodał głośniej Szalonooki. - Tylko pamiętajcie, że was ostrzegałem - dodał złowieszczym tonem mężczyzna. Wykuśtykał zły z zebrania, które skończyło się chwilę później.

* * *

- Nie masz wrażenia, że Moody zaczyna przypominać Trelawney? - Vesper zagadnęła Tonks, gdy siedziały razem nad pracami domowymi uczniów. - Dzisiaj dał popis swojej paranoi.

- Co mówiłaś? - zapytała Tonks, wyraźnie wyrwana z zamyślenia.

- Mówiłam, że Moody bzikuje bardziej niż zwykle - powtórzyła Lynx.

- Czy ja wiem, on chce jak najlepiej chyba.

- Najlepiej chyba pokazać swoją paranoję - parsknęła Vesper. - Co on chce uzyskać odwołaniem walentynek? - odsunęła od siebie sprawdzane prace. Szalonooki już od jakiegoś czasu obarczył ją sprawdzaniem wszystkich prac, rzekomo nie mając na to czasu - Przecież szkoła jest mocno chroniona, jesteśmy my, są nauczyciele, a przede wszystkim jest Dumbledore. – mówiła. - On myśli, że ktoś tu będzie chciał nachodzić ludzi w święto zakochanych?

Tonks słuchała słów towarzyszki.

- Może on nie chce, żeby coś się znowu stało... jak wtedy - powiedziała cicho.

- To się stało poza szkołą... poza terenem chronionym przez nauczycieli - mruknęła Vesper. - A nie przez wtargnięcie na teren szkolny kogokolwiek.

- Ale jak stało się wtedy, to może stać się i teraz

- Bawisz się w Moody'ego czy zakładasz jego fanklub? Co się może stać? Szaleniec wtargnie do szkoły w przebraniu kupidyna?

- No ale...

- Żadne ale. Wszystko co się działo, miało miejsce poza szkołą. Perry zginął poza szkołą, a Hogwart jest tak chroniony, że nawet Sam-Wiesz-Kto, nie wtargnie tutaj, jak jest Dumbledore.

Tonks uniosła ręce w geście poddania. Vesper nie podobało się takie gadanie. Nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie zaatakuje szkoły. Nie, kiedy jest ona chroniona tak jak obecnie_. Owszem, trzeba uważać, być ostrożnym_ - _ale do cholery, nie popadajmy w paranoję - _dodała w myślach dziewczyna.

* * *

Od zebrania na początku lutego nic nie zmieniło się w relacjach między Moodym a Vesper. Stary auror dalej zarzucał swoją asystentkę obowiązkami. Może jedynie częściej podpytywał ją o opinie na temat różnych decyzji dyrektora. Vesper praktycznie we wszystkim zgadzała się z Dumbledore'm. Od małego była wychowywana w dużym szacunku do tego czarodzieja. Jeszcze zanim poszła do szkoły, wiedziała wiele o jego dokonaniach i ceniła go za nie mocno.

Potem, w trakcie wojny z Voldemortem, dał się też poznać młodszemu pokoleniu jako niezłomny obrońca ładu. Co prawda, jej ojciec odmówił wtedy opowiedzenia się po którejkolwiek ze stron zachowując całkowitą neutralność, ale przed, jak i po wojnie pozostawał w serdecznych stosunkach z dyrektorem. Dumbledore często radził się jej ojca w kwestiach stawiania mocnych barier. Podobno kilka zmyślnych czarów dookoła szkoły było autorstwa przodków Vesper. Szanowała też swego przełożonego Moody'ego. Zdrowy rozsądek nakazywał jej jednak czasami hamować jego paranoidalne zapędy. Rozumiała, że auror może mieć swoje obawy. Ale na Merlina, co może się stać w szkole w trakcie walentynek?

Szkoła powoli zamieniała się w oblepione wszędzie różowymi serduszkami miejsce. W weekend poprzedzający, wypadające tego roku we wtorek święto, było wyjście do Hogsmeade. Każdy chętny mógł udać się ze swoją połówką do miasteczka i celebrować to radosne i przesłodzone święto. Vesper miała obowiązek przebywać tam wtedy razem z uczniami. Szła ścieżką prowadzącą do miasteczka, gdy usłyszała jak ktoś ją woła. Obejrzała się za siebie i zobaczyła dyrektora. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie pod nosem.

- Pan też idzie świętować? - zagadnęła mężczyznę, gdy już się zrównali.

- Nie mam niestety z kim moja droga – odpowiedział. - W moim wieku mogę co najwyżej iść się napić piwa kremowego.

- Przepraszam - zrobiło jej się jakoś głupio, że ktoś taki jak Dumbledore, nie ma nikogo, z kim mógłby dzielić święto zakochanych.

- Nie masz za co przepraszać - starszy czarodziej uśmiechnął się ciepło do dziewczyny. - A ty? Spędzasz z kimś walentynki? - zagadnął.

- Nie, ja dzisiaj w pracy - odpowiedziała Vesper. Nie chciała mówić, że odkąd zerwała z Billem nie świętowała walentynek w żaden sposób. Wcześniej, w szkole, każde święto zakochanych spędzali z Billem najpierw w Hogsmeade, a potem zaszywali się w opuszczonych salach, żeby posiedzieć już całkiem samemu, poprzytulać się i całować bez świadków. Trochę za tym tęskniła. Może nie za samym chłopakiem, ale bardziej za tym, że był ktoś blisko, że było się do kogo przytulić.

Całą drogę do wioski, rozmawiała z dyrektorem na mało znaczące tematy. W samym Hogsmeade rozstali się i każde poszło w swoją stronę. Vesper musiała patrolować dzisiaj wioskę razem z Tonks i kilkoma innymi aurorami. Odkąd Potter dostał pozwolenie na takie wyjścia, całe ich biuro miało więcej pracy. W sumie brak partnera był jej w takim wypadku na rękę. Nie musiała być rozdarta między obowiązkami a chłopakiem.

W żadnym z miejsc, jakie odwiedziła, nie zauważyła Moody'ego. Zdziwiło ją to trochę. Skoro tak bardzo nalegał na odwoływanie wszystkiego związanego z obchodami święta zakochanych, powinien pilnować uczniów razem ze wszystkimi. Nie zaprzątała sobie tym jednak za długo myśli. Podczas patrolu starała się dodatkowo obserwować otoczenie. Być może uda jej się znaleźć coś, co chociaż trochę przybliży ją do rozwiązania sprawy śmierci Perry'ego.

Cały patrol wlókł się jej niemiłosiernie. Nie działo się nic podejrzanego. Żadnych dziwnych, czy niespotykanych rzeczy. Uczniowie oblegali sklepy i kawiarnie. Zakochani siedzieli u 'Madame Pudifoot'. Wszytko było typowe i do przewidzenia. Kiedy zimno zaczynało jej już doskwierać, odnalazła Tonks i poszły obie do pubu na grzane wino.

- Znalazłaś coś ciekawego? - Vesper zagadnęła towarzyszkę, gdy tylko przyniesiono im zamówione napoje.

- Nie mam kiedy iść po te dokumenty - Tonks przeczesała swoje kolorowe włosy - Jak mam już wolne, to mi Moody daje jakieś rzeczy do roboty w szkole.

- Mnie zarzucił pracami domowymi uczniów. A już myślałam, że po szkole będę miała z nimi spokój. - zaśmiała się Vesper.

- Popytałam trochę ludzi z biura - szepnęła nagle Tonks

- Że co zrobiłaś? Miałaś to robić po cichu - Vesper bardzo się to nie spodobało.

- No popytałam. Coś w tym strasznego?

- Co się pytałaś?

- O Perry'ego.

- A dokładnie?

- No o niego, no. Co myślą o nim i takie tam.

Vesper starała się nie pokazać po sobie niezadowolenia tym faktem. Nie sądziła, że Tonks zrobi coś takiego. Bała się, że ktoś spostrzeże, że obie węszą w tej sprawie.

- Podobno widziano go na Knokturnie. Ktoś od nas, co miał tam patrol, widział go u Aptekarza.

- Kiedy? Kiedy go widział?

Tonks zamyśliła się.

- Jakieś dwa tygodnie przed pierwszym zadaniem chyba - odpowiedziała.

- A nie wiedzą co tam kupował czy po co tam był? - coś było dla niej mocno podejrzane. Perry na Knokturnie i to w trakcie służby w innym miejscu.

- Nie. Johnes nie pytał się go, bo on szybko się aportował, a Aptekarza nie wypytywał bo musiał wracać do biura.

Vesper mocno się zastanowiła - _Dwa tygodnie przed zadaniem - _myślała.

- To było w weekend? - dopytała jeszcze towarzyszkę.

- Co było w weekend?

- No czy Johnes widział Perry'ego na Knokturnie w weekend?

- Tak.

- O kurwa - nagle coś dotarło do Lynx - Wiesz, że to niemożliwe, żeby Perry był tam wtedy. Mieliśmy razem klub pojedynków. - kolejnym pytaniem było, który z nich był tym prawdziwym Perry'm, a który był wielosokowany. - Nie mów o tym nikomu, dobrze?

- Nie powiem. Ale może powinnaś powiedzieć o tym komuś z przełożonych.

- Nikomu o tym nie powiem, dopóki nie dowiem się, kto stoi za wszystkim - powiedziała twardo Vesper. - W tej chwili każdy może być tu podejrzany.

- Zamieniasz się w Moody'ego z takim podejściem i paranoją - zauważyła Tonks.

Vesper już jej nie słuchała. Całkowicie pochłonęły ją myśli o całej sprawie. Ktoś w postaci Perry'ego był na Knokturnie u Aptekarza, u którego można pewnie kupić proszek haitański. Wszystko zaczyna się tuż przed pojawieniem fałszywego Billa. Wątpiła, żeby to było kilka osób. Najprawdopodobniej tylko jedna osoba jest odpowiedzialna za to wszystko. Ale po co ktoś zadawałby sobie tyle trudu? Warzył eliksir wielosokowy, podszywał się pod Billa i Perry'ego? Wiele rzeczy nie trzymało się tutaj kupy. Brakowało wspólnego mianownika wszystkich tych incydentów.

- Chyba kroi się coś grubszego - szepnęła pod nosem.

- Co kroi się grubszego Lynx? - usłyszała nagle, nad sobą, głos Moddy'ego.

- A nic, nic - powiedziała szybko. Jeszcze tylko jego by tu brakowało.

- Może jednak podzielisz się ze mną swoimi spostrzeżeniami?

Musiała szybko wymyślić jakieś wytłumaczenie i nie dać mu poznać, co tak mocno zajmuje teraz jej myśli.

- Bo my o eliksirach rozmawiałyśmy - wypaliła nagle Tonks. - No i Ves uważa, że do eliksiru pieprzowego trzeba grubiej pokroić składniki, prawda Ves?

Przytaknęła skwapliwie towarzyszce, mimo że w jej tłumaczenie mógł uwierzyć jedynie idiota, a już na pewno nie auror z paranoją.

- Za dużo wina wypiłyście - mruknął mimo wszystko Moody, jakby wierząc w to pokrętne tłumaczenie. - Przypominam, że jesteście teraz na służbie, a nie na przyjacielskich pogaduchach.

Vesper wstała szybko z miejsca.

- To my już może pójdziemy.

- Myślę, że to stanowczo dobry pomysł. Obie jazda stąd - Szalonooki kiwnął im głową w stronę drzwi.

Młode aurorki szybko wyszły z pubu. Moody patrzył za nimi dość długi czas. W końcu i on wyszedł z pubu i skierował się wprost do szkoły.

* * *

Vesper i Tonks wróciły do szkoły jako jedne z ostatnich osób. Przypomniały jeszcze kilku parom, że czas odwiedzin w miasteczku dawno minął, a cisza nocna zbliża się wielkimi krokami i lepiej by było, gdyby nie natknęli się na pewnego nietoperza z lochów, który w takie dni jak ten lubi grasować po korytarzach i odejmować uczniom punkty. Gdy dotarła do siebie do pokoju, było już grubo po ciszy nocnej. Zdziwiła się widząc pakunek na stoliku przy kominku. Całość była zapakowana w typowy walentynkowy papier. Do paczki dołączony był liścik.

_Poznaj prawdę._

Nie było żadnego podpisu, ani niczego takiego, co mogłoby zidentyfikować nadawcę. Sprawdziła jeszcze, czy paczka nie jest obłożona zaklęciami ani czy nie zawiera w sobie uroków. Była czysta. Vesper otworzyła ją powoli. W środku, na zielonym aksamicie, był ułożony kryształowy flakonik z błyszczącą cieczą w środku. Poznała od razu, że są to czyjeś wspomnienia. Wzięła flakonik do rąk. Wpatrywała się w niego tak, jakby tylko samym spojrzeniem miała wyczytać z niego cokolwiek.

Nie miała myśloodsiewni przy sobie. Z tej którą miał w gabinecie dyrektor nie chciała korzystać. Może Severus ma u siebie jakąś? Schowała buteleczkę do kieszeni i wyszła szybkim krokiem z pokoju. Skierowała się wprost do lochów. Może mistrz eliksirów wrócił już do siebie z nocnych łowów na zakochane pary? Gdy zapukała do jego gabinetu, nikt jej nie odpowiedział. Drzwi były jednak otwarte, więc weszła do środka.

- _Nawet lepiej jak go nie będzie przy tym -_ myślała dziewczyna - N_ie wiadomo co to zawiera. - _Szybko udało jej się znaleźć srebrną misę, jaką była myśloodsiewnia. Wlała do niej wspomnienia tajemniczej osoby. Była niesamowicie ciekawa, co one zawierają. O jaką też 'prawdę' mogło chodzić nadawcy. Powoli zanurzyła twarz w srebrzystej cieczy.

_Znalazła się nagle w jakimś pomieszczeniu. Zauważyła swojego ojca. Mówił wzburzonym tonem._

_- Co oni sobie wyobrażają?! Nie pozwolę temu... temu śmierciożercy przekroczyć progu mojego domu!_

_Zobaczyła swoją matkę jak ta zaczyna przepraszać kogoś za słowa męża. W trzeciej osobie rozpoznała swojego wuja Selwyna, brata matki._

Pstryk

_Kolejna scen. Znajduje się w Azkabanie. Czuje rozpacz i beznadzieję tego miejsca. Ma wrażenie, że żal rozerwie jej serce._

_- Chcesz się odegrać? - słyszy głos. Rozpoznaje w nim tego śmierciożercę, którego spotkała na mistrzostwach świata. - Chcesz pokazać swojej pustej siostrze i jej mężowi jak kończą ci, którzy nie wspierają Czarnego Pana?_

_Widzi swojego wuja, jak ten skwapliwie przytakuje zza krat, które zaraz potem otwierają się i ten może wyjść._

Pstryk

_Wnętrze jakiegoś pubu. Kilka osób w czarnych płaszczach rozmawia o czymś w kącie izby. Podchodzi do nich._

_- Jak się tam chcesz dostać? Ich barier nikt nie złamie._

_- Nie bój się. Ktoś ze środka nam pomoże._

_- Kto?_

_- Ich syn ma zdjąć zapory. Będzie myślał, że odwiedza ich ktoś inny._

_- A kiedy ruszamy?_

_- Dzisiaj poznam dokładną godzinę._

Pstryk

_Jest teraz gdzieś na Pokątnej. Przypomniała sobie ten dzień. To wtedy ostatni raz, razem z rodzicami i bratem odwiedzili tą ulicę przed świętami. Kupowali prezenty._

_- Dyrektorze - słyszy głos brata._

_- Tak mój drogi?_

_- Kiedy dokładnie nas pan odwiedzi?_

_- Tuż po wigilii chłopcze - odpowiada z uśmiechem dyrektor. - Chce zrobić niespodziankę twoim rodzicom - mówi jeszcze starszy czarodziej._

_- Zdejmę zapory - mówi podekscytowany chłopak - Rodzice na pewno się ucieszą z pańskich odwiedzin dyrektorze._

_- Mam nadzieję. Mam dla nich pewną niespodziankę._

_Postać, która przysłuchiwała się, wyraźnie się cieszy. Czuje jej zadowolenie i chorą wręcz satysfakcję. - W końcu dostaniecie to, na co zasłużyliście - słyszy jeszcze myśli tej postaci._

_- Wszystko będzie gotowe tak koło 19 proszę pana - słyszy jeszcze głos jej brata, jak ten krzyczy do oddalającego się dyrektora._

Pstryk

_Znowu jakieś ciemne pomieszczenie. _

_- Nasz informator mówi, że wszystko będzie gotowe na 19. Deportujemy się bezpośrednio pod ich domem. Poprosił ich syna o zdjęcie zapór, więc ich dom będzie stał dla nas otworem._

_- Informator, a kim on jest?_

_Tajemnicza postać uśmiecha się szeroko._

_- Kimś, kogo oni na pewno nie podejrzewają. Kimś, kogo nikt nie będzie podejrzewał._

Pstryk.

_Widzi swój dom. Kilka ubranych na czarno postaci stoi ukrytych w cieniu, tuż za linią zapór. Widzi jeszcze dyrektora, jak ten rozmawia z jej bratem. Słyszy jak go przeprasza za to, że nie może jednak dzisiaj odwiedzić i że pojawił się tylko, żeby przeprosić za to, a grzeczność nakazywała mu zrobić to osobiście. Jej brat pewnie nie był głupi i zdjął zapory pozostawiając jednak w osłonach sygnaturę dyrektora, dlatego tylko on mógł podejść pod sam. Słyszy jak jej brat coś jeszcze mówi, po czym zamyka drzwi. Widzi dyrektora jak ten wycofuje się od drzwi, po czym wykonuje pewien gest. Rozpoznała w nim zdjęcie zapór. Czuła jak zaczyna się trząść. Dochodzi do niej, kto pomógł zdjąć bariery w noc, kiedy zginęła jej rodzina. Dumbledore zdaje się nie zauważać ukrytych w ciemnościach mężczyzn. Ci po chwili ruszają na jej dom._

Wynurzyła się gwałtownie ze wspomnień upadając na kolana. Łzy zaczęły płynąć jej po policzkach. Ktoś komu ufała bezgranicznie, kogo uważała za autorytet i bohatera. Ten ktoś okazał się nagle być odpowiedzialny za śmierć jej rodziców i brata. W pierwszej chwili miała ochotę iść do niego i zabić go za to wszystko. W jej sercu zaczęła się rodzić chęć zemsty na tym starcu. Zacisnęła mocno pięści.

- Zginiesz... obiecuję ci to. Zdechniesz jak pies - zawarczała do siebie pod nosem.

- Grozisz mi w moim własnym pokoju? - za nią stał Snape. Patrzył uważnie to na nią, to na myśloodsiewnię - Co się dzieje?

- Nie twoja sprawa.

- Mam wrażenie, że poniekąd moja.

- Wcale nie. Nie mieszaj się w nie swoje sprawy - mówiła bardzo opryskliwie.

- Albo mówisz sama, albo pogadamy inaczej - głos mistrza eliksirów był niezwykle twardy - Ja czekam.

Vesper walczyła ze sobą wewnętrznie.

- Sam zobacz... Zobacz jakim skurwysynem jest ten jebany starzec - kiwnęła głową na misę ze wspomnieniami.


	11. Chapter 11

Kolejny rozdział oddany w wasze ręce. Mam nadzieję, że przypadnie wam, do gustu. Podziękowania dla Kiliandy za zbetowanie mimo złośliwości sprzętu i oprogramowania :)

* * *

Vesper siedziała z podkulonymi nogami na fotelu przy kominku w pokoju Snape'a. Wpatrywała się w mężczyznę, jak ten zanurza się w jej wspomnieniach. Cały czas nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co zobaczyła. Czyżby Dumbledore, czarodziej którego ceniła i szanowała, w szacunku do którego wychowywali ją rodzice, był winny ich śmierci. Było to dla niej mocno nieprawdopodobne, ale wspomnienia przecież nie kłamały. A z tych jasno wynikało, że dyrektor zawinił, że nawet wykorzystał do tego wszystkiego śmierciożerców. Czegoś takiego nie spodziewałaby się po nim. Każdy byłby w stanie coś takiego zrobić ale nie ON. Nie mieściło jej się to wszystko w głowie. Nie wie ile tak siedziała, zanim Severus nie wyszedł z jej wspomnień. Pierwszym co zrobił ,było nalanie sobie pełnej szklanki ognistej i wychylenie jej naraz. Mimo całego jego opanowania widać było, że mężczyzna jest w niemałym szoku po tym co zobaczył.

- One nie są prawdziwe - odezwał się w końcu.

- Jak to nie są prawdziwe? Bo co, bo widać jak ten stary skurwysyn wszystko aranżuje? Jak nama... - zaczęła krzyczeć dziewczyna, jednak Snape jednym ruchem różdżki uciszył ją.

- Zamknij się i posłuchaj - warknął na nią. - Jakbyś się im lepiej przyjrzała, zobaczyłabyś, że ktoś przy nich majstrował.

Vesper była maksymalnie wściekła. Jak on śmiał jej insynuować, że one są fałszywe? Przecież by to poznała.

- Nie mówię, że wszystko jest podrobione. Ale też nie wszystko widać. Ktoś chciał, żeby niektóre fragmenty były zamazane i nieczytelne - ciągnął dalej mężczyzna.

- _Nie broń go do cholery! - _krzyczała w myślach Vesper.

- Nie zdejmę z ciebie czaru, dopóki się nie uspokoisz. I nie, nie bronię go - Mistrz Eliksirów jakby przeczytał jej myśli.

Zrobiła obrażoną minę. Splotła ręce pod biustem i ostentacyjnie odwróciła od niego głowę. W jej wnętrzu kłębiły się uczucia i emocje. Od czasów śmierci rodziny nie czuła czegoś takiego. Snape przysunął sobie do niej fotel i siadł.

- Pomyśl logicznie... chyba potrafisz - zaczął mówić. Zbierał swoje myśli, by jak najlepiej powiedzieć jej to, co chciał. Dziewczyna była rozsądna, ale w tak wielkiej złości, w jakiej była obecnie, mogła nie działać racjonalnie.- Przejrzałem wspomnienia. Dokładnie. I muszę ci powiedzieć, że ktoś przy nich majstrował. Nie mówię, że wszystko jest spreparowane, ale nie wszystko też jest jasne. Jest to dość delikatna ingerencja, nie do wyłapania dla laika - Spojrzał na dziewczynę siedzącą naprzeciwko niego ze wściekłą miną - Tak, uważam ciebie za laika w tym względzie. Jestem o niebo lepszy od ciebie w legilimencji i dzięki temu rozpoznaję, kiedy ktoś podsuwa mi fałszywe wspomnienia.

Do Vesper nie docierało nic co mężczyzna do niej mówił. Miała wrażenie, jakby on specjalnie bronił Dumbledore'a. Patrzyła na niego wściekle.

- Uspokój się Lynx i zacznij myśleć - mówił Severus. - Co zrobisz? Zabijesz go? I co potem, o ile ci się uda oczywiście? - w głosie mężczyzny zaczęło być słychać drwinę.

Nienawidziła go w tym momencie za te słowa. Najbardziej nienawidziła tego, że miał zupełną rację. W obecnym stanie, nie byłaby w stanie nawet pewnie wyciągnąć różdżki przeciw Dumbledore'owi. Jeżeli chciała zemsty, jeżeli chciała jego śmierci, musiała działać spokojnie i metodycznie. Westchnęła ciężko, powoli się uspokajając. Po chwili pokazała na swoje usta.

- Będziesz spokojna?- zapytał jeszcze mężczyzna. Gdy kiwnęła głową twierdząco, zdjął z niej zaklęcie.

- Nie rób już mi tak więcej - mruknęła do niego.

- Nie prowokuj mnie - odpowiedział jej.

Siedzieli wpatrując się w siebie uważnie. Czarne oczy Mistrza Eliksirów świdrowały wręcz postać siedzącej naprzeciwko niego dziewczyny. Musiał koniecznie poznać jej zamiary, szczególnie teraz, gdy mogła zagrozić Dumbledore'owi. Gdyby chciała go zabić naprawdę, byłby zmuszony do usunięcia jej, a tego bardzo nie chciałby robić. Dość szybko wpadł na pomysł, w jaki sposób, może zyskać trochę czasu, bądź przy dobrych wiatrach, nawet całkowicie zażegnać widmo jej zemsty. Bo to, że będzie się chciała mścić było tak pewne jak to, że Potter nie jest orłem z eliksirów.

- Co zamierzasz teraz z tym wszystkim zrobić? - zapytał po dość długiej chwili ciszy.

- Przecież wiesz - odpowiedziała mu spokojnym głosem, niemal całkowicie wyzutym z emocji. Wstała z fotela i podeszła do stolika, gdzie stała butelka z ognistą whiskey.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, co będzie jak go zabijesz? - nie spuszczał z niej wzroku.

Vesper nalała sobie całą szklankę alkoholu.

- Na świecie będzie jednego skurwysyna mniej - upiła łyka i odwróciła się w stronę mężczyzny.

- Pomożesz tym innemu... skurwysynowi - powiedział bardzo cicho.

- A komuż to niby? - zaśmiała się z drwiną. - Kto jest gorszym skurwysynem niż ten zramolały kretyn?

Severus nie odpowiedział jej. Zamiast tego zdjął swoją obszerną, czarną szatę i zaczął odpinać guziki przy lewym mankiecie koszuli. Gdy to zrobił, podwinął rękaw ukazując swój Mroczny Znak. Vesper widziała go już kiedyś. Teraz jednak, nie był on ledwie widocznym, czarnym znakiem. Teraz prezentował się dość wyraźnie, można było niemal dostrzec szczegóły. Zaniepokoiło ją to mocno.

- Czyżbyś zaniemówiła? - zagadnął mężczyzna.

- Od... od kiedy on taki jest? - zapytała szybko. Jej myśli rozpoczęły swoistą gonitwę. Podejrzewała, nie ona wiedziała co to oznacza.

- Już jakiś czas - odpowiedział

- Mówiłeś już o tym komuś? - dopytała szybko.

- Tak. Dyrektor wie o wszystkim - mówił spokojnym, stonowanym głosem.

Na wspomnienie o nim, Vesper aż się wzdrygnęła.

- Musiałeś... - zaczęła mówić.

- Musiałem - odpowiedział twardo. - Musiałem, bo tylko on może coś z tym teraz zrobić. Tylko on, jest w stanie pokierować nami, kiedy Czarny Pan się odradza. - Słowa jakie wypowiadał wprawiły Vesper w osłupienie. Wiedziała, że Severus nie mówiłby w taki sposób, gdyby nie miał stuprocentowej pewności. Nie był mężczyzną rzucającym takie słowa ot tak sobie. Nie podobało jej się to wszystko teraz jeszcze bardziej. Dlaczego Voldemort musiał się pojawić akurat teraz? Teraz kiedy odkryła drugą stronę natury, pozornie dobrotliwego Dumbledore'a. Złapała się na tym, że jej lęk przed odradzającym się Voldemortem zastępuje nienawiść do niego, spowodowana tym, że stoi on na przeszkodzie jej zemsty na Dumbledorze.

- Jakie to wszystko popierdolone - jęknęła. Wychyliła do końca alkohol ze szklanki. - I co ja mam teraz zrobić? - spojrzała na Severusa - Jak ja mam go teraz zabić? W takich okolicznościach… - w jej głosie pobrzmiewał zarazem ogromny żal i złość.

- Na razie musisz się uspokoić - odparł Severus.

- Jak ja mam być spokojna? - zaczęła Vesper. Jedno spojrzenie mężczyzny ostudziło ją jednak.

- Powtórzę jeszcze raz, bo chyba nie zrozumiałaś. - Brzmiał jak nauczyciel strofujący niesfornego ucznia - Musisz się uspokoić i zaniechać zemsty. Przynajmniej na razie. - Ostatnie zdanie powiedział bardzo cicho. Vesper chciała mu już wygarnąć, że nie może być spokojna. Jednak jej krukońska strona charakteru nakazywała jej dużą rozwagę w działaniu. Uniosła dłonie w geście poddania.

- Dobra, uspokoję się – powiedziała. - Nie zaniecham jednak zemsty.

- Nikt ci nie każe odpuszczać. Nie rób tego teraz. - Czuł, że zakazując jej zemsty definitywnie, zachęciłby ją tylko do działania.

Vesper zamilkła na chwilę. Analizowała wszystko to, czego się dowiedziała. Pojawienie się Voldemorta, udział Dumbledore'a w zabójstwie jej rodziny i to przy pomocy śmierciożerców. Nagle uśmiechnęła się. _Śmierciożercy._ To był jej klucz do wszystkiego. Na początku mogła przecież zacząć mścić się na nich, czym zapewne uśpiła by czujność Dumbledore'a, a wręcz mogłaby zyskać jego zaufanie. Tak, to był dobry plan. Zyskać jego zaufanie, a potem potraktować go tak samo, jak on jej rodzinę. Odnajdzie tych śmierciożerców, którzy brali udział w morderstwie. Zabije ich, zyskując przychylność jego i jego popleczników. Nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, jak wyglądała w tej chwili, gdy siedziała wpatrzona w ogień kominka z szerokim i złośliwym uśmiechem na ustach. Severusowi skojarzyła się w tym momencie z niesławną Bellatrix.

* * *

Lynx postanowiła odłożyć zemstę na razie na półkę. Po powrocie do swojej kwatery, resztę nocy poświęciła na obmyślanie wszystkiego. Uspokojona niemalże całkowicie, w duchu przyznała rację Severusowi, że nie może na razie zabić Dumbledore'a, a wręcz musi zmusić się do współpracy z nim. To będzie najcięższe w tym wszystkim. Udawanie. Nie mogła dać poznać po sobie, że wie jaki udział w morderstwie jej rodziny miał Dumbledore. Była tak pochłonięta myślami, że zasnęła na fotelu. Pierwszy raz od dawna, śnił się jej wieczór zabójstwa jej rodziny. Ten był jednak inny od wszystkich pozostałych. Wszystko w nim widziała o wiele wyraźniej. Zaczynał się też inaczej.

_Znajdowała się w pokoju na parterze i patrzyła przez okno, jak jej brat rozmawia z kimś stojąc przed drzwiami. Postać wydawała się jej dziwnie znajoma, ale dopiero po chwili rozpoznała, że to był Dumbledore. Potem słyszy jak krzyczy do mamy, żeby ta przyszła po czym wybiega na korytarz. Widzi jak jej brat stojąc przy drzwiach, wymawia inkantacje, wykonując przy tym szybkie ruchy ręką. Znajduje się na górze, gdzie poszła po tym jak jej rodzice zaczęli się kłócić w salonie. Znowu poszło im o brata mamy, który kilka dni wcześniej uciekł z Azkabanu. Nagle słyszy głośny wybuch i krzyk matki, która karze jej się schować. Jej ciekawość wygrywa ze strachem i wychodzi ze swojego pokoju. Stojąc przy schodach widzi ciało brata, leżące w kałuży krwi przy drzwiach. Znajduje się na dole, przy drzwiach do salonu. Widzi jak jej ojciec leży spetryfikowany przy kominku, a przed nim dwóch śmierciożerców gwałci jej matkę. Stojący nad nimi trzeci z mężczyzn zauważa ją i zaczyna iść w jej stronę dopinając spodnie. Teraz jest go w stanie już rozpoznać. To Dołohov._

_- Nie bój się mnie mała - słyszy ten sam głos, który przez lata prześladował ją we wszystkich koszmarach nocnych. Cofa się w stronę schodów. Nagle plecami natrafia na jakąś przeszkodę a czyjeś silne ręce łapią ją mocno za ramiona._

_- Jej nie ruszamy, ona ma otworzyć księgę - słyszy głos wuja Selwyna. Wyrywa się mu i odskakuje w tył, prawie potykając się na zwłokach brata. Drżącą ręką wyciąga przed siebie różdżkę. Jej niewprawnie rzucone zaklęcie jest odbite z łatwością przez Dołohova. Nagle w domu pojawiają się aurorzy wraz z Dumbledorem. Śmierciożercom udaje się jednak uciec, zabijając przedtem jej ojca i matkę. Vesper upada na podłogę i zaczyna krzyczeć. Dyrektor mówi coś Aurorom, po czym podchodzi do niej i nachyla się nad nią._

_- Spokojnie kochanie... już dobrze, jesteś bezpieczna - szepcze do niej. - Nic nie będziesz pamiętać, tak będzie lepiej. - Na ułamek sekundy z oczu mężczyzny znika ten dobrotliwy błysk, zastąpiony przez zimne wyrachowanie - Oblivate..._

Vesper zbudziła się z krzykiem, zlana potem. Oddychała ciężko. Czuła jak po jej policzkach spływają łzy.

- Mamo... tato... Ligiusz... - zaczęła szeptać przez łzy. Chciała wysłać patronusa do Tonks czy Severusa, by nie siedzieć samej, ale nie była w stanie tego zrobić po takim śnie. Skuliła się na podłodze przy kominku i objęła rękoma. W takiej pozycji przesiedziała do rana. Znalazła ją taką Tonks, gdy przyszła wyciągnąć ją na poranne bieganie. Vesper nie zareagowała na wejście przyjaciółki. Tonks mogła wejść do jej kwater, bo Vesper dodała ją do sygnatur blokad jakie zazwyczaj zakładała.

- Ves, co z tobą? - Tonks nachyliła się nad przyjaciółką i dotknęła jej ramienia. Mogła zauważyć zaschnięte ślady łez na policzkach i przekrwione z płaczu oczy. Lynx nie reagowała zupełnie - Co się stało? - dopytywała starsza z aurorek. Widząc stan przyjaciółki, złapała ją za ramiona i podniosła do góry. Vesper była całkowicie bezwładna i pozwalała na wszystko. Po chwili leżała już w łóżku nakryta kołdrą po szyję.

- Tonks - Vesper szepnęła nagle. - Poproś o eliksir bezsennego snu... proszę... Severusa - powiedziała niezbyt składnie.

- Tak. Już biegnę. Poczekaj na mnie. Nigdzie nie wychodź - zaczęła szybko mówić. Wybiegła z kwater towarzyszki, by po chwili wrócić z eliksirem i Severusem.

- Co ona znowu wymyśliła? - mruknął w progu mężczyzna. Przyszedł z Tonks tylko z powodu wczorajszej rozmowy z Vesper. Nymphadora nie potrafiła mu składnie powiedzieć co się stało z Vesper, a on wolał sprawdzić, czy nie ma to nic wspólnego z tym, czego dowiedziała się dziewczyna. Wszedł do jej sypialni i od razu spojrzał na leżącą w łóżku postać. Wyglądała jak wtedy, gdy wróciła do szkoły po śmierci rodziny.

- Zabierz to z mojej głowy - szepnęła Lynx. - Zabierz... nie chcę tego widzieć.

Severus kucnął przy łóżku.

- Co mam zabrać? Czego nie chcesz widzieć? – pytał.

- Nie chcę już śnić - szepnęła i zacisnęła mocno oczy - Nie chcę pamiętać.

Severus wstał i podszedł do Tonks. Kazał jej przynieść od siebie kryształową fiolkę na wspomnienia i eliksir wzmacniający. Gdy ta poszła do niego po rzeczy, on znowu klęknął przy łóżku Vesper.

- Co ci się śniło? - zapytał szeptem.

Vesper pokręciła głową. Nie była w stanie wyprzeć obrazów tego snu z głowy. Powinno jej się to udać, bo już nieraz miewała podobne koszmary. Ten jednak był z nich najgorszy i nie chciał opuścić jej głowy. Był tak realny, jakby przeżywała to wszystko od nowa. Widziała w nim rzeczy, o jakich już dawno zapomniała. Cała ta zapomniana wiedza wróciła do niej ze zdwojoną siłą. Severus widząc stan dziewczyny ujął ją za policzki i zmusił by spojrzała na niego.

- Wybacz mi, co teraz zrobię - dotknął jej powiek, chcąc by patrzyła mu prosto w oczy – _Legilimens _- szepnął. Wszedł delikatnie w umysł dziewczyny. Widział jej sen. Czuł jej emocje. Jej strach, jej żal, jej lęk. Rozumiał już, co spowodowało taki stan dziewczyny. Vesper czuła, że mężczyzna przegląda jej wspomnienia. Pozwalała mu na to wszystko.

- Zabierzesz je? - zapytała szeptem w myślach - Proszę... ja nie chcę tego pamiętać. Chcę znowu nic nie wiedzieć.

- Nie zabiorę ci wspomnień, bo nie mogę. A nie chcę rzucać _Oblivate_ na ciebie, bo to może ci mocno zaszkodzić - mówił spokojnie. - Przeniosę te wspomnienia do myśloodsiewni. Nie będą wtedy tak wyraźne jak teraz. Tyle mogę dla ciebie zrobić.

Vesper uśmiechnęła się blado.

- Dziękuję - szepnęła z wdzięcznością. Po chwili wróciła Tionks z fiolką i eliksirem. Severus mało jej nie udusił, bo przyniosła zły eliksir. Dość dosadnie skomentował jej tłumaczenia, że nie był podpisany, a ona myślała, że to ten i że się spieszyła.

- Eliksir na wzmocnienie podam jej jak już się wyśpi - zadecydował. Pomógł Vesper siąść na łóżku. Podał jej różdżkę i polecił, by przeniosła całe wspomnienie, cały ten sen do fiolki. Gdy to zrobiła, obiecał jej, że schowa te wspomnienia bezpiecznie u siebie. Dodał jeszcze, że w każdym momencie może je odzyskać, ale na pewno nie w najbliższej przyszłości. Dopiero wtedy podał jej eliksir bezsennego snu. Vesper zasnęła spokojnie mocnym snem.


End file.
